Frozen Fox
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: Originally Snow Fox written by Kurama Kuchiki, what if Naruto had gained a bloodline, what will happen? NaruxHakuxHinaxTayuxYugitoxA maruxOC, no exceptions with the pairings
1. How to Save a Life

_**Hakureisaiga- Hey, guys, my friend Kurama Kuchiki wrote this story called Snow Fox…I thought it was awesome and shouldn't go to waste at all. This is not my chapter in any shape or form, this is Kurama Kuchiki's own writing ability. I don't want to change anything for the first two chapters. In the third chapter, it will be all original**_

**Bold- Summons, and anything to do with Kyuubi's speech.**

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold Italic- Kyuubi's thoughts**_

Now to the story.

**Chapter 1- How to Save a Life**

The newly unmasked ninja, her voice full of pain, said, "I am useless as Zabuza's tool! Naruto…please…" she paused to meet the blond boy's eyes, "kill me."

Naruto stared at her for a moment in disbelief. _How can she say that so calmly? How can she want to die?_ He thought as he stumbled back in surprise.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku demanded, taking a step forward to close the gap again. "I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you really believe that's all there is to it?" he yelled. "Fighting and killing until there's only one person left standing?" His voice softened a bit. "There's a lot more to being shinobi than that. There are more ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle."

Haku felt her lips twitch into the start of a sad smile. "I've had this feeling ever since we met in the woods…that you and me, are a lot alike. Maybe in another life we could have been friends…maybe even more," she paused with a sad smile. "You know what it is I'm talking about. I'm only sorry that it is you that will have to stain your hands with my unworthy blood."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "This…this is the only way…?"

"Yes!" Haku insisted.

"_You've lost your dreams…and ask me to kill you!_" Naruto thought as he bowed his head, _ "The both of us are caught in this…as shinobi…"_ "The weird thing is that you're right; if we'd met under different circumstances, we probably would have been friends…" The blonde said out loud to receive a small nod of agreement from the girl.

Pulling a kunai from the pouch on his leg, Naruto started towards the other, raising his arm as if for a single slash across the throat.

Haku watched him, feeling oddly content, "_He will become strong. Naruto, fulfill your own dreams! Protect those that are precious to you."_

The blond drew closer, intent on killing her, but his thoughts were different, "_You think I can kill you Haku, but you don't understand! I won't kill you, not for that man! If I hit you with the flat of the kunai, I can knock you out! That should be enough!_" He began to swing his arm down—

"_**Your future is death!"**_

Haku's head snapped up as the words carried to her ears. "_Zabuza-sama!"_

"Sorry Naruto, change of plans!" Haku yelled, catching the arm and whirling the unsuspecting boy around. "I'm not ready to die quite yet!" She quickly began forming seals with one hand. "_How could I have been so foolish? How can I ask for a merciful death, when Zabuza-sama still needs me? My last breath belongs to him!_

There was a swirl of mist as Haku disappeared; releasing Naruto from the hold she had had on his arm. Naruto stumbled and stared dumbstruck at the spot where Haku had been seconds before. "_Where…!"_

Suddenly, he felt his body shudder, it felt as if all his energy had suddenly disappeared. "_What's happening?_" Naruto wondered. "_Whatever that was, it's used up almost all my chakra! And I still have to find Haku!"_

To his surprise the fog was lifting. He glanced down the bridge and saw—

His breath stuck in his throat. Kakashi and Zabuza were stood staring each other down. Between them stood the blood-drenched body of Haku, Kakashi-sensei's hand punched through her chest. "_She jumped in to save Zabuza!_"Naruto realized.

"I never realized what a useful thing I had picked up that time!" Zabuza was saying, while hefting his sword back.

"_He intends to cut through Haku and Kakashi-sensei both!"_

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed, watching as Zabuza's blade swept down.

At the last second, Kakashi jumped out the way, taking Haku's body with him. Dropping to his knees he laid the girl out on the floor carefully. Quickly, Naruto ran over to them both and dropped to his knees beside Kakashi. The girl was spitting up blood, and there was a gaping hole right through her lung.

"Haku…" Naruto murmured. He turned to his sensei; Kakashi had a sad look on his face. "Is she going to live?"

Kakashi looked away from the blonde's anxious face. "Stay here, Naruto. This fight is between me and Zabuza." He stood up and walked past the blond, though a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder for a second and squeezed in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Naruto turned his gaze on the girl, who looked up at him with _happy_ eyes. "Naruto…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running over with Tazuna in tow. "You're alright! I'm glad. Is Sasuke with you?"

Naruto's face dropped and he yanked his gaze away from her eager one. "Naruto…" he heard her whisper, as if in question, or perhaps realization. He heard her run away down the bridge.

Haku looked up at the blond, whose face was fixed on the ground. "I'm…sorry…"

Naruto turned his gaze onto the girl. "Hey, you ought to be preservin' your strength! Don't talk right now!" He grabbed one of Haku's hands.

The black haired girl smiled, even as a sudden wailing cry rose up. It sounded as if Sakura had found Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, trying to push back the tears.

"You'll see…" Haku said his voice barely a whisper. Naruto opened his eyes to look at him again. "Naruto-kun…know that I died…fulfilling my purpose. It was…a…honor…" the girl trailed off.

Around Naruto things slowed to a stop; the hand he held was cold. "Haku-chan…" he murmured as the girl's eyes slid shut and her chest stopped rising.

"HAKU!" he yelled. Red fire flew over his hands, bathing Haku's body in its glow. Time for Naruto seemed to stop and go black.

"**Do you want to save her kit?"** the Kyuubi asked.

Naruto's vision returned and he found himself before a huge iron gate with a piece of paper holding it shut. The word seal written on it. Looking further into the cage he could see two crimson eyes.

"_You can_ save_ her!"_ Naruto yelled back. _"Heal her now!"_

"**I can save her, but to do so she will have to become your mate,"** Kyuubi replied. Naruto listened quietly. **"You will also have to tear part of the seal off."**

"_Why would she have to be my mate?"_ Naruto asked.

"**To save her, you need to mix your chakra and blood, along with my chakra, over her wound. By doing so you two will be bonded, making you mates,"** replied Kyuubi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_So this is the only way to save her," _Naruto silently thought.

"**Yes, and remember, I can hear what you are thinking, ha-ha!"** an amused Kyubi laughed.

"_Fine I'll do it,"_ growled the blonde.

"**Ha-ha; fine, let's start. Cut your hand and place it on the hole in her chest."** Naruto cut his hand and held it to the fatal wound. **"Now channel you chakra and then mine to your hand."** He quickly channeled his chakra, but he was having some trouble in channeling Kyuubi's, though he was able. As the two chakras and the blood mixed with the wound a blue light surround both the blonde and Haku.

**Elsewhere on the bridge-**Gatou appeared on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist is defeated? You're nothing but a little puppy devil. Luckily, I was never going to pay you. See, missing-nin are much easier than shinobi from villages to hire, because after a missing-nin is done, you can kill them while they're weak. I'll double the pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head, ha-ha," laughed Gatou

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now, but I still haven't killed anything yet. Say, first one to kill as many men of Gatou's wins?" it's at this point everyone froze. It wasn't because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that was coming off of Naruto. They looked over to see the blue light spinning around Naruto and the downed form of Haku.

"_What is this chakra? It's as powerful as the Kyuubi's, but it doesn't feel evil,"_ the copy-nin wondered silently.

"_What is this power?"_ Zabuza started but before he could think farther Gatou spoke again.

"Kill them all now!" the tyrant of a businessman yelled.

Kakashi and Zabuza quickly began to cut down the thugs like they were dogs.

Later, at the end of the bridge, after Gatou was killed, lay Zabuza with various weapons stuck into his back. "Looks like I win Kakashi, ha-ha," the ex-mist-nin laughed. He stopped after a second and said in a sad, low voice, "Kakashi, I want to see her."

"I'll take you to her," Kakashi mumbled as he took out the weapons carefully and then picked up the missing-nin. He carried Zabuza over to where the bright light once was. The copy-nin saw the two laying teens on the ground; Haku completely healed and a now black haired Naruto by her side. He gently placed Zabuza on Haku's other side.

"_What's going on here? Did Naruto heal her, and why is his hair black? More importantly, how could he heal her? He doesn't know any medical jutsu. Guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."_

Zabuza cut through his thoughts as he spoke up, "Kakashi, I don't know how, but your brat healed Haku. Will you take her with you …? She doesn't like to take a life…. Maybe in your village she can live a normal life and be happy," he finished with a small tear running down his face.

"Yeah, I'll let her come if she wants."

"Thank yo…" he never finished his word, the last of his breath leaving him.

_"I'll watch for her for you, Zabuza, but first I need to get everyone back to Tazuna's house,"_ the one eyed Nin thought as he walked over to his other students, only to stop as he saw Sasuke lying dead on the ground; Sakura was crying on his chest. "NO! Not again! No I couldn't have failed again!" Kakashi started forward with tears in his eyes when a dry low voice reached his ears.

"Sakura…get off….You're heavy," Sasuke rasped.

"Sasuke! You're alive! You're alive!" screamed Sakura as she hugged him. He yelled for her to stop.

Kakashi couldn't help but give his eye smile. All of his students were alive and safe. He turned to see the town's people gathering.

**A few days later**

Naruto awoke to see he was in Tazuna's house. As he started to sit up images of the other day flashed in his mind.

**Flashback Starts**

_Naruto watched as the blue light covered him and Haku. A few minutes later his body started to hurt. A second after that his body felt like it was on fire._

"_Kyuubi, what's going on!" the blonde cried as he heard laughter._

"_Well kit, since my chakra is running wild in your body right now, I decided to do some remodeling," laughed Kyuubi._

"_WHAT! You baka fox! Stop whatever you are doing!" Naruto screamed._

_The laughter stopped and a low growl took its place.__**"Listen here you hairless ape! All I'm doing is giving you a kekkei genkai. I will not have my container being some weak child who can't even defend himself!"**_

"_Ooh, really? I'm getting something that could show Sasgay up?" asked a very hopeful Naruto. Kyuubi ignored him in favor of explaining the changes._

"_**Your kekkei genkai will have three parts; body, chakra, and sight. Now what they do is …."**_

**Flashback ends**

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a voice at the doorway.

"So…are you feeling better?" Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there with his eye smile.

"I'm fine, but what about Haku? Is she alright?" asked the slightly worried teen.

"Well Haku is…"


	2. Revealing the Secrets

_**I don't own the similar events in this story, it all belongs to Kurama Kuchiki-san**_

Normal

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Summons**

_**Kyuubi/Summons Thought**_

**Chapter 2- Revealing the Secrets**

"Well, Haku is fine, but she is at Zabuza's grave right now." said the one-eyed Nin with an eye smile. "But what I would like to know is how you healed her and why is your hair long and black."

Naruto shifted uneasy on what to tell him. "I made a bond with her, which made us like clansman to each other. It happened when I healed her."

He decided to leave out most of his new bloodline, he would tell the old man and Haku first. He also thought it would be best to tell Haku about them being mates before he told anyone else. "So then my hair turned black."

"_He's hiding something, but he seems like himself. I'll let it side for now, he must be very upset about seeing two of his friends 'die' in front of him_. "Kakashi thought to himself.

Then the lone eyed Jonin spoke, "You know death is a part of being a ninja, but you should be happy we all survived."

"I know and I am. I'm going to find Haku." Naruto replied as he got up and left the room.

Kakashi sat down, wondering what he could do for his student, _"I know how tough it must be for him to think that he lost a teammate and then a friend, which being up another question. When did the two of them become friends?"_

**Zabuza's Grave-** Naruto walked up to the girl sitting in front of a grave. "I'm sorry for Zabuza's death" He said as he sat down beside her. Haku silently nodded and they sat there for a couple minutes. Finally Haku cried out, "I should have died, why didn't I die!"

Then she felt Naruto put her arm around and pulled her to his chest to let her cry out her frustration and pain for a few minutes.

Then he whispered out, "I'm sorry I didn't want you to die, Haku. I don't want to be alone…not again. You are the only one that I have found that has lived in pain for something that was out of their control." As he finished, the ice user felt a tear fall on the side of her face. As she looked up at his face, he said. "I want you to come back with me. I want you to be my friend, I want you to be with me."

Haku cupped his face with her smooth hands, "We are alike, and we both have lived with the pain of our past." She pulled him into a hug, "I would like to be with you and go back to your village with you." The two stood there enjoying the warm embrace of each other. As it started to get dark, they decided to go back to the house to eat and get some sleep.

As they walked in, they heard Naruto's annoying teammate, Sakura also known as the Banshee scream at them, "Naruto, where have you been? You just wake up and then go missing all day with her." She said, pointing at Haku with a look of disgust.

Naruto got pissed at Sakura's words and retorted angrily, "Sakura, do me a favor and shut up the hell up! As to where I was and who I was with, that is none of your concern, therefore I have no need to discuss anything with you."

He finished and walked past a shocked Sakura. As he sat at the table, he saw Kakashi hadn't looked up from his book and Sasuke was glaring at Haku.

Naruto said in an angry tone, "You got a problem, teme?"

"I think that we should kill her, she's the enemy." replied a rather angry Sasuke.

"Yeah, she tried to kill Sasuke-kun, she shouldn't be here" came in his bubble gum haired fan girl, trying to gain favor with her crush.

Naruto said, "Excuse me? But I remembered that she didn't kill Sasuke, she put him in a false death state just like she did with Zabuza."

By this point Kakashi put his book down. "She stopped being the enemy when Gato tried to kill them. In the ninja world, any enemy at one moment can become an ally at the next moment. You all should remember that." He started reading his book again giggling now and then….as always.

The rest of the night went by quietly with the usual….Sasuke brooding, Sakura fawning over Sasuke, Kakashi reading his book, Naruto and Haku making small talk. After a while they all went to bed as they still had a week till the bridge would be finished.

As Naruto fell to sleep, he found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage once again.

Kyuubi said, **"Well, kit, I believe that we have something to talk about. First, you need to tell your mate about everything from my to your bloodline to her being your mate. Second, when you get back to your village don't put your mask on, you will also be a weak fool if you do. Also you need someone to teach you taijutsu, preferably something strong that cause you to break bones and I also want you to start to work with a sword. Find a master to teach you kenjutsu, I think that that old man…the Hokage should be able to help you find one. Now leave, I'm still tired from healing your mate and replenishing your blood. You also need your sleep, so your mate can show you how to use your ice abilities."**Before Naruto could reply back to the fox, he was thrown from his mindscape into a nice dream about him, Haku and Hinata going for a walk around the park.

The next morning, Naruto awoke early, mumbling about baka foxes telling him what to do and weird dreams. _"Why would even have a dream about Hinata, I mean sure she's liked me for a long time and I've grown to like her. But what would the village do if she was with me and besides Haku is my mate I can't have them both. I don't think either would be happy about it."_As he was running through his thoughts he heard laughter in his mind.

"**You idiot! Why not take them both as your mates? You know demons take more than one mate. As for Haku not being happy about you having another, we both have seen how she looks at Tsunami, which indicates that she plays for both sides. No, I think she'll be fine with you having another mate, as long as you love her. This Hinata girl loves you and you love her. You need to grow strong to be with the ones you love."**Kyuubi said, voicing his opinion.

"_But there's no way for me to be with them both humans only can have one mate and even with the villagers telling I'm a demon I'm not."_Naruto retorted sadly.

The fox answered,**"Well you are right and wrong. To my understanding of villages people with new bloodlines can have more the one mate due to this Clan Restoration Act, that idiot Uchiha applies to this to since he is the last loyal Uchiha and as for you not being a demon, well yes and no. You aren't a demon, but you are as much a demon as a human can be, while still being human. Of course your new bloodline makes that so."**

"_Great that will make the villagers so fucking happy! Well, at least I might be able to be with Haku and Hinata as long as they're both ok with it. Hey, wait a freaking minute, how are you talking to me?"_Naruto said in a sarcastic tone

"**Well, that piece of the seal you ripped off lets me speak to you telepathically as well as see, hear, and smell what you do,"**Kyuubi explained to his container.

"_Ok, but why haven't you speaking before now and aren't you supposed to be the demon that wants to kill everything in sight. So why are you helping me?"_Naruto asked curiously.

"**I haven't spoken before now because I was tired, do you know how much energy it take to heal someone near death and make a Kekkei Genkai at the same time. And no I'm not evil or want kill everything that opposes me."**Kyuubi replied.

Naruto could feel the sad smile on the fox's face, **"No, at one point in time, I was the guardian of Fire Country, but that hebi-teme put a very powerful genjutsu on me. It put me in to a feral rage and I attacked your village, but thankfully your Hokage sealed me away before I can do any more damage. As to why I'm helping you….well, I'm sorry for making your life so bad. So the bloodline and healing your mate was my way of saying I'm sorry."**

"_Thank you, but I'll find that Hebi-teme and make him pay for disturbing our lives …."_ He was cut from his conversation by a soft voice.

"You know, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." Naruto turned to see Haku in the doorway, smiling at him.

"I will be down in a minute." Naruto said, returning the smile with one of his own.

After a few minutes, Naruto walked downstairs and sat down at the table with everyone eating their food. "Alright, team, we still have a week till the bridge is finished. Sasuke, you'll be coming with me to the bridge. Sakura, you will be watching over the house. Naruto, you are free whatever you want for the day, and Haku, since you aren't part of my team, you can do whatever you want." Kakashi told them.

Sasuke answered, 'Hn'.

Sakura was upset she wasn't going to be with her Sasuke.

Naruto thought it was a perfect time to talk with Haku and maybe get her help working with his new ice ability.

"Alright I'm going to go and train, Haku-chan do you want to come." Naruto asked a blushing Haku.

"Y-yes Nar-Naruto-ku-kun" Naruto just looked at her, wondering why she was stuttering.

Tsunami said in a soft voice, "Maybe you should stay here today." Naruto turned his head to see a blushing Tsunami. He also saw a blushing Sakura look at him only to have her look at the ground when he looked at her. He started to hear Kyuubi laughing

"_Kyuubi…what did you just do"_

"**Ha-ha …. Kit … Sorry kit …. ha-ha …. but it looks like … ha-ha …. It looks like I gave you a more ….. Ha-ha …. A more primal aura that is making the females woozy and acting fangirlish …. Ha-ha. But don't worry, Haku will not be affected as she is your mate, she was probably thrown off by you calling her Haku-chan."**The fox said as he was literally rolling around in his cage.

"_Oh, great, just great, this is all I need right now."_Naruto thought with a groan.

"Um…No thanks, I really need to train, so I'll be leaving now. Bye!" The Jinchuuriki finished quickly as he grabbed Haku's hand and ran out the door before Tsunami could say anything else.

**In The Forest**-Naruto and Haku had just made it to the forest. Now they were looking for a clearing to train in.

Naruto decided to speak up, "Haku, I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto went on to tell her about everything about the Kyuubi, how he saved her, his new bloodline, and finally her being his mate. Haku stood there, listening to everything intently and she was a little surprised that by saving her life, she had become his "mate" as he called it.

But all in all she was happy that he told her all of this. She wasn't to upset about being his mate, she had to admit that he was cute and she did like him, but she would have liked to know him better. She actually found herself hugging him tightly after he finished explaining everything to her.

"_Well that a relief, she doesn't seem mad."_Naruto thought in relief

"**See, I told you, kit, she's fine with it. But you didn't tell her about Hinata. Of course, that was probably wise, too much information could be bad right now. You will need to tell her before you get back to the village."**Kyuubi said in a told-you-so voice.

"_Yeah I know, but not now. I thank I need to get to training."_ Naruto replied back to the fox

He turned to his mate and said, "Hey, Haku-chan, I think we should get to training, maybe you can show me how to use ice jutsus."

"Yeah, sure." Haku said with a nod. She started to show him how to perform Hyoton jutsu, but he was having trouble using the right amount of chakra.

So to help him with his chakra control, she taught him the water walking chakra exercise. It took the rest of the day for him to get it down and by the time he fully got it down, it was time to head back to the house.

**Back at Tazuna's house-** When they got back everyone was set at the table about to eat. They sat down quietly and most of the dinner went by quietly with Tsunami and Sakura looking at Naruto once in a while and having light blushes on their faces.

Haku was glaring at Sakura angrily for looking at her Naruto like that. Naruto decided to break the silence, "Ano ... Kakashi-sensei, we don't have anything really to do, do we?"

"Well, not really, we know the bridge will be done in five or six days. Why do you ask?" The Jonin asked as he let his eye train fully on his student.

"Well I was planning on training for the rest of the week and maybe stay in the forest till we leave for Konoha." replied Naruto.

"I have no problem with you training the rest of the time, but I don't think staying in the forest is a good idea." Kakashi said.

"It will help with survival training, having to find food and shelter." Naruto said, thinking quickly to get the private training trip.

"Alright, but I want you back the night before we leave." Kakashi said, agreeing with the logic that Naruto shot out.

Sasuke was seething in anger at the fact that the dobe was going to train the whole time while he forced to stay here and watched the bridge. But then he thought with the dobe not being here, he could get Kakashi to teach him a couple new jutsus.

The rest of the dinner went rather quietly, well besides Sakura yelling at Kakashi about Naruto getting to train while Sasuke had to stay, but she was silenced by a glare from Sasuke, him not wanting her to blow his chance to get stronger.

When dinner was done, Naruto and Haku packed their supplies, said goodbyes to everyone and headed out into the forest to return in one week.

_**Hakureisaiga- From now on, it is going to be all original now…Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_


	3. The Return of Naruto

**Chapter 3- The Return of Naruto**

On the newly finished bridge, the rest of Team 7 was waiting on their last teammate. The pink-haired one named Sakura was standing there with her foot tapping against the floor. "Sensei, Naruto's late…could something have happen to him while he was training?" She asked her sensei.

Kakashi said, "No, I don't think so, Sakura…isn't that right, Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Naruto. His attire was completely black with a muscle shirt, pants and black bandages wrapped around his ankles much like Kakashi's. His hair grew a bit longer and he had it wrapped at his back of his neck in a small ponytail and on his back were two nodachis. One was fitting in a black sheath and the other on was white.

Sasuke thought, _"Just how strong has he gotten in a week? This is unreal!"_

Sakura was in shock as she thought, _"I-Is that N-Naruto? He looks…so…"_

Inner Sakura interrupted, **"Hot, gorgeous, handsome…I can continue if you want to."**

Sakura said, arguing with her other self, _"Shut up, I love Sasuke-kun…not Naruto."_

Inner Sakura said, _"My vessel is so stupid, the boy practically adored back then….instead she goes after the emo bastard that wants to avenge his clan. Sometimes I wish that I can escape from her with a body."_**(A/N: Wink wink)**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry that we're late….we were paying our respects to Zabuza one last time and it was a long way from Gato's old hideout."

Kakashi said, "Then you must be the ones who took Zabuza's Kubikiri Bocho and it explains the new clothes. Where is it?"

Naruto said, "On my back, sensei. You see, the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist have sentient swords that choose their next successor. Kubikiri Bocho is Zabuza's sword and it changes to fit the successor. The white one is Oathkeeper and the black one is called Oblivion." _**(A/N-Shout out to Kingdom Hearts, people. I don't own)**_

Sasuke eyed the sword, "Do you even know how to use those?"

Naruto slipped his hand from his head to Oblivion's hilt, "Care to test me, Uchiha?"

Kakashi defused the situation, "Enough, you two. Let's go." A cry went out, "Wait!" Kakashi groaned inwardly, _"This was the reason I wanted to leave in the first place."_ The team along with Haku turned to see the whole population of Wave with Tazuna and his family in the front.

"You were going to leave before we could say goodbye, weren't you?" Tsunami said accusingly.

Kakashi said, "No, why would you think?"

Naruto said, "Sensei, your face says it all." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Inari went and hugged Naruto, "Will you come back soon?"

Naruto gave him a smile…a real smile, "Inari, that is a promise in a lifetime…I will definitely come back soon to Wave to visit. Remember to always protect your family no matter what." Inari nodded and stepped back with Tazuna and his mother.

Tsunami said, "Thank you, everyone, Naruto-san, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." She went and gave them all a hug…well, except Kakashi for two reasons….one, he was reading his book and two, she knew about Icha Icha Paradise.

Tazuna nodded to each of them and the team along with Haku ran off on the bridge, waving to them, not knowing that the bridge was christened as the Great Naruto Bridge and a plaque was dedicated to the members of Team 7.

They ran off to Konoha by jumping into the trees and Sasuke asked, "So, dobe, what kind of training did you do?"

Naruto answered, "Why are you so curious, Sasuke? You never bothered with me before or my training before."

Sasuke dismissed the question, "Just tell me what you did."

Naruto said, "I went through physical conditioning….you know, pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups, etc. Then I sparred with Haku-chan, trying to work on my timing with Kage Bunshin…and that is all."

Kakashi thought, _"He is hiding something from Sasuke. It is better if he doesn't tell Sasuke since he still has that superiority complex stuck in his head. I will have to ask him to stay when we report to the Hokage."_

After a few more hours, they approached the gate and two guards, the chunins Izumo and Kotetsu. Kotetsu cried out, "State your name and business."

Kakashi said lazily, "Kakashi Hatake returning with Team 7, consisting with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Izumo said, "Where is Naruto?"

Kakashi inclined his head to the black-haired boy to the left of him with Haku close to him. "Who is the chick?" Kotetsu said with his eyebrow raised.

The Jonin replied, "She wants to join the ranks and we are escorting her to the Hokage." The two chunins nodded and signaled the gatekeeper to open the gates. The gates opened slowly and Team 7 along with Haku walked through, straight to the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile as they walked through the courtyard, Naruto was getting looks that he was not used to…mostly for women who blushed and some of them smiled and waved at him.

Naruto inwardly smiled that the villagers didn't recognize him at all, but he knew that soon they will discover his identity again. So until that time, he was enjoying the looks to the fullest. Soon they reached the Hokage Tower to find Sarutobi at his desk working. When he looked up, he saw Team 7 and his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto said with a foxy smile, "What's up, Hokage-jii?"

The Hokage said, "I see that you all have returned safely and who is this girl?"

Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama, on our mission, it appears that the client lied about it. Apparently the client was targeted by Gato, who hired and sent ninjas to assassinate him. We continued on and met Zabuza Momochi, hired by Gato also. We defeated him for the first time and this girl, Haku, posing as a hunter-nin who was once under Zabuza, took him to heal his wounds. After a week, we met and clashed against each other. Sasuke was at first thought dead, but Haku put him in a false death state just like Zabuza. Needless to say, Zabuza and I destroyed Gato's hired thugs and Zabuza was the one who killed Gato at the cost of his life."

The old man stroked his beard and said, "Alright then, Haku, you will be able to join Konoha's ranks and as common procedure, you will be placed on probation for a month since you were Zabuza's apprentice. What profession would you like to pursue?"

Haku answered, "I would like to become a combat medic, Hokage-sama. So you will be receiving training in the hospital and I will be giving you a plac…"

Naruto said, interrupting the Hokage, "Excuse me, Hokage-jii, but Haku will be staying with me."

Sarutobi said, "Fine, less paperwork for me. Now Sasuke, Sakura, you are dismissed for today and Haku, can you step in the hallway to wait for Naruto?"

The three bowed and went out the door. Sarutobi placed a sound silencing seal on the wall and said, "I am guessing that there is something more that concerns your change, Naruto. Explain from the start."

Naruto began, "Well, after I took care of Gato's cronies from taking Tsunami and Inari, I went to the bridge to find Sasuke trapped in Haku's ice dome and Kakashi-sensei fighting against Zabuza. I went inside the dome to help Sasuke and tried to get him out by using shadow clones to distract Haku, so I can attack from the outside while he attacks from the inside. Haku was able to destroy them quickly and attack us using her speed. We tried this maneuver twice and Sasuke was able to unlock his Sharingan to see her movements, but I was knocked down. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke standing in front of me with senbon needles stuck all over his body. I thought he had died and I got angry at Haku for taking him away, due to my anger, I was able to unleash the Kyuubi chakra and defeated Haku. She wanted me to kill her, so I was going to run and try to knock her out, but then she realized that Zabuza was in trouble, so she grabbed my arm and Shunshin to Zabuza's location, I ran after her. When I reached there, I saw that Kakashi's arm was punched straight through her chest and was on the verge of dying. I wanted to save her….because she was a lot similar to me. So the Kyuubi was able to tell me what to do to save her."

Sarutobi said, "What? You talked to the Kyuubi?"

Naruto said, "Relax, oji-san, the fox didn't do anything at all….well, except gave me a Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi and Sarutobi both shouted, "WHAT?"

Naruto said, "Let me finish please….the Kyuubi told me to mix my blood and chakra along with some of his own and pressed into her wound, which is why my hair turned black. The only drawback is that Haku-chan and I are mates….in short, husband and wife in human terms."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, why would you trust the Kyuubi, he tried to destroy the entire village."

Naruto said, "Because it was not the Kyuubi's fault, apparently he was under some kind of genjutsu. The last thing he remembers is that the one who did it smelled like snakes and had pale yellow slitted eyes."

Both the Hokage and Kakashi immediately knew who was the one who caused all of this pain in Konoha…..Orochimaru, the former student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Snake Sannin, former teammate of Jiraiya and Tsunade and a S-Rank criminal for experimenting on fellow ninjas.

Sarutobi said, "So what is your bloodline, Naruto?"

Naruto explained, "From Kyuubi's description, it has three parts…my bloodline affects the body, chakra and eyes. My body is much like a hanyou…I have enhanced senses, organs, bones, muscles, chakra network, etc. I have more flexibility, a higher healing rate and pain tolerance. Now the Kyuubi made a secondary system that can channel his chakra without damaging my body, only reducing to a minimum and it is immune to tampering. My chakra imprinted on Haku's, making me able to use the Hyoton and my last part, my eyes allow me to see through Genjutsu, which has been my weakest point and able to track an opponent's movements. I am able to detect my opponent's next move from the slightest tension from their bodies and can move in the exact spot where they were at."

The Hokage and Kakashi were in awe and shock, the Kyuubi made his container a practical bloodline gold mine. "Now I also have three abilities…the first is that I give off a primal aura that makes the women act fangirlish and attracted to me."

Kakashi and the Hokage both began to think perverted thoughts and Naruto noticed those looks. "You two are so lucky that I have to explain this or I would use Oiroke no Jutsu on you two. Anyway the second ability is to talk to foxes and the last ability is to control and suppress other demons, but I can only suppress Bijuu." The boy said.

The Hokage and Kakashi were simply miffed by this, no one has ever shown the ability to suppress and control demons since Madara Uchiha and the Shodaime's reign. The old man regained his composure and asked, "This is all wonderful, but what did the Kyuubi ask in return?"

Naruto said, "Nothing…nothing at all. All he wants is that I kick ass because he doesn't want a weak jailor at all. He is still trapped, but he sees, hears and smells everything that I do."

The Hokage said, "Very well, you are dismissed, you better take Haku home before it gets late."

Naruto nodded and went out to meet Haku to escort her to his apartment while Kakashi asked, "Is it like the First's bloodline?"

Sarutobi replied, "Probably, due to who his father is, but I didn't think that the Kyuubi would be able to replicate it at all since it is dormant for some reason, but it is a wonder that the fox would do all of this to help Naruto."

Kakashi said, "Maybe because of his pride, he is the most powerful of the Bijuu and if Naruto is his container, it is logical that he should be the most powerful of the Jinchuurikis."

**Naruto and Haku-** "Tomorrow, Haku-chan, I will give you a tour around Konoha. But for now…." Naruto said as he made 15 Kage Bunshins. "Okay, you get me some clothes before the villagers realize that it is me, you re-supply my weapons and get me two wooden swords, you get us some food other than ramen, you go to the library and look up some wind and water jutsu along with a kenjutsu style, the rest can go to the apartment to accommodate Haku." Naruto said.

The clones nodded and sprang into action. Naruto turned to Haku and said, "Well, then shall we go, Koori hime?"

Haku blushed scarlet red and stuttered, "H-Hai."

Naruto smiled and offered the crook of his arm, which she gingerly took it and placed her arm inside of the crook. The two walked toward the apartment while Naruto kept her occupied by telling her stories of his greatest pranks.

Haku giggled as she imagined the pranks that he had done over the years of his Academy days. When they finally reached his apartment, Naruto noticed that Haku was a little reluctant to let go of his arm and inwardly smiled at the affection that Haku actually liked him a bit.

He opened the door and allowed Haku to walk in, the apartment was a bit small, but cozy with a warm feeling to it. Naruto showed Haku to her room and gave her the privacy that she would need. Soon the clones came back with the necessities and the one with the weapons brought the quality-grade weapons, but what caught Naruto's eye was the black trench knives that the clone felt compelled to buy, the clone in charge of the food bought vegetables, steak and white sticky rice.

Haku and Naruto ate together at the table this time, Haku told Naruto about her travels with Zabuza over their dinner. Soon as they were finished, Naruto inspected the library jutsu and kenjutsu style. The Kenjutsu style was called Touketsu Ryu _**(Translation: Frozen Dragon Style)**_ His clothes consisted of an assortment of dark blue, reds and black.

Soon Naruto went to bed and fell asleep with Kyuubi talking to him. Kyuubi said, **"Tomorrow, you need to work on your speed with your kenjutsu, though your technique is good with the Silent Homicide style…you need to get some weights and fix up your taijutsu."**

Naruto replied, _"Got it, Kyuubi, I will need to find a taijutsu scroll that fits me the best, I think I will ask Hokage-oji-san tomorrow and I got to work on my new Jutsu too."_

Kyuubi said, **"Get to sleep, kit…you have a big day ahead of you."** Naruto mentally nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and walked into the bathroom, still rubbing his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Haku, who was topless at the moment. The boy blinked once, twice…three times and did the most logical thing that all naïve boys do when it comes to the opposite sex….he fainted.

Naruto woke up after a few minutes with Haku peering into his face. The Jinchuuriki smiled at her and slowly the memories returned back to his mind. His face paled and he backed away while bowing low, "Gomen nasai, please don't think that I am a pervert, Haku-chan."

Haku held her hand to her mouth as she giggled softly, "It is okay, Naruto-kun. I know that you didn't mean it at all, you are just not used to live with others still and since we are technically married, it shouldn't be a problem between us."

Naruto had a light blush as Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's predicament, **"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Kit, you and this girl are going to be some good entertainment for me…by the way, tell her that she got nice breasts, 32C and she is still growing a bit."**

Naruto said, _"Shut up, Ero-kitsune…I am not a pervert, I don't know about Haku-chan's breast size, plus we aren't even married."_

Kyuubi retorted, **"Helllloooo, the girl just said that you are technically married since you are mates. Plus you are a fucking ninja, which means that you are an adult. In conclusion, it means that you are able to enjoy the finer things in life such as alcohol and sex since you are able to kill. In terms, you are old enough to kill, you are old enough to drink and fuck like rabbits in heat."**

Naruto blushed a bit more as Kyuubi continued, **"Besides your connection as mates is much deeper than your typical commitment. As mates, you are able to feel everything she feels emotionally, know her location, everything. It also means that if someone wants to date Haku, she wouldn't be attracted to that person and rejects that person, which gives you all the more reason to tell Haku about Hinata. If you imprint on Hinata as a potential mate, then Haku will do the same as well."**

Naruto replied, _"I think that it is too soon. I will tell her when the time is right."_

Naruto cut the mental conversation as he heard Haku calling his name. She had a worried look on her face and Naruto smiled at her to reassure her feelings that he was okay and she didn't offend him in any way.

Haku smiled softly in return and got up, "While you were knocked out, I took the liberty of making breakfast for the both of us."

Naruto said, "Thanks, after this, we will go and tour Konoha, but I need to make a pit stop at the Hokage Tower to ask him about some taijutsu scrolls that I can learn."

Haku nodded, "That is fine, Naruto-kun. We can kill two birds with one stone since I need to see the Hokage about the hospital job."

The two walked to the table to find hotcakes, eggs and sausage links on their plates. Naruto said, "Wow, Haku-chan, this is amazing."

Haku blushed at his praise, "I-It's not much, N-Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki turned to her, "Are you crazy, I can never make eggs like this, I usually burn them." Haku's blush deepened as the couple sat at the table and ate their breakfast. After they ate and Naruto got dressed, they strode over to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto listened to the gossip of the demon finally died on a mission and shook his head at the villagers' stupidity. He still had his whisker marks and blue eyes, but they couldn't recognize him because he had long black hair, a bit taller and had lost his baby fat only to be replaced with muscle.

"_Hmph and they call me dead-last."_ Naruto thought to himself.

They approached the secretary, who ushered them inside to see the Hokage. "Naruto, what can I do for you?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto said, "I would like to know if there are any taijutsu scrolls that I can borrow, so I can learn since mine is a little sloppy."

The Hokage stroked his beard and said, "I think I might have one."

The old man thought, _"I will give him his mother's taijutsu style…after all, it is rightfully his and I have a feeling that something will happen to it."_ The Hokage approached his library and pulled out a red scroll, "I think that this style will suit you well, Naruto. It is called the Raging Torrent style, made by one of our finest ninja here in Konoha."

Naruto thanked him and Haku said, "Hokage-sama, I would like to know when does my shift starts at the hospital."

The Hokage said, "Let me check my records, Haku-san….hmm, let's see….ah, yes, you will start tomorrow at 8 in the morning and end at 4 in the afternoon."

Haku bowed, "Thank you, sir." The two walked out, leaving Sarutobi to glare at the pile of paperwork. _"I hate you so much….I will find your weakness, you son of a bitch."_The old man thought at his most powerful adversary.

**Naruto and Haku-**The couple walked around the courtyard, showing her everything in the village. They first stopped by Ichiraku Ramen, where Teuchi and Ayame greeted them immensely despite that they didn't recognize Naruto at first with his long, black hair.

Next, they went to the various training grounds and stores. After that, the last place that Naruto was taking her to happen to be his favorite spot. "Haku-chan, hold tight, okay?" Naruto said.

Haku nodded and held him closer to her as he Hyo Shunshin along with her for the ride. Minutes later, she looked to see that they were on top of the Hokage Monument, ironically on the Fourth Hokage's head. Then she turned around to see the reason why that this spot was Naruto's favorite. You could see that the whole village was silhouetted by the sunset, making it have a soft glow radiate off of it.

"I-It's beautiful." Haku whispered.

Naruto replied, "Yes, it is….but I know something that pales in comparison."

Haku asked, "What?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "You."

Haku began to blush a scarlet red as she looked at Naruto's serious expression. They sat on the Yondaime's head, watching as the sun sets downwards until night. Naruto looked down to see Haku sleeping soundly on his chest.

He moved a strand of hair from her beautiful face, _"She looked so peaceful when she is sleeping. I better get her home now."_He thought to himself. He Shunshin back to his apartment and went to bed in his current state, feeling too tired to get Haku and himself up to move into his pajamas, plus Haku was latched on tight to his persona and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Naruto laid himself on his back with Haku lying on his chest and went to sleep. Next morning, Naruto woke up early to train himself in his taijutsu with the Raging Torrent style at six in the morning after leaving a note for Haku to know where he was, and then he proceeded to have Kage Bunshin brush up on the Silent Homicide style while he himself studied the Touketsu Ryu style.

Then he would do some physical conditioning with some weights strapped to his arms and legs along with some meditation and after that, he would practice his chakra control by walking on water like he saw this one girl with her hair wrapped in buns did. He figured out that it was not easy to do, but more challenging than the tree climbing exercise that he did with Kakashi-sensei.

After his early morning training, he would arrive at 11:00 for his missions with Sasuke and Sakura, who would usually yell at him for being late, but Naruto didn't care about her opinion. This was his routine for three months and over the time period, Naruto and Haku had gotten closer than ever by talking or going on dates. Naruto's hair grew and his ponytail ended at the middle of his back.

A few strands of hair hung over his hitai-ate and his face grew sharper, making his life difficult with women blushing and winking at him. Haku grew over the months too….feminine wise.

As Kyuubi predicted, she grew to a certain extent along with her medical training. She learned that she could use the Chakra Scalpel jutsu in her senbon to cut off her opponent's internal systems without having to come up and personal. She changed from her Mist attire to wear a navy blue Mandarin collar shirt and standard Jonin pants with white tape around her ankles. She learned swordsmanship also and used the Touketsu Ryu style as well, she named her katana Shirosuki _**(Translation: White Moon)**_

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes.**_


	4. The Chunin Exams

**Chapter 4- The Chunin Exams**

Naruto woke up with Haku lying on his chest. Ever since that day, Haku had gotten pretty comfortable with using his chest as a pillow. He smiled at her and made a Kage Bunshin and substitutes himself with it. Then he went out to do his morning workout and meditation, and then he met his team.

He saw Sakura in front of two Suna genin, one of them was holding his friend and declared rival, Konohamaru Sarutobi very tightly. The Jinchuuriki moved quickly with Oathkeeper and Oblivion to aim at the boy's neck and arm holding Konohamaru. "I suggest that you let my friend go now like a good little kitty or else I take your arm and your life at the same time."

The boy didn't believe him at first until Naruto jabbed lightly with Oblivion at his neck, causing a bead of blood was releasing from the broken skin and released his killing intent to prove his point.

"_His killing intent…he is really serious about killing me."_ the boy thought.

He gently set Konohamaru down to the ground and the boy ran to his friends, Moegi and Udon while Naruto sheathed Oblivion and Oathkeeper while he Shunshin beside the kids. The boy growled and took out the bandaged bundle on his back and the girl said, "Kankuro…don't."

The boy known as Kankuro glared at the blond girl and said, "Shut up, Temari…this kid needs to learn to respect his elders."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "This coming from a boy who plays dress up as a cat and wears his sister's make up. It seems that I am the elder in this one, kid. Plus I really don't think you would do that considering your teammate beside Sasuke is practically glaring at you."

Kankuro stiffened and everyone turned slightly to see a red-haired ninja with green eyes and a gourd strapped to his back. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's perception since he never sensed the red head at all.

The boy Suna Shunshin downwards to his teammates, "Kankuro, put that thing away….you are embarrassing us since we are representing Suna."

Kankuro said, "But…."

The redhead glared at him, "Do it or I will kill you, Kankuro."

Kankuro immediately shut up and put the bundle on his back. "Come on, we are leaving, you two."

Sakura said, "Wait a minute, you three are from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Why are you here?"

The blond girl turned to her, "Are you serious? We are here for the Chunin Exams. Where the hell have you been at?"

Sasuke said, "You….what is your name?"

The girl pointed at herself, "Who? Me."

Sasuke replied rudely, "No, the red-head."

The boy replied, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Yours?"

Sasuke said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara turned to Naruto and said, "And what is your name?"

Naruto said, "Naruto Uzumaki and may I ask for yours, miss?"

The blond girl said with a blush, "My name is Sabaku no Temari."

Naruto said, "That is a nice name for a beautiful lady, I look forward to seeing you again, Temari-san." Temari had a light blush on her face, which enabled Kankuro teasing material for him to use against her.

Gaara said, "Come on, Temari, Kankuro." Then the boy thought to himself, _"Interesting, Mother wants the Uchiha's blood, but what is it about Uzumaki that intrigued me so much and makes me fear his power at the same time. I guess I will have to wait until the exams….I hate waiting."_

Naruto turned to Konohamaru, "Are you okay, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru said, "I am okay, Naruto-nii-san. That was so cool! Where did you get those swords at?"

Naruto said with a soft smile, "Let's just say a great person entrusted them to me. Now run along and try not to bump into anyone on the way either."

Moegi said, "Can't you play with us?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute and said, "Why not? I got time to kill."

Sakura said, "Naruto…we have a team meeting today."

The Jinchuuriki replied, "So? Sensei is usually two hours late anyway."

Sakura retorted, "But he might show up on time this time."

Naruto replied coolly, "You said that three months ago, now if he just so happens to show up early, tell him that I thought he was going to be late like always." Naruto ran off with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to go to the meeting place on the bridge.

Two hours later, Naruto showed up on the bridge with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura growled out, "Don't…say…a word."

Naruto smirked at her while Kakashi showed up, crouching on the railing of the bridge.

"Yo." The Jonin said.

Sakura shrieked, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi said, "Sorry, I was helping an old lady across the street like the gentleman I am."

Sakura shouted, "STOP LYING!"

Kakashi said, ignoring Sakura's outburst, "Now, I have an announcement…..I will be entering you three in the Chunin Exams, which will be held in two days time." He looked at Sasuke's look of anticipation, Sakura's look of indecisiveness and Naruto's look of impassiveness.

"The exams are completely individual choice, so if you don't want to go to the exams, you don't have to do it at all. The exam will be held at room 301 at the Ninja Academy. You are free of all duties until the exams start." Kakashi Shunshin away as did Naruto. Sasuke was seething that Naruto knew the Shunshin no Jutsu before he did and Sakura ran after him to ask him for a date….again, only to get rejected….again.

**Naruto-** The Kyuubi said, **"The Chunin Exams, eh? That means that there will be strong genin there including experienced ones as well."**

Naruto replied, _"Yeah, I will have to train harder to be ready for the exams."_

Kyuubi said, **"That Gaara kid…I felt something familiar from him…I sensed demonic power from him, I think you should concentrate some of your training in controlling my youki chakra, so you can get used to it and activate instantly."**

Naruto said, _"That is a good suggestion, I have a feeling that I am going to need it most likely."_ Naruto ended the conservation to walk inside his apartment to find Haku inside.

"Oh, hi, Naruto-kun." Haku said with a smile.

"Haku-chan? I thought you were at the hospital." Naruto said.

The Hyoton user replied, "They gave me leave since they have to prepare for something called the Chunin Exams, so I am off for two days."

Naruto said, "So you too, huh?"

Haku said, "Are you in the exams?"

The Jinchuuriki replied, "I am thinking of going in the exams. I would like to test my progress to see if I am stronger than I was when I was back in Wave."

Haku smiled, putting a hand over Naruto, "I think you are stronger than before, Naruto-kun. If you need the exams to convince yourself, then I think you should go. Just be careful, some of the genin are taught to kill their enemies without any hesitation."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Haku-chan…..I will be careful." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush red and hold her cheek in a daze.

Kyuubi thought as he chuckled, _**"He has a way with words and actions, this kid is going to be a lady killer if he keeps this up."**_

Over the two days, Naruto sparred with Haku and learned to control Kyuubi's chakra. He was able to control up to two tails only with his youki. After that, he felt that he would lose control if he tried to get the third tail to activate, but he knew that he shouldn't need it at all due to Kyuubi's reassurance of Gaara's demonic level.

He wouldn't need the Demon Fox's cloak at all, but the Jinchuuriki was cautious about it. The number one of all ninja to survive was to never underestimate your opponent, which is why Naruto always lived. He got up and checked his inventory to seal his wooden swords, his trench knives, some of his kunai and shuriken along with the first aid kit that Haku made for him.

He strapped on his two kunai holsters and told Haku good-bye, who gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. They were both blushing as Naruto walked out the door with Kyuubi in his head laughing at the two's reactions.

He wore black fingerless gloves brown boots that cover up his ankles, black baggy pants that gave up a slight bulge at the end since they were fitted inside the boots and an indigo collared custom-made muscle shirt. _**(A/N: Picture Vergil from Devil May Cry without his coat if I didn't describe it enough)**_

If you had direct chakra to travel into it, it was capable of deflecting thrown kunai and etched on the back was the kanji for honor and ice. The Jinchuuriki met up with Sasuke and Sakura to his surprise, waiting for him. The three of them went inside the Ninja Academy to see that they were a lot of people on the second floor.

Team 7 rushed over to see that there were 2 genin that were up in front, blocking the door to room 301. Naruto looked at the two and recognized them as the Chunin guards. _"They must be the ones who are trying to weed out the weaklings for the competition,"_ thought the Jinchuuriki.

Before Naruto could tell anybody about the disguise, the ever arrogant Uchiha said, "Yo, release the genjutsu on the sign, I got business on the third floor." The disguised Kotetsu attacked Sasuke and the Uchiha relented by sending a kick of his own, but a bowl-haired kid came in the nexus of their kicks and stopped it.

Then a bun-haired girl dressed in a pink Chinese-style shirt and green pants came over to the green spandex-wearing kid to knock him upside his head. "Lee, I thought we agree on not revealing our skills."

Lee said, "But Tenten…"

He looked at Sakura and Tenten followed his gaze to see Sasuke and Naruto. She sighed and then a new voice called, "Hey, you with the scowl."

Sasuke turned to see a Hyuga with a smug look on his face, "What is your name?"

Sasuke said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hyuga replied, "Neji Hyuga. I look forward to see you in the exams. Lee, Tenten, let's go." The team went upstairs and soon afterwards, Team 7 followed them. As soon as they were proceeding upstairs, Lee called down to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you to a duel."

Naruto said, "Sasuke, we have no time for this."

Sasuke said, "I have plenty of time to beat this freak."

Naruto said, "Sasuke, never underestimate your opponent."

Sasuke didn't listen and Naruto sighed, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you at all." Naruto left to go upstairs to see Tenten waiting for Lee.

"Hello, you are Tenten, right?" Naruto asked.

Tenten said, "Yes and you are?"

Naruto held out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Tenten took his hand and gave him a firm handshake, "Do you mind if I see your swords?"

Naruto smiled, "No, not at all." He unsheathed Oathkeeper and Oblivion with a ring and held out the hilt of Oblivion for her to inspect. "I have never seen a sword like this before, what is her name?" she asked curiously.

The Jinchuuriki replied as he took it back and gave Oathkeeper to her, "Oblivion and this one is Oathkeeper."

Tenten said, "Both of them compliments each other, Oathkeeper seems like a defensive weapon to protect and Oblivion seem like the offensive. Together, they are unstoppable if they are used correctly."

Naruto said, "You seem to know your weapons, Tenten."

Tenten said, "I have to….I plan to become a weapons specialist after all."

Naruto said, "I hope to see in the exams then, Tenten."

Tenten said, "As do I, have you seen Lee?"

Naruto said, "Preferably, he is probably kicking the Uchiha's ass now due to the speed he did display against those chunin."

Tenten said, "Chunin? Those were genin."

Naruto replied, "No, those were chunin, preferably the ones that you see guard the gates."

Tenten said, "How?"

Naruto said, "The Henge no Jutsu." Tenten slapped her forehead, not realizing that the chunin fooled them with a simple Henge. Naruto said, "Well, we better wait for them by the door way." Naruto and Tenten walked together to the doors leading to room 301.

Kyuubi said, **"She is cute, I bet she will be even cuter with those ridiculous buns on the top of her head. She reminds me of a panda or Mickey Mouse."**

Naruto said, _"Kyuubi, is that really all you think about? Women?"_

Kyuubi said, **"No, I think about booze and how many ways I will kill, maim and/or torture that snake bastard when we find his slippery ass."**

Naruto sweat dropped as he said, _"I should have never even asked about it."_

He was disturbed when Tenten waved her hand in his face, "Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto said, "I am fine, I am just thinking about the exams."

Tenten said, "You are nervous, aren't you?"

The Jinchuuriki replied, "I am a little, this is my first time taking these exams."

Tenten said, "Don't worry, I am sure that you will be fine, plus if things go wrong, we will bail you out."

Naruto chuckled, "It is more like the other way around, Tenten."

Tenten playfully shoved him, "Hey, don't get cocky, I bet I could beat you with one hand behind my back."

Naruto said, "I guess that we have to wait and see, Tenten."

The two went up to find Kakashi waiting by the door and Tenten was allowed inside. Naruto said, "This wasn't individual choice, was it?"

Kakashi said, "No, it wasn't. Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Sure enough, Sakura and a beaten Sasuke came up to them.

Kakashi said, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Sakura said, "Green spandex, sunset, rainbow…..so….much….hugging."

Kakashi's lone eye widened and Naruto became confused, "What?"

Kakashi said, "It seems that they met Might Gai."

Naruto said, "Who is that?"

Kakashi said, "You know Rock Lee?"

Naruto nodded and Kakashi said, "Picture an older version of him talking out the flames of youth." Naruto shuddered at the thought of it, but he had no idea what were the flames of youth. "But it doesn't add up with Sasuke's bruises." Kakashi continued.

Naruto said, "I can answer that, Sasuke-teme answered a challenge to Rock Lee and got his ass kicked. Judging by Lee's speed, I think that Sasuke's body couldn't keep up with him." Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto as Kakashi said, "That seems understandable, now good luck to you all."

Team 7 nodded and went through the door, but Kakashi whispered to Naruto, "If you get into trouble, Naruto, don't hesitate to do everything in your power to survive."

Naruto said seriously, "I got it."

Soon Sasuke was glomped by another one of his fan girls, Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, who specializes in jutsu that affect the aspects of the mind. Sakura began to yell at her and the two started their feud as usual. Then Team 8 came up with Kiba announcing their presence.

"Hey, where is Naruto at?" the Inuzuka asked.

Ino noticed that the blond-haired prankster was not around them and asked, "That is right, where is he?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I am right here, Ino."

The rookies turned to see him and their mouths dropped especially Ino's. Hinata blushed at her crush and how handsome he had gotten. "Jeez, I can't believe you guys didn't recognize me…well, except Shino. I can tell he knew who I was by my chakra." Naruto said as he reached behind his neck and pick out a bug on his finger.

The bug flew off his finger and went straight to Shino. Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed and almost fainted to the ground, but Naruto grabbed her before she hit the floor and helped her steady herself.

Ino, Sakura and Kiba shouted at the same time, "Since when you call her Hinata-chan?"

Naruto said, "Since now, after all, she is a princess….a cute one too."

Hinata blushed as she whispered, "T-Thank you."

Naruto put a hand on her forehead, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You look a bit red, you don't have a fever, do you?"

Kyuubi warned, **"Kit, you are going to make her faint with all of this attention on her and I think mutt boy just might attack you."** Naruto replied, _"He wouldn't dare, if I find one scratch on Hinata-chan because of that, I will rip him apart."_

Suddenly Kyuubi started to growl and Naruto asked hesitantly, _"Kyuubi, what is wrong?"_ The demonic fox answered, **"That silver-haired kid….he is reeking of the smell of snakes."** Naruto said, _"Really? That is not the one who placed the genjutsu on you, but he might be working for him or that lady we saw at the dango shop."_ Kyuubi replied, **"No, her smell is faint and covered with dango instead. This one is laced with it."** The Jinchuuriki said, _"Calm down for now, if he shows any sign of being a spy, I will take him out in the exam."_

He focused on the newcomer, who introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto instantly searched his memory for that name and remembered that he is a medic, trained by his adoptive father, who was one of Konoha's finest. If he was a spy, he would be essential to a person who hated Konoha.

Sakura asked, "Is this your first time, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto said, "Nope, this is my seventh, but I have gotten some good information over the years. Want to see my ninja info cards?"

Sasuke asked, "Do you have information on individuals?"

Kabuto said, "Why yes."

The Uchiha said, "I want information on Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara."

Kiba said, "I want information on Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned as he thought, _"I bet his record is humiliating and then Hinata will go out with me."_

Kabuto pulled out three cards and said, "Rock Lee, he has completed 20 D-Rank and 11 C-Rank missions, his taijutsu is off the charts, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu is non-existent. Sabaku no Gaara, he has completed 14 C-Rank and 1 B-Rank, his abilities are unknown, but it is said that he has returned from every mission without a scratch. Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki, he has completed 24 D-Rank and 2 A-Rank missions…"

Sakura said, "Wait, that is wrong, we only did one."

Kabuto said, "Oh, you didn't know, he happened to catch a chunin, Mizuki Touji, from taking the Scroll of Sealing and killing Iruka Umino. Anyway, he seems to know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and his taijutsu has improved along with his kenjutsu."

Naruto said, "You seem to know a lot about that mission despite the fact that it was classified to the Hokage's eyes only. On top of that, you are Ishide Yakushi's adopted son, who is a chief medical ninja in the ANBU, who was one of Konoha's finest medics at the time. Since he is your father, he taught you everything you know….which means you are a spy."

Kabuto laughed, "What makes you think so, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "The fact that you failed this exam six times despite the fact you are an accomplished medic and the fact that you smelled a lot like snakes….a smell that is known to only one person who could possibly have the motive to destroy Konoha….Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and S-Rank criminal."

The place was silent until Kabuto laughed again, "You are quite the comedian, Naruto-kun. Me affiliated with Orochimaru? That is very humorous of you to think so."

Naruto laughed as well, "You are right, Kabuto. To think that you caught me that fast."

The Rookie Nine sighed in relief, but Kabuto thought, _"That boy….I am going to have to take him out when Orochimaru-sama separates them from the Uchiha."_

Naruto thought, _"I got you, traitor."_

A man shouted, "Okay, genin, pipe down and shut the hell up now. First rule, there will be no fighting whatsoever or I will have to kill you." That man was Ibiki Morino, Head of the Torture and Interrogation Division. Ibiki said, "Good, now everyone will come in a single order fashion to get a paper from one of these chunin and draw a number. The number will indicate where you will be sitting for the remainder of this part. I will explain the rules when everyone is seated."

Soon all of the genin were seated down and Ibiki said, "Okay, now here are the rules. This test had a grade point system, each question is equal to one point. If you get one wrong, you lose a point. Now if you even think of cheating, you lose two points, which means there are chances that you will be disqualified. Now this test also depends on your teammates, your points must meet the requirement of 20 points or more. If you don't, you along with your teammates will be thrown out of the exam."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately started to glare at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki smirked as he leaked killing intent and both of his teammates felt a chill running down their spines whenever they looked at Naruto.

Ibiki said, "Now begin…"

There were a rustling of papers and Naruto looked at his paper to see that the questions were very hard to answer. Naruto thought, _"Ibiki gave us enough chances to cheat…why would he do that unless…he wants us to cheat. Usually if you are caught cheating in the Academy, you would be thrown out immediately. Now who has the answers?"_

Naruto's eyes darted around to see Shikamaru two rows ahead of him, but he was sleeping on top of his test, Sakura was 3 rows to his left behind him and then he noticed that Hinata was beside him. Hinata used her Byakugan to cheat and then looked over to Shikamaru to see his paper, which was filled with the correct answers. She wrote them down quickly and deactivated it before anyone could see.

"_Looks like I have to use Hinata-chan for my answers. Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I have to pass."_Naruto looked down at his test, pretending that he was thinking and concentrated on focusing his chakra. Near the lamp where there were mirrors, Naruto used the moisture in the air to form an ice mirror and directed it to Hinata's paper.

Naruto smirked and began to write the answers down quickly before anyone caught on to his scheme. He noticed that Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the person's pencil movements, Tenten used the mirrors to help her and Lee with the answers and Gaara used sand to blind and looked a random genin's paper.

Naruto found Hinata was glancing to her left to watch his movements, so he decided to turn his eyes on her and winked at her. Hinata blushed and turned away while doing her occasional habit of pressing her pointer fingers together.

Kyuubi said, **"Naruto, stop teasing the poor girl or she will die of blushing."**

Naruto said, _"What? I just show her that I am okay."_

Ibiki said, "Okay, now for the tenth question….this depends on your answer with a few more rules. If you answer this question incorrectly, you and your team will automatically fail and never be able to take the exam again."

Kiba shouted, "That is some bullshit, there are many genin here that were here from last year."

Ibiki said, "Too bad, they were lucky enough that they didn't have me. This is my classroom and my rules are law here. Got it, puppy?" The proctor continued, "But I will be nice, if you don't want to answer this question, then you can quit and will be able to take the exam again. Now for those of you, who don't want to take the tenth question, raise your hand now."

Many hands rose up in the air in silence as various ninja and their teams failed due to their fear. When Naruto noticed that the room was almost empty, he started to laugh, making Ibiki look at him.

"What is so funny, Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto replied, "The fact that you fooled the idiots who left about being able to ban them from the exams. You used the fear and caused turmoil in their minds to torture themselves. No wonder, you are dubbed as the Mind Reaper, but I don't think it is going to work on us….we are smarter than that."

Ibiki thought, _"This kid….he is very smart to catch on and with his words, he diffused the atmosphere I just created."_The proctor said with an evil smirk, "Just for that, Uzumaki…you have just sealed this room's fate….as a result, you all….pass the first part of the exam."

Sakura said, "What? What about the questions and what was the point of the tenth question?"

Ibiki replied with a smirk, "You can say that the decision to stay or leave was the last question. The other nine questions were there to test your information gathering skills. You had to cheat in order to pass, so there were 3 chuunin disguised as genin in the room with the correct answers. Those of you who cheated poorly were eliminated and the team suffered. Sometimes, information is more valuable than life itself. People risk their lives on missions and certain information can be the difference between life and death. People will do anything to acquire it."

He revealed the scars in his head, "You must be vigilant if the enemy happens to capture you and endure any pain."

Sasuke thought, _"The aftereffects of torture."_

A black form burst through the window, laughing at the examinees. All of the students' eyes went wide as the newly revealed kunoichi threw two kunai into the ceiling, pinning the black cloth that previously surrounded the kunoichi to the ceiling of the room.

The figure wore a tan trench coat, a fishnet bodysuit and orange skirt. She started to speak in a demanding tone, "I am Mitarashi Anko, your second examiner for the chuunin exams! Now everyone get off your asses and follow me to training ground 44!"

**Omake-** "Is this your first time, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto said, "No, this is my seventh time, but over the years, I have defeated some people and gained powerful cards. Want to see my Pokemon cards?"

Naruto took out Oathkeeper and Oblivion to cut off Kabuto's head.

Sakura yelled, "Naruto, why did you do that, he just wanted to show us his Pokemon cards."

Naruto said, "You are so stupid, Sakura."

Sakura said, "What?"

Ino said, "Kabuto was a spy."

Sakura said, "What? How?"

The rest of the Rookie Nine said, "BECAUSE THIS IS YU-GI-OH TOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!"

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes.**_


	5. Confrontations

**Chapter 5-Confrontations**

The woman known as Anko Mitarashi looked over the genin and turned to Ibiki, "You passed 26 teams, Ibiki. Are you losing your touch?"

Ibiki replied, "You are early, Anko and no, I am not losing my touch. It seems that we have an interesting bunch this time."

Anko said, "Oh, well, it doesn't really matter anyway, my test will cut them in half. Now move!" The genin filed out of the room to follow the lady, who seemed to be scarier than the last one. After the genin left to follow Anko to the next location, Ibiki began to pick up the papers on the desks until he came up to one with a note addressed to him.

_Ibiki – I would like to inform you that Kabuto Yakushi is in league with S-Rank criminal Orochimaru. He seems to know a lot of classified information including the one that was involving with the capture of traitor Mizuki Touji. I plan on pursuing him in the exams or most likely he will try to find me. I need you to report this to the Hokage and have him send ANBU while I will stall Kabuto. I will use the Kyuubi's chakra as a beacon to help them find our location._

_~ Naruto Uzumaki~_

Ibiki immediately performed a Shunshin to the Hokage's office to report this urgent matter to him.

**Forest of Death-** "This ground here, kiddies, is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Why is it named that? Well, you all will soon know the meaning of the name." Anko said.

Naruto replied, "It doesn't look like much to me."

Anko looked at him and the Jinchuuriki noticed the evil glint in her eye. She threw a kunai at Naruto, who deflected it with Oathkeeper in hand. Then Anko came up behind him and said, "Young ones like you….have a tendency to die first." She cut his cheek only for Naruto to disappear.

Anko felt the cold steel of Oathkeeper against her neck as Naruto said, "Rule #13: Always be ready for unexpected surprises."

Sasuke thought, "_So fast….he is almost as fast as that Lee kid. He is definitely stronger than before."_

Hinata thought, "_S-Sugoi, Naruto-kun."_

Kiba growled as he thought, _"So what? He will never be able to beat me, he is still a dobe. Then I will take Hinata away from you and force her to have my pups after I humiliate you, showing her the flaws that you have."_

Anko said after Naruto stepped back and withdrew his weapon from her jugular, "Well, here is the test….there is a tower in the middle of this forest. Your objective is to reach the tower with these two scrolls." She pulled out a white and black scroll each adorned with the kanji for heaven on the white and earth on the black.

The Tokubetsu Jonin continued, "Your team will receive one of these scrolls. Half is earth and the other receives heaven, you will have to battle each other to get the scroll that you need. The rules are that you must come to the tower within the period of five days, you must have your entire team with you to get into the tower. If one of your team members are dead or incapacitated, your team is disqualified. The last rule is that you must never open the scroll at all circumstances….if you do….well, let's just say that bad things will happen. Now everyone that wants to continue must sign these death waiver forms meaning if you just so happen to die….I am not responsible for your death. We will have a fifteen minute break for you to discuss with your team."

The genin scattered to their teams to sign their forms, Naruto signed his instantly and began to search for Kabuto. He found him over by one of the chunin who was giving them the scrolls. _"He is not backing out, which means he is going to try and kill me. His teammates might not know about his loyalty or they are in league with him, so I got to be careful."_He thought to himself.

Kyuubi said, **"Just make sure you kill him. With this Kabuto character out of the way, Orochimaru can no longer heal himself since the traitor is probably his personal medic/boy-toy."**

Naruto said, _"Kyuubi, I appreciate it if you didn't put that mental image in my mind. That is even worse than the genjutsu that Kakashi described with Gai and Lee."_

Kyuubi said, **"Good point."**

So the teams all went to get a scroll and Naruto got his scroll and gave Sasuke a duplicate. Something in his gut told him that giving the scroll to Sasuke was a bad idea. After all the teams got their scrolls, they approached their gates and when Anko gave them the signal to start, they rushed through. Naruto immediately made a Kage Bunshin discreetly and sent it away.

**Naruto Kage Bunshin-** The clone crouched on a branch to find an unsuspected Ame team. The clone smirked as he took out two kunai in his hand and jumped down on two of the Ame nin, killing them by stabbing the ninja's necks.

The last one tried to run, but he was put in a false death state with two senbon before he could get any further. He searched the ninja's inventory to find a earth scroll, kunai, shuriken, blank scrolls and a summoning contract for dragons.

"_Hmm, dragons, I think I will hold on to this."_ Naruto thought. He quickly stuffed it into his pouch and moved toward his original self's position.

**Naruto-** The original instantly got the nerves that somebody was coming and opened his mouth to speak until a strong wind pushed him away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. He crashed into a tree a few feet away from his team to find a large snake in front of him.

"Orochimaru has been feeding you well." Naruto commented as he took out Oblivion.

The snake hissed as it coiled back and struck at Naruto. The Jinchuuriki waited and jumped at the last second onto its head, and then he took Oblivion and stabbed the snake's head. It thrashed and flipped for a few minutes until it went limp and disappeared into smoke.

"It seems Orochimaru is here." Naruto mused, and then he heard whistling and used his nodachi to block the incoming shuriken. He looked up to see Kabuto and his team. "I am assuming Orochimaru sent you three to kill me, huh?" the Jinchuuriki said.

Kabuto said, "You know too much, Naruto-kun. I can't have you interfering with Orochimaru-sama's plans."

Naruto said, "What? Plans for the sex positions you two are going to try tonight. Enlighten me."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, "His grand plan is to raze Konoha into the ground with his new army."

Naruto said, "You mean Oto, that country is new and hardly has any ninja. Which means that you have an ally to help Orochimaru with his plans and it would be someone that we would least expect….Suna, our ally since Cloud is independent, Iwa is cautious about us and Ame doesn't give a shit about us? Am I correct?"

Kabuto said, "You are very smart, Naruto-kun. We could use you in our cause."

Naruto said, "Sorry, I prefer to have free will, which is something that doesn't have to be in Oto."

Kabuto said, "Please, you are a Jinchuuriki. Everyone hates your guts and has beaten you since you were young. You think that there are people here that accept you."

Naruto replied, "Yes, there are a few…..if they don't like me at all, so be it. I don't give a damn about what they say because as long as there are people that I know care about me, I will protect this village to my last breath."

Kabuto said, "Then this is the end…Yoroi, go…" Yoroi attacked Naruto, who back flipped and dodged his punch. Yoroi suddenly did hand signs and his hands were covered with chakra. _"Does he know medical jutsu too?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Yoroi ran at him, trying to hit him with his chakra-infused fist, but the Jinchuuriki dodged him. Finally Naruto grabbed his forearm and broke in with a single swing, and then cut off Yoroi's other arm. Yoroi screamed in pain, but Naruto silenced him by bringing his sword down on Yoroi's head.

The Jinchuuriki flicked off blood from Oblivion and Kyuubi shouted, **"Kit, behind you!"** Naruto turned to see Misumi behind him and caught his forearm, but the weird thing was that Misumi's arm bended around his own and Misumi caught him in a choke hold.

Misumi cracked his neck and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Misumi said, "What?"

Suddenly a sword burst from his chest and Misumi gasped in pain, "How did you…."

Naruto said, "I used Kage Bunshin earlier since I sensed you three watching me in case the snake didn't eat me. Then I Kawarimi with it when your arm twisted around mine. Goodbye, traitor." Naruto twisted the sword to make the hole bigger and Misumi died before he hit the ground.

The Jinchuuriki said, pointing his sword at Kabuto, "It is your turn, Kabuto."

Kabuto said, "Please, you can't defeat me, I may be a genin, but I am on par with your sensei Kakashi in power."

Naruto said, "Rule #3: Never underestimate your opponent."

Kabuto did hand signs and chakra covered his hands, which Naruto took out Oathkeeper and moved into a stance. Kabuto charged at him, striking at Naruto's head, but the Jinchuuriki jumped back while swinging Oathkeeper at Kabuto's face. Kabuto moved back to avoid the strike by a slim margin and retaliated with a strike on his own. His hand was able to touch Naruto's bicep and Naruto recoiled back, his arm became limp. _"Damn it, he cut the muscle….Kyuubi."_

Kyuubi said, **"I am working on it, it will be up and running in 7 minutes. In the meantime, try to kill that motherfucker."**

Naruto thought, _"Working on it, Kabuto's strong."_ Naruto used the time to dodge Kabuto's attacks with his chakra scalpels and kunai at him.

"Just give up, Naruto-kun. You are nothing to Orochimaru or me." Kabuto said.

The Jinchuuriki said, "Coming from the submissive one who plays doctor with his master is a lot. Orochimaru must have you on a long leash to speak of him so highly."

Kabuto said, "Do not speak of Orochimaru-sama like that. He is a great leader."

Naruto replied, "Sure, if he was a great leader, then why he isn't Hokage? Oh, I know, because he is a complete sociopath…I mean, sure, he was a great scientist and all, but using people for painful experiments and most of them were comrades. I rather go to Iwa than serve under his gay ass."

Kabuto bristled in anger, "I am warning you, Uzumaki." Naruto said, "Aw, you're mad….what are you going to do to me? You are nothing but a submissive bitch to Orochimaru. You actually think that he cares? Please, you are alive because of your skills and when your time runs out, he will discard you and find a new boy toy to play with. It is just that simple, Kabuto-teme."

Kabuto roared, "I am definitely going to enjoy carving your heart out piece by piece."

Naruto felt the feeling in his arm and sheathed his swords as he called on the Kyuubi's chakra, making the Demon Fox's Cloak surround his entire body. "Come and try, snake bitch."

Kabuto attacked at him while Naruto just stood there and when Kabuto's hand entered the chakra, his hand began to burn. Kabuto tried to move back, but Naruto grabbed his hand. "You fool, since you know that I am a Jinchuuriki….you should also know that the Kyuubi's chakra is fatal to anybody but me. Now you die here…..this is for all the people you helped Orochimaru kill...now let's see how you like your chakra network being tampered with."

Naruto sent the youki pouring into Kabuto's system, making the medic scream in pain as the network was destroyed. Kabuto struggled, but he was in too much pain and his In'yu Shometsu was not working fast enough to repair the damage.

Kabuto passed out from the pain and Naruto let him go. Kyuubi said, **"We should kill him."** Naruto replied, _"Now if we do that, then we will never know where Orochimaru is at or what he plans to do at all. He is useless now and he will either have to tell us everything or be killed by Orochimaru."_

He made a Kage Bunshin to watch the unconscious Kabuto until the ANBU came to pick the Oto spy up. Then he saw the Kage Bunshin that had cornered the Ame ninja and asked, "You got the scroll?"

"Naturally." The clone said as he passed the dragon contract and the scroll. "What the hell is a summoning contract doing here?" Naruto asked himself.

The clone said, "I don't know…but don't question what life gives you, just go with the flow." The clone dispelled and Naruto instantly got its memories of the bout with the Ame nin. Then he strode off to find his teammates.

**Sasuke and Sakura-** The Uchiha and his fan girl were currently engaged with a tall woman hailed from Kusa. She first tried to impersonate as Naruto, but Sasuke saw that her Henge was off because Oathkeeper and Oblivion were not on her back.

Then she used killing intent to freeze them into place, but Sasuke stabbed himself to overcome his frozen state and was currently running away along with Sakura. The kunoichi summoned a snake to give chase and eat them both alive.

Sasuke thought, "_This girl….she is not a genin, she is a monster. We need to get away!"_The snake came closer and closer as it opened its maw only to eat a barrage of kunai and ice senbon.

"No eating teammates, it is bad for your health." Naruto said with his arms crossed.'

Sakura shouted, "Naruto, we have to get out of here before we get killed."

Naruto ignored her cry and said, "Orochimaru, can some day you choose a freaking gender and stick with it please? It is highly troublesome to call you a he, she or he-she at different points."

Orochimaru said, "You are supposed to be dead."

Naruto said, "And yet I am not….your subordinates were hard to beat, especially Kabuto. He was a tricky one, I had to practically make him a vegetable to defeat him."

Orochimaru said, "That is impossible."

Naruto said, "Nothing is impossible when it comes to a ninja."

The Snake Sannin said, "I am going to kill you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto said, "No doubt you can, but you would blow your cover and the ANBU, who happen to be near our location would find you. You have two options….one, you can retreat seeing that we can't defeat you by ourselves or two, you can stay here and kill us only to have dozens of ANBU on your ass."

Orochimaru growled and said, "How about option three?"

Before Naruto could react, Orochimaru shouted, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** The blast hit Naruto away and Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke to bite him on the neck. Soon a symbol of three tomes similar to the Sharingan's appeared and Sasuke knelt down, screaming in pain.

Orochimaru leapt away and Sakura shouted, "You freak! What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

The Sannin answered with an evil laugh, "I gave Sasuke a farewell gift….a gift of power. With it, he will come to me and seek me out for power…power that he so craves to destroy his brother."

With that, Orochimaru left by sinking slowly into the ground. Naruto burst back in to see Orochimaru's head disappear. Kyuubi said, **"Kit, we could have killed him when we had the chance."**

Naruto said, _"Fighting Kabuto's team was hard enough and I don't have enough strength to defeat Orochimaru in my current state even with your chakra. I am sure he has a way to suppress a Jinchuuriki's seal if he ever came across such a person. If that would have happen, I would have been screwed and we both would have died. I am sure that you don't want that as much as I do."_

Kyuubi said, **"You have a point….fine, kit, I will tolerate this just this once….once."**

Naruto thought, _"Thanks."_ He turned to Sakura, who was caring for a passed out Sasuke. "Sakura….come on, we can't stay here. Other teams might try to come and take our scrolls. We got to move to the tower now."

Sakura nodded and Naruto made a Kage Bunshin to carry Sasuke as the two moved toward the tower.

A few hours later Naruto entered the tower with Sakura trailing behind him and Sasuke over his left shoulder. He walked towards the center of the large room, having noticed the large unwound scroll on the wall. Naruto read the words out loud as Sakura listened.

'_If you do not have Heaven, go to gain knowledge and wisdom. If you do not possess Earth, go to train in the fields and gain strength. If you open both scrolls of Heaven and Earth, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of "X". It will lead you on your way.'_

_~Sandaime Hokage~_

Sakura was confused by the riddle, "What does it mean?"

Naruto replied, "I think Heaven represents your mind and Earth represents the body. If you are like Shikamaru, who has Heaven, then he has got to train his ass off. If you are like Kiba, then you have to learn to study at the library. When you have both Heaven and Earth, nothing can stand in your way. We better open the scrolls now." Naruto pulled out both of the scrolls contemplatively and handed one of the scrolls to her.

Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls in unison. Glancing at the contents, Naruto's eyes widened. It was a complicated set of seals. In the center was the kanji for "human" or "person". Sakura came to the same conclusion as Naruto and they both threw the scrolls on the ground forming an X-shape.

The center of the X-shape started to bulge. It burst in a puff of smoke that clouded the genin's vision. The only thing they could see was a dark silhouette in the smoke, and so Naruto and Sakura tensed.

Naruto was surprised as the silhouette that appeared inside the smoke was familiar. As the smoke cleared the two relaxed; they were relieved to see that it wasn't an enemy. In fact it was the direct opposite of their enemy.

"What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked as Naruto gave off a wide smile.

Iruka was about to answer when he saw the unconscious form of Sasuke. He frowned but spoke anyway, "I'm here to congratulate you on completing to second exam. You still have a few days 'til the second exam ends, so you can relax in one of the unoccupied rooms until the second exam is over." Iruka disappeared as Naruto headed towards the waiting area, carrying Sasuke on his shoulder.

As they got to the designated area Naruto saw that the sand team was there along with team 8 and set off to a clear side with Sasuke, propping the unconscious genin against the wall a few feet away. After taking a quick inventory check, Naruto dozed off for a nap.

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes!**_


	6. Never Piss Off Naruto

_**Raven Marcus- Thanks**_

_**VFSNAKE-Yes**_

_**OverlordRevan-It will have lemons….just not now**_

_**Gravity the Wizard- It was really interesting and I felt compelled to continue it**_

_**Nobother-Thanks for the comment**_

_**Darkvizardking69-Thanks for the comment**_

_**Stormraven-Thanks for commenting**_

_**BombermanZ22- I will try to make it long as possible**_

_**Ymere-Thanks**_

_**God of all- Thanks**_

_**Wyrtha- I am trying to set the harem up piece by piece, so Haku and Naruto will have a few dates and the rest of the girls will have some kind of outing**_

_**Judge-What?**_

_**Iwannabeahero-Thanks**_

_**Lightningblade4-Thanks**_

_**Deadw8-Naruto will sign the toad contract while Haku will sign the dragon**_

_**To everyone who is worried about the clone matter, I know in real Naruto life, it can't happen at all, but hey, it is Fanfiction….anything goes. Anyway let's get this chapter underway**_

_**Chapter 6-Never Piss Off Naruto**_

Five days had passed and soon the remaining teams were escorted into an arena. Anko announced, "First of all, I would like to congratulate you all for passing the exam."

Then she thought, _"To think that 21 passed out of all 78 participants…well, I did say that it will be cut in half, but I was expecting single digits."_ The Jonin stared at the Genin and Naruto shifted his eyes around the room.

He noticed that a Taki team made it along with the Rookie Nine and the mysterious Suna team.

"_It seems that the strong people have survived this round….and I see that Orochimaru is here as well. I can't do anything here without placing everyone in danger."_Naruto thought to himself.

Anko said, "Now…we will let Hokage-sama explain the third test. Hokage-sama, if you please?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you, Anko. First, I personally congratulate you on passing the second part of this exam. Before we begin, I would like to inform you about the true reason of this exam." The genin perked up at the Hokage's words.

"_True reason?"_ Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, "To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi. Please don't be confused with these sugar-coated words, this exam is…" Tenten thought, _"Is..?"_ Sarutobi continued, "Is a technical war between the allied countries."

All the genin except Gaara, Shino, and Kabuto's team were shocked. "Wait…just what does that mean?" Tenten said.

Sarutobi mused, "If we were to go back in time, the allied countries were all enemies. To preserve peace, the Chunin Exam Selection was born to solve the problem."

Kiba shouted, "Why the hell we have to do that shit? Is this for deciding chunin?"

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, that is correct, but also this exam has another side. You are risking your own lives to fight for your respected village's prestige. The ones watching the exam will be leaders and influential individuals, also each daimyo will be there to watch you fight. If you are considered weak, the country will lose clients and vice versa. It also sends a political message to other countries to show their strength."

Lee shouted, "But…why do we have to risk our lives in battle?"

Sarutobi replied, "The strength of the country relies on the strength of the village. In turn, the strength of the village lies within the strength of the shinobi and the strength of the shinobi is at its peak when in danger. It is to show off your own strength, which only has meaning when your life is at risk, that's why those who came before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream that is meaningful."

Tenten said, "But…why do you say stuff about this exam being for friendship?" The Hokage said, "Like I said, I don't want you to confuse this purpose. By losing life and establishing balance…this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Now before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing…this is not just a test. This is a battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Gaara said, "Can you hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

The Hokage said, "Hai, I'd like to now explain the third test now, but…" Then a sickly-looking jonin interrupted, "Actually (cough), I would like you to allow me, Gekko Hayate, as a referee." Sarutobi said, "By all means, Hayate-san."

Hayate gets up from his kneeling position and turned to the genin, "Hi everyone, I am Hayate…and there is, umm, something that I would like you to do something before the third test."

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _"What the hell? This dude looks so sick, but I am guessing that he is using that look for people to underestimate him."_ Hayate said, "Umm…it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

Sakura said softly, "Preliminaries?"

Shikamaru shouted, "Preliminaries? The hell does that mean?" Hayate coughed, "Simple, there is too many of you since the first and second test has been way too easy for you guys. According to the rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of the participants. As Hokage-sama said, there are many guests here, so the fights will take too long. If those of you feel like quitting may do so now."

One of the Taki nin raised his hand, "I need to quit, my leg is broken and I just came here to help my team passed." Hayate said, "Your name?" The boy answered, "Genji Kishimo." Hayate checked off his name and nodded to Genji. Genji nodded to his teammates, "Natsumi, Akito…be careful."

Natsumi nodded and Akito scoffed as he whispered, "I don't need luck…" Genji hobbled away from the arena as Hayate scratched off his name. Sasuke watched as he passed the other students and thought, _"He looks like a weakling any way."_

Hayate said, "So…no more retiring."

Nobody moved from their positions and then the Jonin said, "Okay, then let's…um, continue the preliminaries. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting, you will basically fight as if you are in a real life confrontation. Since we now have an even number, we will conduct ten matches and obviously the winners will proceed to the third test. Rules….there are no rules, the fight continues until one of you is dead, unconscious or I declare the winner of the match and the object that controls your destiny is…."

Anko muttered in her mike, "Open it."

A wooden panel opened up to reveal an electric scoreboard. "Now let's announce the first match." Hayate said with a cough. The scoreboard began to flash through names as the genin looked on in anticipation. Suddenly the scoreboard stopped on two names…..Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akito. Sasuke said, "Hmph, already the best is always first anyway."

Naruto replied, "Don't get cocky, Sasuke."

Sasuke retorted, "Whatever, dobe. Just be sure to give me those swords of yours when you lose against me."

Naruto replied, "Over my dead body."

Hayate said, "Now will the two entrants step forward as the rest go upstairs to the balcony. Naruto went to stand beside Hinata and she blushed as he smiled at her, making the Inuzuka growl lowly. Sasuke and Akito faced each other as Hayate said, "The two participants in the first match are Sasuke Uchiha and Akito of Taki, are you ready?"

Sasuke said, "Yeah."

Akito said, "Let's go so I can kick this guy's ass."

Natsumi thought, "Akito, don't underestimate him….even though you are the son of a noble in Taki, it doesn't mean that you are invincible." Hayate said, "Fight!" _**(A/N: Since no one cares about the damn Uchiha or his skills, let's just say that he won and move on)**_

"Next match is Shino Aburame versus Zaku Abumi." Hayate said.

The screen flashed to have Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. "Who the hell is this loser?" The idiot said.

Shino looked at Zaku and said nothing as he walked downstairs. Hinata asked, "Do you think that he will be okay?" Naruto said, "Don't worry, Shino may be quiet, but he is strong. I doubt that Sound guy could beat him."

Hayate said, "Begin!" Zaku attacked first by running close-range, hoping to end it quickly. Shino brought up his arm to block his attack and Zaku said, "Idiot! **Zankuuha!**"

Zaku opened his hand to reveal air holes implanted in his arms and shot a sound wave, blasting Shino off his feet and to the ground. "Heh, he is done."

Shino got up, "Are you sure about that?"

Zaku said, "Tch…this time I will get you for sure. Zank…"

Shino interrupted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zaku said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then he heard a soft clicking sound and looked behind him to see a horde of bugs converging on his position."

Shino said, "The way I see I, you have three choices. The first one is that if you attack me, my kikaichu bugs will attack you and devour your chakra, the second is if you attack my bugs, then I will have the opportunity to attack you. The third, which should be the smart choice for you, is to give up and you will be able to walk away from this without going to the hospital."

Zaku said, "It would be wise not to underestimate me, you forget…"

Zaku turned to his side and aimed his arms at Shino and the bugs, "You forget that I have two arms….I will blast you and your stupid bugs away. **Zankuuha**…aaahhh." Zaku's arms suddenly imploded from the inside and the Oto ninja screamed in pain, "But how….how my arms?"

Then he saw bugs crawling from his air holes.

Shino said, "You think I would just let you hit me like that? I sent some bugs silently on to your body when you hit me and the rest was able to get to your arms when I stalled for time."

Zaku said, "You bastard!"

Shino ran at him and sent his opponent a devastating punch to the face. Zaku spun briefly before falling on his face.

Hayate said, "Okay, now the third match…..will Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Natsumi."

Kankuro said, "Hmph, this should be fun." Natsumi's face grew serious as she tightened her hand in a pair of black gloves. There was a strange marking on the palm etched into it.

Naruto thought, _"Hmmm, what is the marking? That looks dangerous."_

Hayate said, "The third match between Natsumi of Taki and Sabaku no Kankuro will commence…..ready? Fight!" Kankuro came at Natsumi and threw a punch at Natsumi's head. She caught it and whispered, "Burning Touch."

Immediately fire erupted from her hand and spreaded along Kankuro's body. The bundle fell down and Natsumi moved forward to hover her hand over it. "I know that you are in there, give up or I will have to burn you." She said in monotone.

Suddenly a muffled voice said, "I give up." Hayate confirmed it as Kankuro unraveled the white tape around his body and said, "Winner: Natsumi of Taki."

Naruto thought, "Interesting, there were no hand signs that she use against Kankuro. Is it a bloodline or the gloves act like a limiter."

Natsumi thought, "_Man, I can't believe that I have to do this as a side mission too."_She thought back to the day that she was given the mission. _'Natsumi, since your team is the only one able to go to the exams…..I need you to do an undercover mission with the utmost discretion. I want you to get the seed of the Uchiha clan in your body….that way, we, Takigakure will be able to emerge as a great country.'_

Natsumi shook her head at the thought, _"Why me? The boy is an arrogant prick just like Akito….and I don't even like him at all either."_

Hayate said, "The fourth match will be…Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten Higarashi." Naruto looked at Tenten, who smirked at him. The Jinchuuriki mouthed, "Don't lose." Tenten smiled and mouthed back, "I won't"

She walked down the stairs to face Temari, who was wearing a confident smirk on her face. "Are the contestants ready?"

Both of the real kunoichis nodded in confirmation and Hayate chopped down his hand, "Begin!" Tenten and Temari both jumped back to get some distance between each other, the weapons mistress threw kunai at the wind mistress, but Temari gathered wind-natured chakra to block the kunai away from her.

Tenten said, "What? But that attack was right on."

Naruto thought, _"Temari is a wind mistress….this is bad for you, Tenten, if you don't find some way to get around that, you will lose this match."_

Temari unclasped her fan and opened it up to reveal a purple moon on the fan. "This is the first moon, girl. When you see all three, the match will be over."

Tenten gritted her teeth as she racked her brain, _"How is she doing that? She is not using any hand signs or nothing, but yet my attacks can get through."_

Tenten ran at Temari and threw kunai at all directions as she thought, "_This should work."_ But again the attack failed and Temari swung her fan to blow back Tenten and her weapons. "You are on the second moon, sister. This is your last chance." Temari said with a smirk.

Tenten unclasped the two scrolls on her hips and Lee said quietly, "Tenten….you are not thinking of using that technique, aren't you?"

Tenten thought, _"I have no choice, this move should be able to pierce that wind defense of hers….I can't lose here, there is someone that I want to fight here."_ Tenten placed the two scrolls apart from each other and bit her thumb, drawing blood. **"Soshoryu!"** she shouted.

The two scrolls burst and twirled around Tenten, she flew up and levitated in the middle. She grabbed one of the scrolls in air and began to flip in around her until the scroll unfurled around her. Then she swiped her blood on the markings, making various weapons popped out in existence.

Then Tenten threw the weapons one by one at Temari, who swung her fan to make the weapons blow off course and stab or fall on the ground around her. Tenten smirked and brought her hands back to her body and to everyone's surprise, the weapons came back to her.

Kakashi said, "Very clever, she used wires to attack to the weapons….clever girl that Gai got."

Temari said, "It's over, the third moon has revealed itself….you lose, Tenten Higarashi." Temari swung her fan while shouting, **"Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The weapons were blown back once again and Tenten was trapped in a wind cyclone, where she was slashed up by invisible blades of wind.

Tenten fell to the ground, but Temari caught her in her arms before she fell to the ground. Lee jumped down to get her and Temari gave her to him. Lee gave Temari a soft smile as if he was saying thank you. "Winner: Sabaku no Temari. Next match is…..Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto frowned as the match started because it was a shouting match first, then a little brawling and finally a pitiful double knockout strike to the head. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as Kakashi and Ino's sensei Asuma Sarutobi took both of them to the balcony.

Hayate said, "We will take a break now."

**Boys' Bathroom-** Naruto did his business and began to wash his hands under the sink. Then he turned off the water faucet and as he moved toward the door, he saw Kiba looking at him. "What?" Naruto said.

"Stay away from Hinata-chan, dead-last. She is mine." Kiba said.

Naruto said, "Excuse me? You talking to me? I am the only one here, so you must be talking to me."

Kiba glared at him, "Hinata is my girl and I will not tolerate you coming on to her, so you better leave her alone."

Naruto said, "First off, Kiba, Hinata-hime is not property that you can come and say that you claim. She is not one of your pets, she is a human being…one with choice and free will. If she wants to choose you, then that is it, but I don't see you going on with her either. Therefore I can hang out with Hinata-hime if I want to, so don't try to piss me off now."

The Jinchuuriki strode past Kiba, who grabbed his shoulder and growled, "If you get me as your opponent, I will run you through the ground until there is nothing left."

Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it to the side, making Kiba lean with it in pain, "Don't threaten me, Inuzuka. I don't want to cause trouble here, but you are making it very harder not to….so back off." Naruto stalked off with Kiba nursing his wrist while he glared at Naruto.

As Naruto came out, Sasuke came over and said, "You might as well as give me your swords now and save face."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Sasuke, I have no time to deal with you now…now let me pass because there will be a cold day in hell before I give you these swords." Naruto walked past him and Sasuke made a grab from Oblivion's hilt. Suddenly dark lightning struck at the Uchiha's hand, making Sasuke grimace in pain as he cradled his smoking hand. "I told you….the swords will not choose any person filled with greed or your hand will burn off." Naruto said coldly as he walked back to the arena.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who had an agitated look on his face and Sasuke, who was glaring at Naruto and nursing his burned hand. Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" She noticed her crush glaring at Naruto and started to yell, "Naruto-baka, what did you do to Sasuke-kun? Apologize right…"

Naruto's head turned slowly to meet Sakura's jade eyes and her eyes became fearful as his blue slitted eyes looked at her. "Sakura….shut up and leave me alone. I am not in the damn mood for your shrieking or your goddamn concern about Uchiha-teme. Instead of you worrying about yourself and how pathetic your match was, you are concerned about Uchiha. You are weak and we all know it….hell, even Hinata can kick your damn fan girl ass. So when you grow some balls and become a real kunoichi, then you worry about others and talk to me. Otherwise, take your 'make me apologize to Sasuke-teme' rant and shove up your ass."

Sakura was speechless and fearful of the coldness in Naruto's eyes. Everyone except Team 9, Natsumi and Team Suna especially Hinata was surprised at Naruto's harsh repriminand. The rookies knew that Naruto liked Sakura and was always pestering her for a date.

Hinata's heart leaped in bounds seeing that Naruto's heart was free and now she had a greater chance of winning his heart. Hayate strode in and said, "Now the sixth match…" The scoreboard flashed through the remaining names and landed on two names-Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba smirked at it and said, "Akamaru, we got this one in the bag."

Akamaru gave him a bark to reassure Kiba, but Akamaru inwardly knew that Kiba was going to get his ass kicked badly. Naruto said nothing as he jumped down to the arena while Kiba ran toward the stairs. The Inuzuka in his excitement tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs with a resounding thump. Naruto closed one eye as if he felt the last hit.

Shino whispered, "Not a nice entrance there, Kiba."

Kurenai sighed, "This match is over….Naruto can't win against Kiba's speed."

Hinata was torn on who to cheer for….her teammate or her crush. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka….are the contestants ready?" the swordsman Jonin asked. Both of the boys and dog nodded in agreement and then Hayate shouted, "Begin!"

The two stood there for a moment and Kiba said, "You are not getting Hinata."

Naruto said, "Kiba, I told you before, it is Hinata's choice to decide. I am not going to fight you over this because you are jealous."

Kiba said, "I don't care, Hinata is my woman."

The Jinchuuriki replied, "Last time I checked, there is not an engagement ring on her finger and there is no brand on her that says 'Property of Kiba Inuzuka' When that happens, then come and talk to me."

Kiba said, "It doesn't matter, once I beat you….Hinata-chan will see what a loser you are and then she will go out with me."

Yep, definitely Naruto was Hinata's thought.

Naruto said, "If you are going to fight me over this, then fighting you is pointless, Kiba."

Kiba said, taunting him, "Bullshit, you are just scared that I will beat you, but fine, be a coward. It will be fun making her my bitch."

Kurenai thought, _"Ok, that is it, Kiba. Forget what I thought earlier. Naruto, you better kick his ass now, I don't care if he is my student. Once that happens, I think I will be having a long talk with Tsume-sama and Hana-san."_

Naruto stiffened and said, "I know you didn't just say what the hell I think you said. You want to run that by me again?"

Kiba grinned stupidly and repeated, "I said I will enjoy making Hinata mine."

Naruto said, "That is what I thought you said." He made a sealless Kage Bunshin and gave him Oathkeeper and Oblivion, "Give those to Kurenai-sensei please."

The clone nodded and jumped up, giving them to the kunoichi. To Sasuke's anger and surprise, the swords didn't react to her at all. Naruto moved into the Raging Torrent stance with his left and right fist in a boxing style and his legs spreaded out. "You just made a big mistake, Kiba….a very big mistake."

Naruto stared at Akamaru and pointed, "Go!" Akamaru was scared out of his wits and looked at Kiba as if he said, 'The hell I am staying with you, you idiot. I am not getting killed for your stupidity."

Kiba said, "Akamaru! What did you do to him?"

Naruto said, "I had to put killing intent on him, so he would get out of the way. I am not going to hurt an innocent dog because his owner is stupid."

Kiba growled, "It doesn't matter, I don't need him to beat your ass." The Inuzuka crouched as he flipped through hand signs, **"Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!"** Chakra covered Kiba's body and made him more feral than normal, then the Inuzuka charged at him and tried to elbow him, but Naruto caught the blow in his hand and back handed Kiba in the face.

Next, Naruto gave him a palm heel strike to the chin, then kick him in the stomach, making Kiba stumble backwards. The Jinchuuriki gave him a right cross, then a left hook, a roundhouse kick and grabbed his hood. Kiba was wildly thrashing, trying to get out of Naruto's hold as the ice user used his elbows to hit him in the head hard.

Naruto then took his arms of the Inuzuka and pulled them upwards, making Kiba cry out in pain and the Jinchuuriki kicked him squarely in the chest, ripping the jacket by its sleeves. Naruto grabbed him again to try and throw him, but Kiba pushed him off and Naruto got back into his stance.

Kiba wiped blood that was running from his mouth and Naruto taunted, "Come on, Kiba, I thought you were going to kick my ass and show Hinata-hime who was the loser."

Kiba growled as he took a soldier pill that hyped his senses up to a degree. Kiba sped toward Naruto and Naruto had to try to dodge Kiba's strikes. Naruto thought, "_I better release my weights now."_ Kiba grabbed Naruto and threw him towards the hand statue. Naruto righted himself and planted chakra to his feet to stick to the statue, and then he knelt down to take off his weights and threw them down."

Kakashi thought, _"He was wearing weights?"_

The weights crashed down, making craters in the floor and Naruto bounced on his toes before he stood to look at Kiba. The Inuzuka ran up to Naruto and threw a punch at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki ducked and dealt him an uppercut.

The Inuzuka lifted off, but Naruto grabbed his leg and smashed him against the wall, then he threw up in the air. Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Time for your ass to be smashed thoroughly….**Stardust Blaze**." Suddenly Naruto's hands were covered with a mixture of fire and ice and he began to punch the hell out of Kiba.

As Kiba's body was riddled with Naruto's punches, small shining sparks began to fly off of the Inuzuka. Finally Naruto flipped into the air and gave Kiba's head a heel strike. They both flew downwards and Kiba's face was crushed into the pavement.

"Facebreaker, bitch." Naruto said.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto did a hand sign and Shunshin up to Kurenai. The woman smiled at him and gave him back Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He turned to Hinata, "Sorry about that, Hinata-hime."

Hinata smiled, "I-It's okay, N-Naruto-kun. H-Here y-you go." She handed him an ointment from cuts and bruises. Naruto knew that he healed fast, but he took it to make her happy, "Thank you, Hinata-hime, that was very thoughtful of you do to that."

Shino said, "That was an excellent battle, Naruto. Maybe now Kiba will think with his head and not with his hormones." Team 10 was shocked at Naruto's newfound strength. _"That….was Naruto? No way, he won against Kiba and did it with hardly a scratch on him."_ Ino thought.

Shikamaru thought, _"Wow, I thought he was troublesome before."_

Choji thought, _"Note to self: never ever piss off Naruto or you will end up like Kiba."_

Naruto said, "Say, Hinata-hime, when we have some time, we should hang out some time….as friends."

Kyuubi said, **"You realize that if you are going to do that, you got to tell Haku about it too."**

Naruto said, _"Yeah, after this fight, I think I better tell her now."_

Hayate said, "Now the seventh match….Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga, will the two contestants please come forward?"

_**New Techniques**_

**Stardust Blaze- Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his new Hyoton into his fists to pummel opponents with added flare along with a burning and cooling sensation**

**Burning Touch- Activation of Natsumi's ability to control fire itself from thin air**


	7. Cold Blue Eyes

_**Hakureisaiga- Back with another chapter of Frozen Fox, as usual Hinata fights Neji and Naruto does swear to kick Neji's ass….but this time, he will be a bit darker. Two assaults of the same girls in a few minutes, especially if it is someone that you like can make a person change a bit….so enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 7-Cold Blue Eyes**

Naruto glanced at Neji, who was glaring at Hinata, _"I know that glare….that is a glare of loathing….of hate."_

Kurenai thought, _"Hinata…."_

Sarutobi thought, _"What an interesting matchup."_Hinata walked downstairs and faced Neji. Neji spoke, "I never thought I would be facing you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata said, "Neji-nii-san…"

Naruto thought, _"So they are siblings….possibly cousins maybe."_

Lee said, "This is going to be a bloody match."

Naruto asked, "Why is that, Lee?"

Lee said, "Since Hinata is from the Main House and Neji is from the Branch House….there is most likely someone is going to get hurt. The Main and Branch have been in conflict for years and they still don't get all."

Naruto thought with worry, _"Hinata….be careful."_

Hayate said, "Now begin the match….cough…"

Neji said, "Before we begin, I would like to say something, Hinata-sama. You don't make a good shinobi, forfeit now…" Hinata's eyes widened in shock as Neji continued, "You are too kind…you wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you tend to agree with others, never resisting."

Hinata's head shifted down to the side and Neji said, "You have no confidence in yourself, I always felt your sense of inferiority…that is why I thought it would be best that you stay as a genin, but the Chunin Exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammates' request and unwillingly entered, this is reality….am I wrong?'

Hinata stuttered, "N…No, I…I-I just wanted….I wanted to change myself….do it myself."

Kurenai thought angrily and cursed Hinata's idiot of a father, Hiashi Hyuga. When she first met the man to notify him about her being on her team, Hiashi was quick to tell her that she was a loser comparing to her younger sister Hanabi.

Instead of encouraging her, he decides to ridicule her….in a result, Hinata became shy and soft-spoken.

Neji said, "As I thought….Hinata, you are a spoiled child of the Main House…..people cannot change themselves! Losers are losers, their personality and strength will never be able to change. Because people can't change, differences are born….the terms elites and losers are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality…all people judge and are judged by these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that you are from the Main House and I from the Branch."

Naruto gripped the railing and a soft, creaking sound was heard by Kakashi, Lee and Gai. Neji continued his fate rant, "I have seen through many things with this Byakugan, so I know….that you are merely acting strong and deep inside you want to run from here."

Hinata protested, "That is not true…r-really I…"

Sakura said, "Byakugan?"

Naruto voiced the explanation, "It is one of the most powerful doujutsu in Konoha besides the Sharingan….it is rumored that the Sharingan descended from the Byakugan, but in the ability of sight, the Sharingan is no match for the Byakugan in that department."

Neji activated his Byakugan to intimidate his cousin. Hinata flinched and her eyes flickered to the upper left, then lower right and she touched her finger to her lips. Neji said, "You can't fool me, just with me pressuring you….your eyes floated to the upper left, signaling that you are remembering a painful event from your past and then it traveled to the upper right, a sign that signaled mental or physical pain meaning that you are imagining things that will happen during this match."

Naruto's eyes flickered between blue and red, the railing was getting squeezed hard, notifying Naruto's anger to Kurenai and Shino, also to Team Gai and Kakashi.

Neji said, "The actions of raising your arms to shield yourself as if you were trying to prevent from telling me what you are feeling…because everything I just predicted was right. Also touching your lip is your defense mechanism to alleviate nervousness and worrying. So basically, in reality, you have realized that you cannot change your destiny."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and raised his killing intent as he shouted, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Everyone turned to Naruto as he declared, "Who the hell you think you are? Kami? Nobody on this god forsaken earth has the power to decide who is elite and who is the loser. People can change their destiny….including Hinata. To my opinion, all of that fate bullshit that you are spewing out is a fucking lie. Hinata, kick this son of a bitch's ass…I can't stand to see you get hurt just by believing in his words….at least talk back to him."

Hinata thought, _"Naruto-kun….thank you..."_ Her eyes showed determination and Neji turned to see it, _"He gave her confidence….no matter it will soon be crushed."_ Neji said, "You won't forfeit? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "Neji-nii-san, let's go…"

Lee said, "So she uses the same taijutsu style."

Hinata and Neji charged at each other and the spectators watched as the Hyugas battled it out, each strike was being countered until Hinata saw a opening and attacked Neji's torso. Neji staggered back, "Ugh..."

Naruto smiled, "She got him…"

Sasuke said, "What are you talking about, dobe? It was a scratch."

Naruto said, "You never bother to learn anything about others….but for your information, the Hyuga taijutsu style, the Juken is stronger than Lee's own taijutsu. Lee's taijutsu is associated with physical damage, but the Juken is associated with internal damage. Everyone has a chakra network system, which is coiled around the organs closely….attack the system and you end up with internal damage as well….making the Hyuga very dangerous. It is hard to know where each point is at unless you are a medic or studied the anatomy of the human body like Haku-chan. With that knowledge, you can halt or speed up the flow of chakra in one's body. Meeting a Hyuga is very dangerous in combat."

Kakashi said, "How do you know this, Naruto?"

Naruto said, "A certain old fox told me about the history of the clans."

Kakashi thought, _"Kyuubi…."_

Lee said, "Naruto-san is correct, it may not look like much, but you will begin to feel the effects over time. Prolonged combat is not an option with Hyugas."

Sasuke thought, _"So Neji is stronger than Lee…..he will make a good opponent to test my strength against."_

From the looks of the battle, Hinata was pushing Neji to his limits and Shino thought, _"Hinata's in control."_

Kurenai thought, _"Hinata..."_

Naruto smiled as he whispered, "Show them what you can do, Hinata-chan."

Sakura said, "But how can they see the system?"

Lee said, "Naruto explained it earlier….the Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan in terms of sight. They are able to pierce through the body and see the coils to attack them."

Suddenly Hinata rushed forward to attack Neji and a hit landed. Then was silence for the moment and then Hinata coughed up blood. Neji said, "So this is the extent of the Main House?"

Naruto frowned, "Her hits were landed perfectly…but why isn't he attacking the organs. If I was him, I would do that….unless….oh no." The Jinchuuriki muttered, "Son of a bitch…"

Sakura said, "What?"

Naruto said, "If you were mad at Ino, Sakura and you were a Hyuga, what area would you attack?"

Sakura said, "The main organs?"

Naruto said, "Correct and so far Neji-teme from his fate rant has not attacked the main organs at all."

Hinata knocked away his hand from her chest and struck at Neji's head, only to for Neji to counter and press a point of her arm. Naruto voiced, "Neji has been attacking her arms….if he closes them, Hinata can't send the chakra to disrupt his coils…"

Sasuke said, "Meaning that she is dead."

Naruto said, "I never said that, just because of a minor mishap, she shouldn't give up. Hinata will find a way to kick his ass."

Neji knocked Hinata back and said, "Hinata-sama….this is the difference in talent that can never change, the difference between an elite and a loser. This is the reality that cannot be changed. Earlier, you said that you didn't want to run away, but you must be overcome with desperation. Forfeit!"

Hinata said, "I….don't….go back…my word….because that is my nindo….my ninja way."

Naruto chuckled a bit and Kurenai said, "Why are you laughing about, Naruto…Hinata is getting hurt and all you do is laugh."

Naruto said, "Sorry, Kurenai-sensei, but did you listen to the words that she just said earlier?"

Kurenai said, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

Lee said, "Because Hinata's words were exactly the same as Naruto's when we were faced with the tenth question in the first part of the exam. In essence, Hinata….is a lot like Naruto."

Naruto said, "Which is why I was laughing….Hinata is an incredible person, always watching me from a distance."

Suddenly Hinata coughed up blood and Kurenai thought, _"She is at her limit…any more damage…and she'll…."_

Kakashi voiced, "This match is over…."

Naruto glared at Kakashi briefly and shouted, "You can do it, Hinata!"

Hinata charged and fought Neji as she thought, _"Naruto-kun….I have always watching you for years…why is that? I don't know why but every time I see you….I feel courage, that if I try my best, even I can do it…..that I am worth something. That is how I feel…"_

Neji blocked a strike using his wrist and thrusted his palm into Hinata's chin, making her skid back. Kurenai thought, _"Hinata….you used to be a quitter, but now you began to change yourself….you did it, I can see it in your eyes and I have never seen those eyes in you before."_

Hinata charged again, _"Naruto-kun…in the past, I was always the one looking at you, but now….you are the one looking at me."_

Neji aimed his strike at Hinata's heart and Hinata slipped forward to the ground. Neji said, "You don't understand anything….from the beginning, your attacks have been nothing. Hmph, listening to an idiot…."

Hinata said without stuttering, "Do not insult him…"

Neji said, "He is the reason that you are lying on the floor."

Hayate said, "This match is ove…"

Naruto said, "Proctor, if you stop this match right now, I swear to every name of Kami known to man, you will get friendly with Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

Sasuke said, "The weakling can't get up..." Naruto turned to him and Sasuke was frozen and sweating inwardly at the killing intent of Naruto. He tried to tear his gaze from Naruto's cold ice blue eyes.

Then a chilling voice rang from Naruto's mouth, "Foolish Uchiha, you are weak compared to me….you are such a sniveling little bitch, do you want me to kill you? No? Then let's get one thing clear….if you ever insult my friends again, I will kill you….in this exam regardless of how everyone feels about you."

Hinata stood up much to everyone's surprise and Neji said, "Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself, you will die."

Hinata said, "I don't care…you can ridicule me all you want, but insulting Naruto-kun was the last thing you should do. Plus he is finally watching me and I can't let myself look bad."

Neji said, "It is useless, you can barely stand, I can tell that much. From the time of your birth, the responsibility of the Hyuga Main House has been forced on you. You always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people can't change their destiny…there is no need to suffer anymore, let it go!"

Hinata said, "Let….me explain something to you, you are right, I have always hated myself for my own weakness….but that is why I have always admired Naruto-kun. He has done things that everyone would think he would crack from….he defeated my teammate, Kiba. Nobody in this room other than me believed that he could beat him….yet he did. He has been able to do things that nobody has ever dared to do before. Furthermore, if people can't change their destiny, why are you so full of hate? Is it because you, the genius of the Hyuga clan, can never become clan head, that your talent can't be acknowledged because you are in the Branch house? I am not the one that is blind, the one that is lost and blind, suffering with the Main House's destiny is you…Neji-nii-san."

Neji's eyes burned with hatred as he charged at Hinata, only to stop since the Jonin surrounded him. "What is this? Special protection for the Main House?"

Then Naruto's voice reached his ears, "No….it is special protection for you from me taking your head….since it seems that you can't take your own medicine of ridiculing, can't you?" Neji noticed that Naruto has Oathkeeper and Oblivion aimed at both sides of his necks.

Naruto smirked, "No matter, it just means that I need more training in my speed….because next time nobody will save you from me taking your head off your shoulders."

Kakashi said, "Naruto…" The genin silenced Kakashi with a glare and turned back to Neji, "You are such a little bitch just like the Uchiha. Oh, let's leave everything to fate and destiny and all of that good shit. Hmph, pussy…"

Neji said, "What did you say?"

Naruto said, "You are a pussy….hiding under that fate garbage. Fate doesn't decide anything until one is dead. You say that people can't change themselves….let me tell you a story, on our C-Rank mission, we expected no action…just a simple escort mission. Suddenly we find out that there were nukenin hired to kill our client…guess what I did? Nothing, I froze up…after that I made an oath to never run away and never go back on my word on a blood oath considering I got a scratch from a poisoned weapon. Next, we encountered a more powerful opponent named Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist….cold-blooded killer and responsible of ending the Bloody Graduation Exams in Kiri. Apparently at the end of the year, you were forced to battle and kill your own comrades….friends that you sat with and ate with. After sensei got captured, he ordered us to run….we didn't. I couldn't do that because of my oath and I was bound to make sure it was not broken. Together, well, just me and the Uchiha were able to free him, miss banshee was just in the back. Next, we met a hunter ninja who supposedly took out Zabuza, only to find out that she was an accomplice. We trained and eventually met up with them again."

Neji said, "What is the point of this?"

Naruto said, "Shut the fuck up and don't interrupt…or I will shove this sword so far up your ass, you will be shitting that 10-pole fate stick you have so far up in your ass in splinters. Now….we met Zabuza and his accomplice, eventually we defeated the hunter ninja and Zabuza was fighting against Kakashi. You know, the hunter ninja changed me…she wanted me to kill her….to tell you the truth, I hated my team except Sakura when I was naïve back then, but she told me this….to fulfill your dreams, you must have someone that is precious to you in order to be strong. I found those people and….look at me, I defeated Kiba…tell me, did fate play a part in my victory, Neji?"

Hinata started to cough up blood and collapsed to the floor, making Kurenai move to her side.

Kurenai thought, _"She is going into cardiac arrest….he intended to kill her."_

Kurenai yelled, "Where are those medics?"

Hinata whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto broke away from the Jonin and knelt down to her, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata said, "Was…I able to change a little…bit?"

Naruto smiled and grasped her hand, "Hinata-chan….you change a lot…you are different from the Hinata I used to know."

Hinata smiled as the medics came up. Naruto took off his headband and took her from her neck and then tied it around his head while leaving his own on her chest. The blood spattered on the headband dripped down on Naruto's face, but the Jinchuuriki made no move to wipe it from his face.

He watched as Hinata was taken away from them and Neji said, "Hmph…in the end, a loser is still a loser. She has not changed one bit…" Suddenly the swords were at his neck again and this time, Naruto was able to nick Neji and blood was pouring from Neji's neck at a slow rate, but not enough to put his life in danger.

Naruto looked up at him and Neji was afraid as he saw that Naruto's cold blue eyes were slitted and Kakashi said, "Naruto…calm down, this is not the time to settle your vengeance….if you wait to fight him in the exams, then you can do it….we don't want you as a missing nin since the match is over."

Naruto said, "What do I care? Everyone hates me in this damn village, why should I care?"

Kakashi said, "Have you forgotten Haku and Hinata?"

Naruto flinched and said, "Fine, you win….but if I get him….nobody and I mean nobody will stop me from killing this bitch ass of a Hyuga. Is that clear, Gai…because if it is not, I will kill you too."

Gai's face was grim, but inwardly he was amazed at the sheer killing intent that he had. "I…understand, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Neji as he gave him a wicked smile that made the Kyuubi proud in his mind, "You best started praying to those Fate and Destiny bitches of yours, because they will not save you from me. Oblivion will have your blood."

Naruto flicked the blood off of Oblivion and sheathed it along with Oathkeeper.

Kankuro thought, _"His killing intent…..it was stronger than Gaara's own….that Neji kid is so screwed. But we know that there are three monsters here, but I think that Gaara's has a bigger temper…. The demon within Gaara…it is getting fidgety with Gaara looking at blood. Both of them seem to be hiding their skills and we need to deal with them….when the main test comes around. I should gather some Intel…I will ask Naruto."_

Naruto noticed someone behind him and said, "What do you want, cat man?"

Kankuro said, "What? I can't come here to say hello?"

Naruto said, "Funny, you weren't very friendly when you were picking on those kids….now I will ask again or do you want me to force to answer it."

Kankuro said, "It's about that Hyuga kid."

Naruto said, "I don't know anything about the bitch….except this, you kill him….I kill you, got it?"

Kankuro thought, _"This kid…he is just like Gaara."_

Soon the scoreboard revealed the next match, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Gaara was already down and said, "Get down here."

Lee said, "Yosh! It's my turn!"

Gai said, "Alright, Lee, go do it."

Lee leapt down to the arena and Naruto said, "Well, come on, make-up boy, let's watch the match….it shall be interesting."

Naruto stood close to Shino and Kurenai, who were near the far end, where Team 10 was located at…,his so-called teammates and Team Gai were at the other end. Lee commented, "Facing you this early made me happy today."

Gaara said, "Pft..."

Kankuro commented, "I don't know what Bowlhead can do, but he can't touch Gaara."

Naruto said in monotone, "Rule #3- Never underestimate your opponent."

Suddenly something flew toward Lee and he caught it in his hand, "No need to get impatient."

Hayate smirked as he said, "Now the eighth match will commence…begin!"

Temari thought, _"His speed is good, but that is not enough to defeat Gaara at all."_

Lee moved forward as he shouted, **"Konoha Senpuu!"** Gaara's gourd spewed out sand and blocked his kick. Sasuke thought, _"So the gourd is full of sand that he can control…but it looks like the sand is sentient."_

The sand captured Lee and flung him backwards. Naruto thought, _"Strange jutsu…"_

Kyuubi said, **"That is because he is the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku."**

Naruto said, _"Kyuubi?"_

Kyuubi said, **"No, the Easter Bunny…"**

Naruto growled, _"Kyuubi…don't start, I am not in the mood for jokes."_

Kyuubi said, **"I know….I could feel your anger…your hatred toward that Neji kid. Personally if I didn't have feelings, I wouldn't care….but that was cruel of him to do…ridicule the girl first and then beat her into a bloody pulp on the brink of death."**

Naruto said, _"Kyuubi…stop it now…..we can rant later. In the meantime, tell me about the Ichibi."_

Kyuubi said, **"Shukaku is a crazy bastard….he may act like an idiot, but he is intelligent. It has that sand defense, which seems to pass on to Gaara, also he is the most bloodthirsty out of the Bijuu."**

Naruto said, _"Judging by that….Gaara is mostly likely psychotic and will kill Lee if he is not careful."_

Kyuubi said, **"You are catching on pretty quick."**

Naruto said, _"Thanks, now after this crap is over, we are going to have a talk….."_

Kyuubi said, **"About what?"**

Naruto said, _"The 101 ways to main, torture, kill or humiliate a Hyuga."_

Kyuubi said, **"It seems that my sadistic nature rubbed up on you."**

Naruto said, _"No, really?"_

Kyuubi said, "And my sarcastic side too."

Lee moved around at each angle to punch and kick at Gaara, but the damn sand keep getting in the way. _"Damn…and he is not moving an inch either."_

Kankuro said, "Physical attacks won't work on Gaara, because of the sand that responds to Gaara's will, it acts as a shield and protects him. That is why there has not been a single person that got a scratch on Gaara."

Naruto replied, "And? Am I supposed to care or be scared? There is a first thing for everything…Lee will put a scratch on Gaara, I guarantee it."

Kankuro said, "Wanna bet?"

Naruto said, "Three hundred Ryou?"

Kankuro said, "Deal!"

Ino asked, "Why is Lee only using taijutsu, it is obviously not working at all, so should he use ninjutsu?"

Naruto said, "That is the problem, Ino….he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Ino said, "What?"

Naruto said, "Lower your voice, I already have one loudmouth on the team…I don't want to hear another. Lee can't use ninjutsu at all, if he did, he would have used them by now…plus he imitates Gai, who has a birth condition….he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu at all either."

Suddenly Lee was forced backwards up on the top of the hand statue. Gai said, "Lee, take them off!"

Lee said, "But Gai-sensei, you said only to take them off when I must protect my friends."

Gai said, "It is okay, I will allow it this time."

Lee grinned back and took off his orange leg warmers to reveal his weights. "Now I can move easier."

Kankuro said, "This is so stupid!"

Naruto smirked, "Now the real fun begins…"

Ino said, "What do you mean, taking off weights doesn't mean that Lee has a chance aga…." BOOM!

Lee dropped the weights to make huge craters and plumes of smoke in the air. Naruto looked at Ino, who was speechless at the moment, "You were saying, Ino?"

The Yamanaka chose that time to close her mouth.

Gai shouted, "Go, Lee!"

Lee smirked and sped off, suddenly Lee appeared behind Gaara and his sand reacted to block his punch, which was very close. Then Lee moved again this time his attacks were getting through. "Over here!" Lee said.

Gaara looked at Lee, who feinted and jumped in the air in a tight roll. Then the taijutsu specialist swung his legs down to hit Gaara's head. Gaara looked up and a huge scratch appeared on his cheek.

Naruto said, "Looks like I won the bet, Kankuro."

Kankuro sighed and gave him the 300 ryou, making Naruto a bit happy.

Lee declared, "Now we are getting started."

The taijutsu expert proceeded to beat Gaara into submission as Choji said, "His moves are so fast, I can barely keep up with him."

Kankuro said, "This is bad…"

Naruto thought, _"He is right, I can sense that the demonic energy within him rising from him."_

Lee looked at the insane look on Gaara's face and got scared a bit while Kankuro whispered, "Suna no Yoroi…."

Naruto said, "I see…so the stuff that is falling off of his face is sand too."

Kankuro said, "It is a thin layer that he can use in case someone gets in his defense."

Naruto said, "But to compress in a thin layer and keep it on requires a lot of chakra to do…in other words, Gaara knows that he is in a bad spot against Lee."

Lee said, "I have no choice…I must use the Lotus."

He unwrapped his bandages a bit and ran around Gaara in circles as he thought, "But with that sand, it will be a lot harder to kick him up."

Gaara said, "Hurry up and come."

Lee replied, "As you wish…"

Sasuke saw as Lee used the same kick for the beginning of his move. "That was the move he was using on me…."

Lee shouted, "It is not over yet…." The boy repeatedly kicked Gaara up in the air and from the pain his eyes closed briefly. Gai started to pray and then Lee shouted, "Take this! **Omote Renge!**"

Gaara was slammed into the earth while Lee moved away at the last second, but then Lee gasped as he saw that Gaara was actually a shell of sand. Gaara appeared behind Lee, laughing, "Hehehehe…" Gaara ordered the sand to smash at Lee and Lee was flung backwards into the wall, then another wave came in, making Lee raise his arms in defense.

Naruto watched as Lee was getting plummeted by the sand and Kankuro said, "That kid is in trouble..." Naruto noticed that Lee was smiling and said, "No, it seems Lee has another ace in the hole."

Gaara shouted, "Die!" But Lee dodged the attack and Kakashi said, "Gai, you didn't teach him…."

Gai said, "I did..." Kakashi said, "The Hachimon…no Tonkou."

Sasuke said, "Hachimon no Tonkou?"

Kakashi said, "The Ura Renge is not a technique that should be taught….especially to a Genin. I have no interest in asking how much Lee means to you, but there are limits…I have lost respect for you, Gai."

Gai looked at him, "Like you are the one to talk, especially since you have been teaching Uchiha here in private while Naruto trains by himself or with the lady he is always with and Sakura here is nowhere to be seen on the training ground. At least I teach all of my kids, Kakashi. Unlike two thirds of your students, Lee has a precious thing that he would give up his life to prove, I just made him the man to accomplish that dream."

Kakashi said, "How many?"

Gai said, "Five gates."

Sasuke said, "What the hell is the Hachimon no Tonkou?"

Gai explained, "It is a limit removal of some sort, there are eight spots where the flow of chakra goes through. In order, the Initial Gate, Heal Gate, Life Gate, Harm, Limit Gate, View Gate, Wonder Gate, Death Gate. The gates are working continuously to limit the flow of chakra, when the Lotus forcibly opened them and releases a lot of power, but at the same time it destroys the body. If you open all of them, you could attain the strength of a Kage, but in the end….you will die."

Lee thought, _"Neji…..Sasuke…..Naruto. I can't be the only one who loses here, Gai-sensei acknowledges me…this is the time to protect and maintain my own ninja way!"_

Lee shouted, **"Seimon! KAI!"** Lee was surrounded by dark green chakra and his hair stood up while his skin turned red with veins popping out. **"Shomon! KAI!"** Lee crouched down and shot forward, he kicked the Jinchuuriki up in the air and Gaara was flung upwards.

Some of the stones were flung at the spectators and Naruto has to move his head an inch to avoid a few.

Naruto thought,_"Lee….you are truly amazing."_

Everyone looked up to see that Lee was hitting Gaara like a pinball. His armor was being ripped into pieces as Gaara thought, _"What? The armor…it is crumbling?"_

Lee shouted, "This is the end! **TOMON! KAI!**"

Gaara thought, _"I can't protect myself…this is human speed?"_

As Lee charged at Gaara, he looked briefly at Neji, "Neji…this technique was supposed to be used to defeat you…but I will show it now!" He slammed into Gaara and the boy fell to the ground only to be suspended in the air because Lee's bandage was around his waist. Lee pulled him back up and sent a leg and fist into Gaara as he shouted, "And now for the finishing touch….**Ura Renge!**"

As Gaara fell, his gourd turned into sand, so it could cushion the fall and Lee fell to the ground, rolling away from Gaara a few feet. Suddenly Gaara stretched out his hand and Naruto thought,_ "The hell you are doing that! Kyuubi!"_

Kyuubi said, **"On it!"**

Naruto flipped through hand signs, **"Restoration Jutsu: Chakra Suppression!"**

He slammed his palm into Gaara's head and the sand immediately halted.

Naruto said, "The match is over…he is unconscious, you won."

Gaara said, "Why…did you save…."

Naruto answered, "Because…he is my friend…"

Gaara got up and rematerialized his gourd as he took control of himself, "That is enough…"

Hayate said, "Winner: Sabaku no Gaara."

Everyone gasped to see that Lee stood on his feet and Naruto looked at Lee. He smiled, "Lee…you are amazing…you don't have to prove anything anymore. From what I see, you are strong in my book….ready to fight even when you are unconscious."

Naruto poked Lee and the taijutsu specialist's eyes closed. Hayate said, "Bring a medical team here…" Neji whispered, "Lee, you never realized it in the end…fate will not allow a pawn that can only seek victory at the cost of himself."

Naruto clenched his fist until it bled...oh, yeah, after that Neji will be getting humiliated first, and then killed. Gaara moved upstairs back to his team while Naruto moved up back to his spot.

Baki, the sensei of the Sabaku trio thought,_"That kid...he was able to suppress Gaara's demonic side. This could prove to be a problem if he is moving about."_

Sasuke said, "What did you do to Gaara?"

Naruto replied back, "None of your damn business, Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled and grabbed Naruto, who in turn grasped his wrist, "You are a nuisance…" He broke the Uchiha's wrist and Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto said, "Never forget your place, Uchiha….I told you, I am done taking Haruno's and your shit…so if you know what is good for you, don't associate with me unless we are on missions." Sakura opened her mouth to speak and Naruto pointed at her quickly, "You…not another word from that damn banshee mouth of yours or I will rip out your tonsils, silencing you forever. And don't even think about reprimanding me….I warned the Uchiha never to touch me…or else I will retaliate."

He stalked off to his original place but then he stopped and said, "Oh and Hyuga-teme, I thought I told you already…fate has no pawns, only fools who believe in it. It looks like I am going to have to kick your ass twice as hard for ridiculing Lee as well."

Naruto continued and stood by Kurenai and Shino. As the matches goes, Shikamaru went up against Kin and was able to maneuver her to the wall to make her get a concussion while Choji lost to Dosu horribly.

Then Sarutobi said, "Congratulations, finalists, we will now explain the final test….which will be held in one month from now."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was paying him no mind at all, _"You will pay for my humiliation, Naruto."_

Natsumi thought, _"That blue eyed kid….he is kinda cute and highly protective of his friends."_

Sarutobi said, "The reason why the test will be held one month from now…is that it provided time for you to learn new techniques, since you have shown your trump cards. Now we need you to pull a number out of this box to see who your opponent is."

Anko came around with a box and each one of them. Sarutobi said, "What is your number?"

Dosu said, "It's 8"

Naruto said, "I got 1."

Temari said, "7."

Natsumi said, "5"

Shikamaru said, "9."

Gaara said, "3."

Sasuke smirked, "4."

Shino said, "6."

Neji said, "2."

Everyone looked nervously at Naruto, who currently had an evil smile on his face and was laughing a bit to himself. Anko said, _"Oh, that Hyuga is so fucking screwed. Damn you, Orochimaru, if you had not shown up, I would have got to see more blood…but I guess I can wait for a month."_

Sarutobi said, "You are dismissed, make sure you memorized your opponent."

Naruto moved up to Asuma and asked, "Hey, Asuma-sensei, may I ask that if you can train me in Fuuton jutsus and Hein?"

Asuma smirked, "Sure, Naruto, we will start tomorrow at 2 pm."

Naruto said, "Got it!"

Naruto looked at Neji and Neji met his gaze. Naruto smirked as he used his finger to picture Neji being beheaded._"Neji Hyuga…you will pay….with your blood."_Naruto thought.

**Omake-Kiba Gets Screwed!**

Kiba lied in bed, all bandaged up and then Tsume along with Hana came inside the room. Kiba mumbled, "Hi, Kaa-san, Hana-neesan." Hana locked the door with a click and Tsume said, "Hey, Kiba-chan, how do you feel?"

Kiba replied, "Like shit…"

Tsume replied, "Right, of course you do, Uzumaki kicked your ass pretty good."

Kiba said, "I could have beaten him…."

Hana said, "No, you couldn't…wanna know why?"

Kiba said, "Why?"

Tsume answered, "Because you insulted a friend….let alone a woman…who you believe are nothing worth only for fathering children."

Kiba sweated inwardly, "I never….said that…"

Tsume said sweetly, "Oh, really? So your sensei Kurenai was wrong as well as Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Gai…..including Hinata I might add since she was the victim. But….I am not going to beat you to a pulp…"

Kiba inwardly sighed, but Tsume's new words scared him, "But we are going to neuter you….without anesthetic…using a rusty chainsaw put on a slow speed. Hana…"

Hana was in the corner with a giant chainsaw and got it working. Kiba shouted, "Helpp…..somebody!" Tsume said, "Oh, I forgot we put silencing seals on the door, so you can scream all you want. Good thing you are strapped down….Hana…"

Thus Kiba lost the ability to have children and to make matters worse, he found out that someone had to produce an heir for them. Tsume and Hana requested one person to piss Kiba off….Naruto Uzumaki. Now Kiba was forced to call Naruto….tou-san.

_**Hakureisaiga- End of chapter, next chapter….Naruto trains with Asuma, visits Hinata and reveals his intentions to Haku. Hinata begs for Naruto to spare Neji, but what will he do….next chapter: Conflict!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes.**_


	8. Conflict

_**Hakureisaiga- Sorry I am late, guys. My MS Word was not working, so I had to download OpenOffice, so in compensation, here is a 10k chapter.**_

_**MarineWolf1994- He will be maimed, tortured and broken in his fight, trust me...always happens.**_

_**Gravity the Wizard- Everyone does**_

_**Nobother- Thanks**_

_**Leaf Ranger-Well, he is fucked with a 10-foot kanabo, which is a metal-studded club in the ass**_

_**Fanficreader71-Thanks for reading**_

_**Killjoy3000- Thanks for commenting**_

_**Namikaze09- So evil, hehehe, I will take that suggestion**_

_**animefanbren- Like always**_

_**Raidentensho- Heh, you will never know**_

_**Chewie Cookies- Gotta love the fluff**_

_**Roshane- Yes, he will reveal his Hyoton bloodline during the match, the reason for me to hold back on it is because wasting on Kiba would be pointless**_

_**C im am a dragon- Thanks**_

_**raw666- Thanks for the comment**_

_**crazymexican- You're welcome, no, and a lot of people are going to train Naruto in...certain parts**_

_**VanillaIce1- Mark of the Uzumaki to show Neji is his bitch...instant insertion in the fight.**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Well, you know, Hinata and violence**_

_**Wyvern Rider- I will try, I am just used to write like that so much.**_

_**SkullReaper- All of your concerns will be exploited in this chapter and it was my bad on the blond part. The bloodline? I rather waste it on a good opponent like Neji than an idiot like Kiba. Personal training, described in this chapter, quick gain of power...hello, you have a bloodline, yokai, a thousand years old demon as your conscience, of course you are going to be strong as hell**_

_**Naruto the bloody fox of konha- Hey, better Kiba than the rest of us**_

_**Xenos the Shadow Wolf- Thanks for the notification, I will change it sometime this week**_

_**Dragon Man 180- Nice suggestions I am going to put them in.**_

**Chapter 8- Conflict**

5 days later, Naruto moved straight to the hospital and asked the receptionist, "Excuse me, where is Hinata Hyuga's room?"

The receptionist looked up and glared at him, "None of you…." Naruto instantly sliced her desk in half to scare her and said, "You were saying?"

The receptionist replied fearfully, "Room 239…please don't kill me."

Naruto said, "See? Now was that so hard? Anyway….next time I expect you to answer me when I ask a question….now go and clean yourself up." Naruto sheathed Oathkeeper and moved to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

He walked in the elevator and thankfully there was no one in sight meaning nobody to piss him off. He leaned against the wall and waited, but the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor and he groaned inwardly…but he was in for a surprise.

The door opened to reveal Haku in her nurse uniform. "Oh….Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she said in surprise.

Naruto said, "Ohayo, Haku-chan, I came here to visit a friend of mine."

Kyuubi said, **"Well, I be damned, it is a good thing we saved her….she looks hot in that uniform."**

Naruto thought, _"For once, I agree with you this time."_

The demonic fox said in slight shock and amusement, **"You are agreeing with me? Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"**

Naruto said, _"I am Naruto, you baka-fox, it is just the badass side of me….trust me, I am done being a doormat…."_

Kyuubi said, **"Welcome to reality, Naruto."**

Naruto said with a mental smirk, _"Good to be back…"_

Haku said, "Naruto-kun…please stop staring at me so much, it is embarrassing…."

"Oh, gomen, Haku-chan. It is just that you look cute in that outfit."

"A-Arigotou."

"What floor are you going on?"

"The fifth floor."

Naruto replied, "Ah, same as me." He pressed the button and the elevator door closes as they moved up

Haku asked after several seconds, "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, one of the people that I cared about as a special friend."

"That is my patient…."

Naruto looked at her with a smile, "Really? That is good, right now she need someone that is kind as you…Haku, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"You know how that demons can take more than one mate, right?"

"I see, you like Hinata that way too…."

"Yes, I do….but I wanted to see how you feel about this decision."

"Personally, Naruto….if she shows that she cares for you, then that is fine for me. I know that you would treat us equally especially if you are going to take more wives, but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want to meet her first….to see if her intentions are true."

"Thanks for understanding…Haku-chan."

Haku smiled and giggled a bit, "We are practically married, Naruto-kun, so of course, I would understand."

They reached the room and opened the door to reveal Hinata on the bed with an IV stuck in her arm and a healing chakra patch on her forehead. "Damn it…." Naruto said.

Haku said in a reassuring tone, "She is okay, but she wouldn't be training for a while…she was in critical condition, but we were able to stabilize her. She has a strong will just like you…"

Naruto gripped his fist, "I am going to kill him…no, I am going to humiliate him first, then I am going to kill him."

Haku replied, "Who?"

Naruto growled out, "The person who did this to her was her cousin, Neji Hyuga….He told her that she was too weak, that she could never change herself…I am going to make him pay for what he has done."

The Hyoton user said, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Naruto nodded firmly, "I do….you know, those goggles in my room…..she gave them to me for my birthday. She thinks that I don't know about it, but I caught a glimpse of her leaving." Hinata's eyes fluttered open and said, "N-Naruto-kun…."

Naruto said with a beaming smile, "Hey, Hinata-chan, do you sleep well?"

Hinata nodded while she blushed a bit and Naruto said, "Good, Haku will be taking care of you while you are here. Oh, that reminds me….Haku, if you find Kiba Inuzuka trying to force himself on Hinata, please immobilize him."

Haku nodded, "I will do my best."

Naruto said, "Thanks, Haku-chan."

Hinata's heart was close to shattering at the affection displayed between Naruto and Haku, but she vowed that she won't lose to her. Hinata said, "A-Ano, Naruto-kun…I would….l-like you to…please s-spare my cousin."

Naruto's eyes widened and hardened a bit, "Why should I show him mercy when he didn't do the same."

Hinata said, "B-Because…I would…lose you both….you would have the whole Hyuga clan calling for your death for compensation and Neji-nii-san would be dead. I-I know that you c-can't forgive him…..because of w-what happened, but c-can you d-do it just f-for me?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes and said, "Damn it, I always hated that jutsu…"

Haku asked, "What jutsu?"

The Uzumaki replied in a sage tone, "The jutsu that is the bane of every man, the Puppy Pout no Jutsu."

Haku giggled at Naruto's frown, "So I guess this means no killing Neji…"

Naruto said, "Yes….but he will have to suffer…a lot."

Then the Jinchuuriki thought, _"I wondered if I should maim him….maybe cut off an arm…..no, he is going to need to use those, but I can probably cut some of his toes or something."_

Hinata's voice woke him from his musing and Naruto said, "I am sorry, Hinata-chan. What did you say?"

Hinata said, "Promise me….that y-you will not k-kill Neji."

Naruto said, "I promise…but if he does it again, I will kill him. Any way I have to go….I need to train since Neji is my first opponent." Naruto got up and smiled at Hinata while squeezing her hand gently, "In the meantime, don't do anything strenuous. We still have that outing that you promised me."

Hinata said, "I will….Naruto-kun."

Naruto left the room and Haku said, "You seem to be better now, Hinata-chan."

The Hyuga nodded, "I feel better…when Naruto-kun is around me, I feel like myself."

"How do you feel about Naruto-kun?"

"W-What?"

The Hyoton user firmly repeated, "I said how do you feel about Naruto-kun? Do you like him because he is cool or something else?"

The shy Hyuga replied, "I don't like Naruto-kun…I l-love him…but I am a-afraid that he d-doesn't return t-the same f-feelings. I have b-been t-trying to tell h-him about my f-feelings, but I t-tend to f-faint around him. Unlike Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-kun is kind, considerate of o-others' feelings, w-willing to h-help anybody out in n-need. He can be s-sweet and c-compassionate to the p-people that he cares about too. When I-I am around him, he m-makes me f-feel that I can a-accomplish anything."

Haku thought, _"This girl does care for him…"_

The Hyoton user said, "I see, Hinata-chan, then I must inform you of this…since it concerns Naruto and your affection."

Hinata turned her head slightly at Haku as she said, "Naruto has recently obtained a Kekkei Genkai through unique circumstances."

"R-Right, you were that h-hunter nin."

"He told you…"

Hinata said, "When Neji-niisan was about to hit me a-again, Naruto was in f-front of me with h-his katanas at h-his throat, protecting m-me from him. He told the story of how y-you changed his l-life…because i-if he h-hadn't met you…h-he would h-have no o-one that h-he consider his p-precious p-person."

"He did, huh? I guess I have to thank him next time, now since Naruto has the Kekkei Genkai; the Clan Restoration Act applies to him. I am his first wife because he used his Kekkei Genkai to revive me."

"So I w-will be able to b-become N-Naruto-kun's wife."

Haku nodded and said, "And you will be mine as well…."

Hinata blushed heavily and said, "I t-think I can l-live with that."

**Naruto-** As the Jinchuuriki walked out of the hospital, he noticed that the receptionist was still working at her broken desk and smirked. Then he heard someone calling his name, he turned to Kakashi leaning up against the wall, "Yes, sensei, you need something?"

Kakashi said, "I want to know what is the hostility between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto replied in monotone, "You know the answer to that already, sensei. He tried to force me to give up my swords when I told him that they are sentient and chose their next wielder. Second, he insulted one of my friends….you know that I am protective of my friends since they are all I got. Third, he had the audacity to grab me and pretty much I know that he was going to demand me to learn the jutsu even when I told him that it was none of his concern…..which is why I broke his wrist. Now that he has activated his Sharingan, Sasuke has gotten more arrogant and that cursed seal on his neck is not helping him out either."

Kakashi said, raising his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok, no need to get upset."

"Kakashi, I have every right to be upset because a stupid Inuzuka dares to claim that women are good for nothing except sex and cooking, then her own cousin calls her weak and claims that she can never change herself before beating her mercilessly, putting her in critical condition, then Uchiha decides to be bold and try to demand me for my personal techniques and swords that chose me and the Haruno fan girl, instead of training herself, she blindly thinks that Uchiha cares about her and he will be her knight in shining armor. Even having the nerve to demand me to apologize to Uchiha after he got burned by touching one of my swords…..so sensei, I have every right to be upset. Now if you will excuse me, I have some training to do…so I can kick certain bastards' asses all over the place."

Naruto walked off back to his house, leaving Kakashi to think about Naruto's words, _"Sasuke….Sakura….you two are tearing this team apart and I am partly to blame for this too. I should have destroyed his arrogance and her blatant fangirlism….it looks like I am going to have to call in a few favors, but I will deal with Sakura. Naruto is being taken care of since he asked Asuma for training."_

**Training Area 3-** Naruto practiced the Silent Homicide and Touketsu Ryu style by fighting various clones using the style considering when dispelling, they gave his brain information. He also worked on controlling his demonic chakra through the secondary system.

Then Tenten's voice alerted him, "Oh, hey, Naruto…." She called out.

Naruto ended his kata and dispelled the Kage Bunshins in front of him as he turned to Tenten, "I see that you are feeling better, Tenten….how are you feeling?"

The weapons mistress replied, "Better, my ego is bruised, but I can live with that. I am sorry about Hinata….Neji can be a bit harsh when it comes to his family."

Naruto said, raising his eyebrow, "Hmph, a little?"

"Okay, he is a complete ass when it comes to that…"

"Can we not talk about the Hyuga pussy? I am trying to keep my promise and it is very hard enough to not think of how many ways to kill him."

"He is strong, he has not shown all of his skills…."

Naruto countered, "But neither have I…considering I was pissed off and Kiba basically insulted Hinata and showed his outlook on women. Anyway, you are here for something."

"Yeah, I wanted to train some more…so sometime I can have a rematch with Temari."

"You need to learn some defense jutsu at least despite the fact that you want to be a weapons specialist. I know that your taijutsu is good, but seriously that match showed that wind jutsu can pierce your weapon attacks, meaning that if you continue as you are, you will lose against Temari again."

"I know this…."

Good, now let's spar, I believe you owe me a fight….considering we never got to fight." Tenten unclasped her scroll holster and unsealed a katana, and then Naruto asked, "What is her name?"

Tenten answered, "Shirasaya..."

Naruto moved into the Touketsu Ryu stance while Tenten moved into her stance with her left hand on the back of the katana, her middle finger was balancing on the back edge of the sword. Silence was in the air and then they moved against each other, Tenten made the first attack, but Naruto countered using Oathkeeper and swung Oblivion.

Tenten jumped back and tried to stab Naruto, but he twisted to the side and swung downwards, trapping her sword underneath his own. Tenten used her free hand to punch Naruto in the face, making him release the sword and then Tenten attacked once again at Naruto's head, but the Jinchuuriki used both of his swords to block the attack and pushed back, making Tenten defenseless for a moment. He quickly swung Oblivion at her torso and made a cut on her pink Chinese shirt.

"You are getting slow, Tenten." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tenten scowled a bit and attacked Naruto again, Naruto moved on the defensive as she used intricate moves to attack him. The Jinchuuriki found himself at ease as he fought against Tenten. She was good and he was glad that she was not using that Soshoryu move against him.

Naruto ducked a swipe from Shirasaya and noticed that some strands of his black hair were cut from the sword. Naruto thought, _"Oh, boy, that was too close….I better finish this."_

Naruto moved at the attack as soon as he saw an opening. He used Oblivion as a feint and used the flat edge of Oathkeeper to knock Shirasaya away from her. Then he held the swords to her throat, "Checkmate..."

Tenten replied to her opponent, "Fine, I yield. You are really good…"

"Yeah, but I need to get better, my power has gone down since I have been so focused on my speed."

"That is true, I did noticed that you hardly had any power on your strikes."

"Which means I got to get my power up, if I want to kick Neji's ass."

Tenten bit her lip and said, "Naruto….I know that you hate Neji for hurting Hinata, but he is really hurt inside as well."

Naruto said bitterly, "Oh, really? Because of some seal that can basically take out his mind and make him literally brain dead."

"No, because his father died…."

"What?"

"His father died because of an incident with Kumo….Kumo wanted the Byakugan and we were going to have a treaty with them, but the ambassador was sent on a secret mission to get it….he decided to take Hinata, who was 3 years old. Her father, Hiashi killed him and Kumo demanded that they give him the head of Hiashi. The Hyuga clan decided to use Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi Hyuga, also Neji's father as a double to convince them…and with the Caged Bird seal, his Byakugan was destroyed immediately at death."

"So…."

Tenten said angrily, "So? He lost his father because of the Hyuga clan…it is that cruel enough for Neji?"

Naruto said, "Yes, that is….but he blames Hinata, who was 3 years old at the time with barely any training at all, I might add. The ambassador had training in the ninja arts, what do you expect of a 3-year-old to do?"

"But…."

Naruto interrupted her, "Furthermore, don't you think that his father chose death to be free?"

"What?"

"Perhaps Hizashi could have kill two birds with one stone, he wanted to be free of the Caged Bird seal and he also wanted to protect his brother…despite the fact that he is in a different house."

"But…he hated the Main House."

Naruto said, "Yes, he probably did…but he loved his brother more than he hated the Main House. If I had the choice to choose for myself for once in my life….even resulting in my own death to save lives rather than to see my brother die, I would do it in a heartbeat…."

Tenten was speechless at the logic and Naruto said, "If you are trying to convince me not to kill Neji, then fine because Hinata already beg me not to do so, but he will be maimed. He will learn never to mess with any of my friends. Please understand this, Tenten because this is what my heart tells me to do."

Naruto walked off the training ground, leaving Tenten to think. _"Is that really possible? Did Neji's father want to die so much just to be free?"_ The girl thought. Naruto said, "Just so you know, Tenten, when it comes to seals that can harm the person, people will do anything to escape the pain even using death."

**Naruto's Apartment-** The Jinchuuriki went home to rest his nerves and washed up a bit before going to Asuma for his wind manipulation training. Kyuubi said, **"I still think that we should kill him anyway…he had no right do that to that girl."**

Naruto said, _"But what would that prove to the village? Haku and I would have to leave the village because of that since the council would bitch and moan about it, then I will have hunter ninja on my ass just like Zabuza."_

**"You have a point there….and you are not strong enough to do that either."**

_"Which means we just have to settle with maiming and torturing him physically and mentally."_

**"So let's see, you got that Asuma guy to train you in wind nature manipulation and jutsu, but you have no torturing specialty."**

Naruto smirked, _"I don't, but I know three people that are the most sadistic bastards here….the two proctors, Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi, and you, the most sadistic chakra being, Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

The fox said, **"You are going to ask me for some ideas on torturing people….okay, did dog-breath hit you on the head or something?"**

_"Kyuubi….I am serious about this and you know that dog boy never even got to touch me at all."_

**"You know, kit, I don't think my torture methods would be good for you to use…you should ask Anko or Ibiki about it."**

_"I will phone in the verdict…right now, I better go and see Asuma about my training…"_

**Training Area 14-** Asuma laid his back against the tree with his cigarette forever smoking in his mouth as Naruto approached him. Asuma said, "Ah, right on time…."

Naruto replied, "I prefer to be early….well, except when it comes to Kakashi since he is always three hours late."

The chain smoker replied with a laugh, "I know the feeling….well, we better get started. Now….do you know your affinities?"

Naruto answered, "Wind and Water…"

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, two affinities, eh? Well, to manipulate the wind, you must shape your chakra to be thin and sharp as a blade…here, take my knuckle blade for example." He tossed one of his blades and instructed him to channel his chakra into it.

Naruto took the blade and slowly pushed his chakra into it, imagining a thin blade. It was not perfect when he looked at it, it fluctuates between being thin and sharp to being wavy. Asuma said, "Your chakra control is good, it is still not perfect yet….okay, now throw it at that tree over there…on the count of three...one…two…three."

Asuma and Naruto threw their blades at the tree and both of their blades pierced the tree and Naruto's embedded deeply into the second tree behind it while Asuma's embedded itself in the rock. Naruto looked at Asuma, "You held back…"

Asuma said after taking a drag from his cigarette, "True, I had expected you to pierce the first tree, but if I hadn't held back, mine would have pierced through that rock."

"Nice, I am beginning to like my chakra nature."

"Now mainly wind-natured users like that Temari girl are typically specialized in short to mid-range combat. You must combine force and precision to deal devastating cutting damage, you can also channel wind chakra into your weapons to increase the range and cutting ability."

"So basically what do I have to do to learn how to make my chakra turn into wind chakra?"

Asuma said, "That is easy, just cut this leaf by converting your chakra to wind-natured chakra."

The Jinchuuriki smirked and questioned, "How long did it take you to master this exercise?"

Asuma said, "A week, why?"

The boy replied, "Because…I think I will have a feeling that I will get this exercise done in half the time. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 1000 clones appeared around the original and Asuma, then Naruto ordered them to grab a leaf and begin their training.

Asuma smirked, "You are so lucky, Naruto….since the Kage Bunshin can relay the information back to the original once it is dispelled, you gain training basically."

"One of the perks of being a Jinchuuriki…"

Asuma asked, "By the way, how did you know that you have two affinities…."

Naruto said after looking around, "Can you keep a secret, Asuma? This is considered S-class and I really don't want those bastards on the council to learn yet….that is until the tournament."

Asuma nodded and Naruto lifted his hand a bit, **"Hyoton: Hyo Senbon."** An ice senbon appeared out of the water and the chain smoker said in shock, "Y-You have the Hyoton ability…"

Naruto said, "It is a Kekkei Genkai actually…basically I can create ice using sheer willpower and combining my wind and water natured chakra…without proper training in nature manipulation, I have been using a lot of chakra to do jutsu."

"But how did you get it…"

Naruto said, "A friend of mine that I met on a mission was dying, I wanted to save her life and the Kyuubi heard me…..now before you go and start yelling, listen to me….he told me that to do so, I was to use my chakra along with his and my blood to seal the wound. In result, my hair became black and tamed, the only things that the Kyuubi can do is just see and smell the same things that I do."

"I see…but that was a dangerous thing to do."

Naruto smirked, "I am sure that you would do the same thing for Kurenai-sensei, ne, Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma said in surprise and a blush, "H-How did y-you…"

Naruto said, "I told you before, I am not the same person you all think I am….I tend to pick on things too and I am pretty sure that Shikamaru and Ino know about it too, plus you and Kurenai always arrive at the same exact time. When called upon it, you both deny at the same time."

"Damn…"

Naruto said, "For both of you being ninja, you are not exactly secretive about your feelings. Just so you know….just remember to treat her right and if you get in an argument, just know that the woman is always right…ninety percent of the time."

"How the hell you know so much?"

"Hey, a guy looks at a romance novel once in a while, plus living with a girl…tends to make you try to figure out what you need to do."

Asuma smiled at Naruto, "Well, let's get to work….we will stop at four." Naruto nodded and took a leaf to start his training while Asuma watched him, smoking on his cigarette. Once in a while, a Kage Bunshin would dispel and Naruto gained enough information to make a small cut on the leaf at the end of the training.

Next, Naruto walked to the dango shop, knowing that Anko had a fetish for dango as much as blood. In truth, she was just like how he used to be…loud, brash and quick to anger as well as hating the fact that the villagers judged her because of the actions of her former sensei, Orochimaru.

The Jinchuuriki walked inside the dango shop and looked for Anko; there she was…sitting in a corner away from the crowd, munching on dango. He walked up to her table and sat in front of her while notifying the cook to send him some dango as well.

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing sitting here?" Anko said without looking at him.

Naruto said, "Long time no see, Anko-san."

Anko looked at him, "Oh, it's you, the gaki who actually got one up on me. What are you doing here? Came to rub it in?"

Naruto said, "No, I actually wanted you to teach me in some of your torture techniques."

Anko quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"You already know the reason, Anko-san."

"Oh, yeah, that Hyuga pussy as you call him. Nice touch, I bet you that the Hyuga are going to be pissed about that one."

"They will most certainly will after I maim Neji up a bit."

"I thought you swore to kill him."

The Jinchuuriki sighed, "Yeah, but there is the catch….his cousin, my friend has a very kind heart. Even though her life was in danger, she still thinks that he can be saved….so I made a promise that I will not kill him."

Anko said, "Damn, I was hoping to see some blood."

Naruto grinned, "Now, now, Anko-san, I didn't say I couldn't maim him, just can't kill him."

"So what is in it for me if I train you?"

"Dango….and blood….I will try to make sure he will spill the same amount twofold."

Anko smiled, "I think this is going to be a good business deal."

Naruto replied, "Good, good, now when are you available?"

Anko said, "Around 5:30….tell you what? I am supposed to be at the division now, so why don't you come over? I will demonstrate some of the techniques."

Naruto grinned, "Excellent."

Anko gave him the same grin, "Something tells me that you are going to kick some major ass against the Hyuga."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Not just him….but the Uchiha and Gaara as well….well, Gaara not really. Sasuke, hell yes, it will be fun screwing with his mind."

Anko said, "Good, he needs to get knocked down a few pegs."

**Torture and Interrogation Division-** Anko and Naruto approached the building and the ANBU guards moved to bar him until Anko said, "Hold up, the maggot is with me." The guards looked at Naruto and moved back to their posts as the two major pariahs entered the division.

Naruto looked around to see that it was a nice building...once you get past the gruff faces and shady corridors. Anko walked to a wall and tapped it twice and whispered something non-audible, the wall slid to the right to reveal some spiral stairs.

Anko entered first with Naruto behind her as the sound of convicts grew louder and louder with each step. Finally they received the basement, which was full of cells and Anko said, "Today I am going to let you observe me…when you are going to interrogate or torture someone, you need to come as intimidating. Do you have any ideas on your approach?"

Naruto smirked, "I think I have a few…how would you like it if I came in with a book with a list of different torture techniques...both physical and mental. As I read them out and the consequences, the victim in question is feeling the pain and agony as he or she is informed about every single symptom in complete detail."

Anko said, "Damn, you thought this out good….I think the person would be slightly intimidated and then spill as the symptoms are coming out of your mouth…but the question is…do you have the stomach for it?"

Naruto replied, "To make sure that your stomach will not retch, you must keep your mind on your worst memory and imagine that person is in front of you."

Anko said, "Good, you will make a fine interrogator if you don't get the spot for Hokage."

"Yeah, it would be good to have a back-up plan….maybe I will."

"Ah, here we are, Cell 17….are you ready, Naruto? This is your last chance to back out."

Naruto replied, looking at her, "And miss the chance on the ideas of torturing Neji to the brink of insanity….hell no, let's go." Anko smirked and opened the door to reveal a rugged looking civilian. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he remembered this man….he was one of the faces that he would see in the mob….he believed that he would have a field day with this torture example.

"Well, well, well, Izo…Izo Tasaka….how have you been?"

Izo replied with his head down, "I will not talk…."

Anko said, "But…Izo-chan, I am your friend, don't you want to talk to me?"

Izo said, "Fuck you, bitch…." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the blatant disrespect, but Anko took it with a smile…a smile he knew too well. She instinctively launched a dango needle into his leg. Izo screamed in pain as Anko explained, "That hurt? That was just a little sting."

Izo gritted out, "What did you do to me?"

Anko said, "Oh, nothing really, just slipped a pain amplifying odorless poison in your drink before you were escorted back here…so…" Anko licked her kunai as she finished her sentence, "I am going to cut up real nice and slow."

Izo shouted in pain, "You bitch!"

Anko said, "Yeah, I get that a lot and guess what….frankly I don't give a damn, I don't need you to accept me, now answer the question…why did you try to assault that 17-year-old girl?" Naruto's eye twitched as he immediately wanted to make this person suffer.

The criminal said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I did no such thing."

Anko stated, "The medical reports trace back to you, Izo-chan….you are lucky you are not a ninja anymore or else Inoichi-san would have probed your head and immediately got the information, but I am in charge of the retired ninja and civilians as well as Ibiki-san. He has some access to the ninja as well and I heard that he is more of a sadist than I am."

Izo said in defience, "I am not saying anything to you, snake bitch. Go fuck Orochimaru…" Anko was about to retort until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "You want in on this?" Anko questioned.

Naruto whispered, "Like hell I do…" Naruto channeled the Kyuubi's chakra for a moment, changing into his initial state, "Hello, Izo Tasaka…"

"That voice…you…"

Naruto gave an evil smile, "Yes, you seem to remember…Izo Tasaka, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki."

"I knew it…I knew you were a demon…what are you doing, Anko? Kill him before he destroys us all!"

Naruto said, "Oh, I don't think that she will be doing that….because I put her in a coma due to my chakra. Now if I hear correctly, you were about to rape a 17-year-old girl, correct?"

"I-I did…"

Naruto roared, "Don't fuck with me, Izo…or I will make sure your family…starting with your little daughter, Mamoru...how old is she, 6?"

Izo roared, "You leave my daughter out of this, you monster!"

Naruto chuckled, "Monster? You have the right to call me that name when you were about to commit the ultimate sin…raping a defenseless girl, what? Is your woman not good enough?"

"It seems that your mind has been destroyed as well, you killed my wife 13 years ago."

Naruto paused in thought, "Hmm, oh, Akari…I do believe that I heard it somewhere…it must have been the last thing she heard when I crushed between my paws. Ah, it felt so….good."

Izo shouted, "Stop it!"

Naruto said, "That was a night that I enjoyed myself immensely….you know I have been waiting for a chance to repay you…for beating me in the alleyway. I could never forget your face…"

Izo looked up at Naruto and was afraid of his eyes and fangs, "Y-You…"

"Yes, me…me, me, me…..I am back, using this boy as my vessel."

"I knew that you could not be trusted, the Sandaime will hear about this."

"Actually, yes…he will….you know it is thanks to you that I have some freedom…."

"W-What?"

"The seal….this accursed seal kept me from influencing the boy's feeble mind….I couldn't get free until you villagers started the attack on my human body…every attack slowly brought me closer and closer to my freedom….and now here we are….I am free and now I have come back to pay you back in full…by making you suffer…that was my chosen mate that you decided to rape. Prepare to face your worst nightmare!"

Naruto raised his clawed hand and was about to give him a slight scratch until Izo shouted, "I am sorry, I am sorry…please don't kill me, I will confess to everything….just don't hurt me or my family…please, I will even confess to hurting you."

"Why should I trust you? You used to be a ninja…ninja are known for their deception."

Izo said with tears in his eyes, "It is the truth; I promise on my honor that I will confess to everything."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Hmmm, fine, I will make a blood oath….demons can't break blood oaths since we have an honor code...if I kill them, I will die." Naruto cut his hand and said, "I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, solemn swear not to harm the Tasaka clan in exchange that he does confess his crimes against my mate and myself."

Izo murmured, "Thank you…thank you…."

Naruto smirked as he changed back, "You are welcome, Izo."

Anko said, "Wow, gaki….you are a natural…."

Izo said, "A-Anko-san, but you are supposed to b-be in a c-coma."

Naruto said, "I recognized you from hurting me in the alley 7 years ago…I knew your fear of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox is still trapped in the Yondaime's seal, completely unable to seduce me of its power. Now that I can control it, I used that fear against you and I knew your family, especially Mamoru. She is actually one of the Sandaime's grandson's friends that I met, but now you have confessed…she will be taken care of by your younger sister, Anju…"

Izo said in debelief, "You asshole….you tricked me! You fucking tricked me!"

Naruto said, "I am a ninja, a ninja is all about hiding in the shadows and deception. Have fun in prison, Izo-chan considering that your confession has been notified by Anko-san's superiors." Naruto walked out the door as Izo bowed his head in defeat while Anko followed after Naruto and complimented him, "Naruto…that was incredible, you basically mind fucked the dude."

"Yeah, but I….really wish that I didn't threaten to kill Mamoru."

Anko said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You did what you had to do to make it convincing to Izo….hell, you made me think for a second that you were the fox for a second."

"Thanks, Anko-san…"

"But next time, use blood…man, I wanted to see that." Naruto said in deadpan, "Is that all you think about dango and blood, what other fetishes you have?"

"Oh, there is messing with Kurenai and chasing Iruka."

"Wait, you have a crush on Iruka…."

Anko clamped a hand over his mouth and said, "You are not supposed to say it out loud."

Naruto whispered, "Are you serious? So why haven't you asked him on a date or anything?"

"Because…I like messing with him."

Naruto said, "Bullshit…."

Anko looked at Naruto, who continued, "You are wearing a mask just like me…aren't you, Anko-san."

"H-How?"

"Hello, we are both the major pariahs in Konoha basically…you think I wouldn't know how to tell between a mask and the real person behind it."

"That is true…."

"You are unsure that if Iruka will accept you or not because of your…status and reputation. Am I correct?" Anko's eyes were down casted for a moment and whispered a quiet Hai. Naruto looked around to see that nobody was there in the corridor and said, "I will tell you what, this Wednesday…you ask Iruka on a date and be serious with him this time, he is not one to judge…I am sure of that. We will have a double date together…"

"With that Hinata girl, ain't she still in the hospital?"

"No, this is with another girl that I have feelings with…you will meet her eventually…I promise that Iruka-sensei will not hurt you in anyway…he is too nice to do that."

The Snake Princess said, "But…how were you able to survive that torture just by looking at it."

"If you experienced it, then you can adapt to it….one of the retired ninjas used their own creations of torture on me…" Suddenly Ibiki came from one of the rooms and looked at Naruto and Anko, "Anko, Uzumaki, what are you two doing here?"

Naruto said, "Oh, Ibiki-san, do you know any Raiton jutsu?"

Ibiki said, "There is one…but I rarely use it much, why?"

Anko said, "Ibiki, I think we both know why…"

Ibiki said, "So…you are going to do it, huh? Kill him?"

Naruto said, "Kill him, no. Torture him, yes, humiliate him, yes, maim him, possibly but I am teetering on yes."

Ibiki said, "I had a feeling you would…I saw the look in your eyes, you were really intent on killing him."

"Can we please stop talking about it? You two are making it worse…considering Hinata-chan made me promise not to kill him."

"I see, so in compensation, you want to make him feel as much pain as possible, right?"

"Correct…"

Anko said, "Ibiki, you should see this guy….he made Izo crack just by toying with his mind like you." Ibiki said, "Oh, first you are going for Hokage and now you are coming after my job too?"

Naruto replied with a smile, "Hey, I got to keep my options in case the council tries to screw me over with my status and all."

Ibiki said, "Right…so what did you actually do to Izo to make him talk."

Naruto said, "Easy…I played on his worst fear…the fear that plagued every ninja and civilian alike…I played the part of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Ibiki said, "Very good….playing on the fear and you made him suffer, making him implant his own fears into his brain….exactly what I did to you guys during the Chunin Exams almost."

Naruto said, "I just went with the flow, I knew that he hated me for supposedly killing his wife, so I play on that hatred…and convert into fear, believing that the Yondaime's seal had cracked because of the villagers' constant attacks on me."

Ibiki said, "Oh, but you can't use this on Neji since he doesn't know about it at all."

"I have thought of that already…I have written a book, it is titled '101 ways to kill a Hyuga'." Naruto said.

Ibiki smirked, "Good, simple and direct to the point, but now how are you going to torture him…"

The Jinchuuriki said, "Leave that to me, Ibiki-san. Anko-san, do as I ask please…I will see you Wednesday."

Anko nodded to him and Naruto left. Ibiki asked, "What was that all about?" Anko said, "Something that I need to do."

**Haku-** The medic ninja had been tending to Hinata over the past week and had learned a lot about Naruto's past from here. Needless to say, she was pissed at the schoolteachers except Iruka. Iruka was one of the few who helped Naruto learn the proper teachings.

Also Hinata would always figure out what happened to Naruto when he wouldn't show up for classes on some days through her father and the council. Naruto was usually put in the hospital because of his injuries from the mob filled with drunken villagers and/or ninja.

Haku wouldn't interact with any of the doctors because of the fact about Naruto. About eighty percent of the doctors and nurses hated Naruto and Haku would become cold toward them. She walked inside of the room, "Hello, Hinata-chan, how are you feeling today?"

Hinata said, "Much better, I feel a bit stronger…"

Haku said, "That is good, here's your medicine."

Hinata sat back and allowed Haku to administer the dosage. "So…how is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when she was finished.

Haku said, "He is working very hard for the final bout…he is working on wind manipulation. He said that he had everything planned out for all possible opponents…but mostly he thinks that Gaara will be the one that he must face the most."

Suddenly Kiba burst into the room, "You will be mine, Hinata!"

Haku reacted instantly by throwing senbon into Kiba's neck, placing him in a false death-like state. The ice user pressed a button alerting the nurse to pick up Kiba and place him back into his designated room. Hinata sighed, "Thank you, Haku-chan."

Haku said, "You are lucky that Naruto-kun warned me about him."

Suddenly a loud voice cried out, "You idiot! I thought you had learned your lesson, Kiba, but I guess not." A woman with wild hair and slitted eyes along with red triangle tattoos on her face came in along with another woman with the same triangles, but her face had a gentle tone to it.

Haku said, "I am assuming that you are Kiba's family."

The older woman spoke up, "Yes, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I am Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother unfortunately. This is my daughter, Hana."

Haku bowed, "It is nice to meet you, I am sorry that I had to put your son in a false death state, it will take him about 3 weeks for him to be taken care of."

Tsume said, "Not at all, Haku-san, my son has always been brash…but I never expected him to try to claim Hinata as his own."

Hinata said, "I am not Kiba's…"

Tsume said, "I thought as much since you have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, but why Kiba likes you….I have no idea."

Haku said, "From what I heard from Hinata and Naruto-kun, Kiba doesn't respect women at all….he see one that he likes and foolishly believes that she is his and his alone. It has been confirmed that he wanted to take her down and claim her as his mate."

Tsume said, "I knew that I should have never left my grandfather to train him…now he has taken his views on women."

Hana said, "Duly noted, kaa-san."

Tsume said, "Hinata-hime, I apologize on the behalf of the Inuzuka clan for the dishonor that Kiba has caused to your clan and on to mine."

Hinata said, "I forgive the Inuzuka clan, Tsume-sama, but I don't forgive Kiba at all….it will take a great deal from him to regain my trust back in him, therefore I will have to watch my back and my virginity as well."

Tsume said, "I expected as much, considering his grandfather was the same way before I got fed up and literally ran him out…just make sure you two be careful…now that Kiba knows that you have a friend here, I believe he will be craftier than ever…after all, he used to be one of the ones who helped Naruto in some of his pranks."

Haku said, "So I have heard…"

Tsume said, "Rest assured, he will be punished as soon as he gets out of the hospital."

Haku said, "Thank you, Tsume-sama."

Tsume smiled, "Please call me Tsume, I hate the sama crap….makes me feel old." After the Inuzukas left and Kiba was moved on the ninth floor….well, Haku made a note before the boy woke up to paralyze his legs temporarily.

Shino came back to see Hinata along with Kurenai, hearing about Kiba's attempt on Hinata. Kurenai promised Kiba a nice genjutsu that she used primarily for perverts and people who can't take no for an answer. You could tell that Shino was pissed due to the silent buzzing coming from his body. "So you are the daughter of the deceased Zabuza Momochi, correct?" The Aburame asked.

Haku said, "Hai, I am…I am sorry for not telling you about it."

Kurenai said, "Think nothing of it, just make sure that you are careful….Kiba is one to hold a grudge against someone."

Haku said, "Right, Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata said, "So…Kurenai-sensei, how is Asuma-sensei been lately?"

Kurenai blushed lightly, "What are you talking about?"

Then Naruto's voice came up, "Oh, c'mon, you and Asuma are so obvious…like I said to him, you two always show up at the exact time, when confronted about it, you deny it at the same time."

Hinata said, "Ah, Naruto-kun…."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said, "Hey, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Shino-san…"

Haku said, "Hello, Naruto-kun, how was your training?"

Naruto said, "I am close with cutting the leaf….I am halfway with the leaf and then I will be at the next level…"

Shino said, "And what is that?"

Naruto answered, "Cutting a waterfall…"

Kurenai said, "That is…going to be hard for you, Naruto. Are you sure you are up to it?"

Naruto said, "I am always up for anything, I am unpredictable, Kurenai-sensei. Plus I do need to be ready, Shino is going to be a tough opponent along with Gaara."

Shino said, "What about Sasuke, Natsumi, Temari and Shikamaru?"

Naruto said, "Sasuke, I doubt it…I know him better than himself. Natsumi, enigma just like you, so she is a threat, Temari, nope…take her fan and she is useless, Shikamaru, good strategist, but in the end, he will just forfeit…it is in his nature."

Shino said, "That is true with your deductions and you should know that you are an enigma too, Naruto-san."

Naruto replied, "Shino, there is a lot of things that rarely anybody knows about me…which is a good thing too. I rather not reveal everything about myself to keep people guessing."

Shino nodded and Kurenai said, "Well, we will be leaving….get better, Hinata-chan and train hard, Naruto. Neji is tough…."

Naruto said, "Oh, I plan to."

The rest of Team 8 left the room and Naruto said, "Oh, good, we can talk in private now. Umm, Hinata-chan, I…." Hinata interrupted him, "You don't have to say anything, Naruto-kun, Haku-chan explained to me about your bloodline and how you saved her life…."

Naruto said, "That is not everything….do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Hinata said, "Yes, the Kyuubi died 13 years ago defeated by the Yondaime Hokage at the cost of his life."

Naruto said, "That is…partly true, the Yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi, but he could not kill it. The Kyuubi is essentially a chakra being and therefore it had to be sealed away. Due to it by the strongest Bijuu, it had to be sealed inside a newborn baby instead of an object…that newborn….was me."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto's face, it was impassive, but his eyes showed sadness and a hint of fear…partially in agonizing anticipation of her reaction. "So….you….that is why they stared at you with so much hate. Tell me, when the days you were missing class back at the Academy, where were you?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto said, "The hospital…usually drunken villagers, mostly retired ninja would find me….and used to take out their anger on me. I would try to move away, but eventually they would catch up to me. The worst of them were on my birthday, considering they celebrated the supposed death of the Kyuubi and the noble sacrifice of the Yondaime. I understand if you think of me differently because of this…Hinata-chan, but I will never think of you any differently at all."

He walked out to the door, leaving her to process the new information and Haku followed Naruto after him for a moment. As soon as they walked out the door, Haku said, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Naruto said, "I'm fine, Haku-chan. Oh, that reminds me, are you free Wednesday?"

Haku replied, "As a matter of fact, yes…is there something you need help with?"

Naruto said, "Yes, I promised a friend of mine to get her hooked up with a friend of mine and I suggested going on a double date along with her."

Haku said, "I would love to go out…besides it has been a long time since we went out together."

Naruto smiled, "Indeed, it has. I better get back to training, I am going to see Anko-sensei for more tips and then I am going to train a bit more."

Haku said, "Just don't overexert yourself, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto said, "Right." He gave Haku a kiss on the cheek, making the ice princess blush a bit, "I will see you tonight."

As Naruto left the room, Haku walked back inside in a daze, holding her cheek for a moment and saw Hinata, close to tears. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata said, "I-I'm fine, Haku-chan…it's just...it's a lot to take it. All my life, I have lived in a home where everyone treated me like I was somebody…but Naruto-kun….he was beaten for something he had no control over, everything bad happened to him and everyone else just shunned him….for saving them."

Haku said, "I know, Hinata-chan, I know…"

The Hyuga girl said, "I don't care about the Kyuubi, if he was the fox, he wouldn't care about anyone but his own survival. If he was a demon, Neji would have killed me; his teammates Sasuke and Sakura would be dead including his sensei."

Haku let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in as Hinata spoke with tears running down her face, "And the worst thing is that I am not good enough for him….he has gone through so much and I…I have nothing…" SLAP! Hinata's cheek stung as her head jerked to the side while Haku's hand was outstretched.

Haku said, "Hinata, you are good enough for Naruto…..because you realize what Naruto-kun is to you despite of him holding the Kyuubi. You are good enough because you were nice to him despite how he was treated in the Academy and this….place. Your reaction shows that you care about him deeply….so don't you dare tell yourself that you are not good enough for him."

Hinata sniffed, "Thanks, Haku-chan, for making me come to my senses."

Haku replied, "You are welcome, Hinata-chan, I will let Naruto-kun see you, so you can give him your answer about his burden...this is a matter between you and him."

Hinata nodded and Haku said, "Now get some rest and don't worry about a thing...Kiba will not get to you. An attack by him on you is an attack on me and Naruto-kun...you know firsthand how Naruto gets when he find that his friends or lovers have been hurt."

After doing his wind manipulation training with Asuma and perfecting his torture method with Ibiki and Anko, Naruto chose the time to relax in the hot springs. As Naruto settled into the warm water, he sighed in relief. His mind drifted back into his mindscape, he stood before the Kyuubi.

"You finally relax for once, eh?" The fox said.

Naruto said, _"Hey, if someone tried to kill your classmate/friend who was a potential lover, you would train nonstop, you know?"_

Kyuubi said, **"Ah, touché. Anyway, good job on finally cut that leaf...took you 4 days to get it done."**

Naruto said, _"Yep, this is the only time I will thank Mizuki-teme...without this jutsu, I would have never been a ninja, met you and Haku, get a bloodline and make my life easier."_

Kyuubi said, **"That is true, I must say that your control over my yokai is extraordinary...your chakra control is getting better."**

Naruto said, _"Well, Haku practically beat the water walking exercise into my head, so I must thank her for that."_

Kyuubi said, **"Oh, you are actually going to fuck the little minx?"**

Naruto blushed, _"No! Jeez, Ero-kitsune, no...maybe a year or two, but not now."_

Kyuubi said, **"Oh, please, you know kindergarteners know about sex already, damn it...hell, I bet 10-year-old know everything about it."**

Naruto said, "Whatever, Kyuubi..." He cut off the link to hear a perverted giggle and looked around to see no one. He decided to go outside to find the noise and he knew that he would find the sound near the women's side.

There was a man that was looking through a hole, writing on a notebook. Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought, "Great, another pervert...time to go to work." Naruto took Hinata's headband off for a moment as he walked behind the man and kicked him in the ass.

The old pervert crashed through the wall, causing the girls to squeal and run out of the onsen. The man jumped up and shouted, "Wait, ladies, come back, I was not finished yet!" The woman didn't hear him and he had anime tears running down his face while Naruto glared down at him. "Hey, ero-ojisan, it's rude to peek in the women's bath. If you want to get laid, the brothels are just two blocks to the left of my apartment or get yourself a girl."

The white-haired man turned to him, "You gaki! You ruined my research!"

Naruto replied, "Like I said, the red light district or get a girl."

The man replied, "Those girls just won't do...I need young and fresh, hourglass figures...not old played out ones."

Naruto said, "Umm, but aren't you old and played out as well?"

The man said, "I am Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin."

Naruto said, "So one of the Legendary Sannin is a pervert while Orochimaru is a freaking pedophile...great...I bet Tsunade is just as disappointing."

Meanwhile, Tenten sneezed on her last kata on the Goken style and thought, _"Now that is funny, why do I want to kill Naruto and what does Lady Tsunade have to do with this?"_She shrugged and continued to move on.

Back to the onsen, Jiraiya's face moved to be serious, "You met Orochimaru?"

Naruto said, "Now you are serious and I got your attention. He attacked Sasuke Uchiha and placed some kind of seal on his neck, apparently Sasuke plays a key role in his plans...I am guessing that it is the Sharingan that he wants. Since you can be able to copy any nin-, tai-, or genjutsu except people with jutsu from their Kekkei Genkai or sealless jutsu."

Jiraiya said, "Nice deductions, gaki. But if Orochimaru did that, he could have just killed him and took his eyes."

Naruto said, "That is right, that is what is confusing me? Why mark Sasuke and leave when you could easily destroy him? I thought many reasons like he wants Sasuke to copy jutsu and then kill him or that seal is going to make him do something. But there was an opening...I noticed that Orochimaru has not aged a bit since he left the village 30 years ago."

Jiraiya said, "Impossible, then he would have to...oh shit...he did it."

Naruto said, "What?"

Jiraiya said, "It is none of your concern."

Naruto said, "My fucking teammate, despite that he is an arrogant ass, has a gay pedophile after his ass and said pedophile tried to kill me. I think I have a say in this matter."

Jiraiya said, "You have a point...fine, then I will tell you. Before Orochimaru left the village, he was seeking a way to gain immortality. He made a Kinjutsu that temporarily transfers your soul into another person's body. The target must be weakened enough to override the soul. The body will last for only 3 years."

Naruto said, "So basically the snake pedophile has been taken over people's bodies with a Kinjutsu and with the Sharingan, he could be a threat to this village."

Jiraiya said, "Yes and with that curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha, he will be tempted to use it. Unlike Anko, Sasuke has a craving for power and Orochimaru played on that factor to make him use it."

Naruto replied, "But the mark is sealed...Kakashi-sensei sealed it, it should be fine."

Jiraiya said, "Kakashi is not a seal master not like his sensei, the Yondaime. The strongest seal he has probably can contain it, but it depends on Sasuke's will to not let him consume him."

Naruto said, "Hey, how do you know that the Yondaime taught sensei?"

Jiraiya said, "Easy, I was the Yondaime's sensei."

The Jinchuuriki looked him, "Well, the creed says to never underestimate a ninja. You have to be a Sannin if you are that good. Plus Orochimaru didn't look much, but he was tough like the snake he is."

Jiraiya said, "You remind me a lot of him...the Yondaime."

Naruto said, "Yeah, when I had blond hair, I look like a clone of him."

Jiraiya said, "What is your name, kid?"

Naruto said, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya thought, _"Minato's kid, eh? Sarutobi-sensei was right, the kid has changed in more than one way." _Then the Sannin said, "How about I train you, kid?" Naruto said, "What is the catch?"

Jiraiya said in a serious tone, "There is no catch...just in case the Uchiha does go to Orochimaru for power, I think that you are the best one that can defeat him with my help. You know his weaknesses more than anybody else since you are on his team."

Naruto said, "Fine, I will accept your training."

Jiraiya said, "Good, what are you learning? I know that the Chunin Exams have begun already."

Naruto said, "I am learning wind manipulation, torture techniques, my kenjutsu styles and controlling my demonic chakra."

Jiraiya said, "You know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto said, "Yes, I do. He is helping me with controlling it like waking up. I can control the initial state and there is another state where the yokai bleeds out and takes the form of the fox. I call it the demon cloak and I can control the one tail state. I am working on the two tail state and noticed that the further I get, the more primal I get. So if I go over that I can handle, I will turn into an animal basically hooking on steroids and sugar."

Jiraiya said, "You are doing this all by yourself?"

Naruto said, "No, Asuma Sarutobi is helping me with my wind manipulation since his lone student, Shikamaru Nara is very lazy and Anko Mitarashi is helping me with the torture. The guy I am facing pissed me off by trying to kill one of my friends and I made a promise not to kill him. I am going to humiliate him first, then torture his ass."

Jiraiya shuddered as he thought_, "Sensei's son and the former apprentice of Orochimaru is teaching him...I feel sorry for the idiot who chose to piss him off. Man, he is just like his mother when I peeked on her that one time."_

Jiraiya said, "How is your chakra control?"

Naruto said, "It is decent, I have been doing the water walking exercise."

Jiraiya said, "I will start by teaching you a new jutsu. It is called Ninpou: Hari Jizo."

**Hospital- Kiba's Room-** Kiba Inuzuka woke to find that he couldn't move a muscle and his family were surrounded his bed, but what scared the hell out of him was the pissed off look on his mother's face. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?" Tsume shouted.

Kiba mumbled, "What did I do?"

Tsume said, "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU DELIBERATELY TOLD HOW YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE A GIRL NO LESS YOUR OWN TEAMMATE YOURS WHEN CLEARLY SHE DIDN'T WANT TO PURSUE YOU FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Kiba winced at the decibels his mother was shouting out. Tsume said, "So you think women are good for only sex and cooking, huh? Did it occur in your mind that your mother and sister are women? Your sensei? You know, I should fucking neuter you for that comment, but I have a better idea. Since you look down on women so much, how would you like to be one, Kiba?"

Kiba said, "What?"

Tsume called out, "Hana?"

Hana moved over to Kiba's IV and whipped out a needle filled with a clear liquid. Tsume said, "That liquid will turn you into a woman for 2 months...which means you experience everything a woman should...including menstrual styles. Have fun, Kiba-chan!"

Kiba shouted, "You can't do this to me!"

Tsume said, "I believe that I just did...you will also have no access to Akamaru unless you are on a mission. I think he needs a break from your brash stupidity."

Kiba said, "You don't understand...if I would have won against that dead-last, I would have gotten her."

Tsume said, "First off, you like her and she didn't return the feelings. Second, you basically ruined your chance when you declared to take her like a bitch in front of everyone especially the Hokage and esteemed Jonin. Third, you threatened Naruto to stay away from Hinata when he was being friendly to the girl. Even if you had won, Hinata would have never returned your feelings. Hana, do it!"

Hana stuck the needle into the IV and the liquid transferred through the line to Kiba's vein. Kiba suddenly began to change and felt a burning downstairs and inside of his chest. Kiba screamed as the changes occurred, turning him into a miniaturized Tsume.

"Welcome to the world of women, Kiba-chan." Hana said cheekily.

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes.**_


	9. Dates and Judgement

_**Hakureisaiga-I see that everyone is enjoying the little twist on Kiba's gender...hehehe, don't worry, Kiba will be humble...after I finish making him my submissive bitch. Now what you have been waiting for...the double date and along with some ass-kicking torture. Ikuze!**_

**Chapter 9-Dates and Judgment**

"_Last day for training and then its payback time for Neji Hyuga...but first..."_ Naruto thought. He looked in the mirror at himself,_ "Time to go on a date today."_ Naruto wore an ice blue shirt and navy blue pants along with black dress shoes.

Then the Jinchuuriki noticed movement in the corner of his eye and saw that Haku was prepped up and ready to go. Her hair was down with her bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore the pink kimono that Naruto first met her in the forest...well, second if you count the encounter with the first battle with Zabuza.

"Beautiful as ever..." Naruto commented.

Haku blushed and averted her gaze from Naruto for a while, "M-Must you say that every time we go out?"

The boy replied smoothly, "Yes, because it is true." Haku's blush deepened even further with the statement.

Kyuubi said,** "Smooth, Naruto, very smooth."**

Naruto said, _"Yes, I do have a way with words, don't I?"_

The fox replied, **"You certainly do, young kit. Now get going, we can't keep Anko and Iruka waiting, can we?"**

The Jinchuuriki mentally nodded and strode out of the house with Haku along beside him. They walked toward Yakiniki Q, a restaurant that Choji highly recommended and found Iruka standing there nervously. "Hey there, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto called out. Iruka said, "Oh, Naruto? How are you and who is your lovely friend?"

Haku bowed, "I am Haku Momochi, you must be Iruka Umino...Naruto-kun has told me so much about you."

Iruka blushed a bit, "He has?"

Naruto beamed at him, "Of course, after all you are one of the ones that taught me a lot about life." Iruka nodded, "Thanks for the compliment despite you never pay attention in class."

Naruto countered, "Not my fault, your lectures are boring as hell, sensei."

Iruka mock glared at him, "My lectures are not boring."

Naruto smiled, "Tell that to the rest of the class...anyway what you are waiting for?"

Iruka blushed, "Well...like you guys, I am on a date as well..."

Naruto said in feigned surprise, "Oh, pray tell who the lucky girl is?"

Iruka mumbled, "Err, Anko Mitarashi..."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "The proctor for the second exam?"

Iruka said, "Yeah, despite the fact that she is a bit...eccentric, she is a lot like you, Naruto."

"How so?"

"She wears a mask just like you did a long time ago; you stopped using it when you found Haku-chan."

Haku voiced, "Well, since we are here, Naruto-kun...we can have a double date with Iruka-san and Anko-san."

Just then they heard Anko's voice called out to them, "Hey, Naruto, Iruka-kun."

Iruka turned and to Naruto and Haku's amusement, the Chunin schoolteacher's jaw dropped low. Anko was wearing a honey yellow dress matching her eyes perfectly. The dress was strapless and modest, a deep contrast to Anko's personality. She was wearing black heels as well.

"Iruka-san, you can close your mouth. You are letting flies in."

Anko said, "Hello, Iruka-kun...how do I look?"

Iruka said, "Y-You look b-b-beautiful, Anko-san."

Naruto smirked, "Translation: you look smoking hot, sensei."

Anko smirked, "I think I could tell from the stuttering and his mouth that is still open."

Iruka had the decency to blush and closed his mouth, "Well, shall we go inside?"

Naruto and Iruka offered the crook of their arms toward their respected dates and walked inside the restaurant. "Naruto? Iruka-sensei?" a voice said.

They turned to see Choji in a waiter's suit and Iruka said, "Choji? You work here?"

Choji said, "Yeah, I work here occasionally."

Naruto said, "Not surprising considering how much food you consume on a daily basis. Of course, you would work in a restaurant."

Choji smirked, "You know me too well, Naruto. Now welcome to Yakiniki Q, the best barbecue restaurant...I will be your waiter for this evening. Let's get you seated." Choji led them to a table for four and the men seated their ladies first before seating down.

Choji pulled out a notepad, "Now ladies first, so Haku-san, what will you have for tonight?"

Haku looked at the menu for a moment and said, "I will have katsudon with a side of yakitori and gyokuro to drink please."

Anko said, "I will have some onigiri and red bean soup with a side of dango and sake to drink."

Iruka ordered, "I would like to have an order of kamameshi with a side of anpan and green tea to drink."

Naruto said politely, "I would like some Hayashi rice with a side of teriyaki and to drink, some amazake."

Choji nodded, "Okay, your orders will be here shortly. One moment please..."

Iruka spoke after Choji left to get their orders, "So Naruto, tell me about your training. I know that you are getting stronger than ever before."

Naruto answered, "I am getting stronger...learning wind manipulation from Asuma-sensei and torture techniques from Anko-sensei and Ibiki-sensei. Also I am doing my own training as well."

Anko grinned, "Don't worry, Iruka, Naruto will be fine under my wing."

Iruka chuckled, "Let's just hope he doesn't have your habits."

Anko playfully punched Iruka, "Hey, I am a great teacher...at least I am not boring in my lectures as he says."

Iruka glared at Naruto, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and Haku giggled. Anko said, "So who are you, miss?" Haku said, "I am Haku Momochi, Naruto's girlfriend. I used to be with my father...Zabuza Momochi until I met Naruto on a mission."

Anko said, "I see...so you work in the hospital, correct?"

Haku said, "Yes, I want to be a combat medic."

Anko smirked, "Good, because I think that Naruto will be needing you a lot."

Naruto said, "Hey, I am right here, you know."

Anko retorted, "It was meant to be heard, gaki."

Iruka said, "Plus you tend to be a bit...accident-prone."

Naruto pouted and the four of them began to talk about their daily activities. Then Choji came back with their orders and left them to eat their foods. As they laughed over the stories of Iruka's past times as a prankster and comparing them to Naruto's own.

Iruka asked, "Anko, can I ask you something?"

Anko looked at Iruka and replied, "Sure, what is it, Iruka?"

The Chunin asked, "Why me? I mean there are other guys in the village that you could have...but why me?"

Anko looked down for a moment and looked back at her date. Iruka looked deep into her eyes to see her true nature...her eyes that were filled with loneliness and fathomable pain. She replied softly, "That is because...I don't believe there are any guys that would even associate with me. Most of them just want a quickie from me, but you...Iruka-kun, I think you are a great person to be around with. When I first interacted with you, you didn't flinch because of my mask."

Iruka said, "To tell you the truth, you did scare me a bit, but I caught a glimpse of your real self when that idiot Jiro chose that time to be an ass."

Naruto asked, "Who is Jiro?"

Iruka said, "He was one of my classmates back in my days at the Academy. He is a Jonin now, but he is always arrogant and smug. When I, Anko and he were on a mission, we were both Chunin at that time. We messed up one of the tags, causing a man to get injured. Immediately Jiro berated Anko for the casualty and insulted her, claiming that she was a spy for Orochimaru and trying to sabotage Konoha's standing with its missions."

Haku said, "And then what happened?"

Anko said, "Easy, I yelled back at him and ran off in the woods for a while to blow off some steam. Then I started crying and Iruka eventually was the one that found me."

The Chunin said, "I knew that you were crying...even when you said that you weren't."

Anko blushed a bit, "Well, all that people have seen was the tough Anko. I couldn't let that little slip-up get out to the public, so someone could try to hurt me."

Iruka said, "Jiro was a bastard to insult you, Anko. I think that you are a great person despite your previous affiliation with Orochimaru."

Anko blushed a bit and turned away from Iruka, making Naruto and Haku chuckle a bit. "Wow, Anko-sensei reminds me of a certain Hyuga." Naruto commented.

Iruka said, "So you noticed finally, Naruto?"

The boy replied, "No, I knew in my third year at the Academy that she had a crush on me, but the Hyuga clan is royalty and I would have been considered as a commoner in their eyes...well, most of them. So to protect her, I pretended to like Sakura."

Iruka said, "And just when I thought I figured your mask out...you pull this. You are a true ninja, Naruto."

Naruto added with a grin, "The best, Iruka-sensei."

So they finished after two hours of talking in the restaurant. Anko was escorted back to her house after she attacked Iruka's lips in front of Naruto and Haku, making the younger couple smile at the sight. Pretty much, Iruka was gaping like a fish after that.

Haku said, "That was a excellent date, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "Yeah, it was...but I am afraid that it is missing something."

The Hyoton user asked, "What?"

Naruto caressed her cheek and whispered, "This..." He drew her face toward his and began to kiss her. Instinctively, Haku drew her arms around the brown-haired Jinchuuriki's neck while Naruto had his hands resting gently on her waist.

When they drew apart, Naruto commented, "Mmm...Vanilla flavored, new lip-gloss?" Haku giggled, "Yes..." Naruto said, "Do me a favor and wear it more often." They continued their make out session inside the Uzumaki residence for a good while.

Next morning, Naruto woke up with Haku on top of his chest as usual. "Haku, wake up...time to go." The ice user stirred and opened her brown doe-like eyes to meet Naruto's cerulean. "Mmm, Naruto-kun..." Haku murmured sleepily.

Naruto said, "It is time for me to become a Chunin."

Haku said, "Right, I will be at the hospital taking care of Hinata."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Good, but stay there...I believe that Orochimaru might try something at the stadium and I don't want you to get hurt."

Haku said, "Fine, Naruto-kun...but I will be sending a Hyo Bunshin to watch the match, so I can relay the results to Hinata-chan."

"Alright, I will see you later...Haku-chan."

The Jinchuuriki walked out of the house to go straight to the arena. Everyone was there except two people, Sasuke Uchiha and the Oto Genin, Dosu Kinuta.

Shikamaru looked around, "Where's that Dosu guy and Sasuke?"

Genma said, "Stop looking around….face the customers, in this main tournament, you guys are the stars."

Sarutobi smirked and then he stood up, "Thank you, everyone for coming to Konoha's Chunin Exams! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

The Kazekage commented, "If it's eight, then one appear to be missing.

Sarutobi said nothing and while that happened, Genma pulled out a piece of paper, "There's something I would like to tell you before the matches, look at this." Everyone peered at the matches to see that it was even. "There are some minor changes to the tournament, so check again who you are fighting."

Shikamaru thought, _"I had an extra match, did that Dosu guy forfeit?"_

Gaara's hand began to twitch as he waited in anticipation.

Genma said, "Okay, this is the finals…the secrecy is different, but the same rules from the prelims still apply, got it? Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga step forward?" Neji stepped forward with a smug look on his face while Naruto stood in front of him, glaring at him.

Izumo asked his friend, Kotetsu Hagane, "Hey, ain't that..."

Kotetsu said, "Yeah, he has changed a lot over the past few months...I heard that he kicked the heir of the Inuzuka clan's ass without breaking a sweat."

Izumo replied, "Really?"

Kotetsu whispered to his friend, "But for the kid to get this far…."

Izumo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, for guys that got far by luck, this is the end of the line."

Kotetsu said, "Naruto's opponent is just too tough for him."

Izumo said with a smirk, "He can't beat the Hyuga clan."

Kiba gritted his...I mean, her teeth as he...she thought,_ "That should be me down there, but I am stuck in the stands, watching with my mother and sister acting as my probation officers. Damn Uzumaki...it is because of him that I am a fucking girl for god's sake."_

Genma shouted, "Now for the first match...begin!"

"Hmph, you look like you want to say something….." Neji said.

Naruto replied, "You know…in a month, I actually published a book…you want to know what it is? It is a bestseller in Kumogakure apparently." Naruto took out a book and threw it at his feet, Neji looked down using his Byakugan and it was titled _'How Many Ways To Kill A Hyuga'_

Neji scowled at this and Naruto said as he read another copy of his book, "Now the question is which one to use on you, hmm? Oh, I had a favor sent to Kumo to ask of their opinion….you know what they recommend of me to do."

Neji growled and Naruto smirked, "Since the Hyuga are so prideful of their bloodline…..well, almost all of the Hyuga. The man suggested blinding; you can turn to page 1: Abacination."

Neji said, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to fight?"

Naruto read out loud, ignoring his opponent, "Abacination, a method of torture in which the victim of choice is blinded using a hot metal…." Neji attacked Naruto, but the boy dodged and admonished him, "How rude….I was in the middle of explaining something to you. Now as I was saying, the victim is blinded by a hot metal plate heated at 130 degrees Fahrenheit, then applied slowly to the optical area. This makes the victim scream in agony at the torture as the torturer can take the plate off and reapply it at random times."

Neji shouted, "Shut up and fight me!"

Neji moved against the boy, who just dodged and blocked the attacks using one hand. "Next page, blinding with light….when dealing with bloodlines such as the Byakugan, there is a pressure point that can activate it for a few hours, at that time if you turned on the light at that exact moment, the person is temporarily blinded and the retinas are seared in pain for a few minutes."

Neji said, "I said fight me, Uzumaki."

Naruto ignored him, pissing the man off, "Rat torture….this is one of my favorite, did you know that if you put a Hyuga's head in a tight spot along with a rat, then heat the area, the rat will chew its way out. This can effectively have a chance of gouging the Hyuga's eyes out of the socket, rendering it useless." Neji visualized the torture in his head as well as most of the Hyuga clan and people shuddered at the monotone voice of Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki said, "Also you can have the rat eat the bowels of the human by pressing a bucket on his or her stomach, then use a small Katon jutsu to have the rat react. Want to see a picture?"

Naruto flashed at a picture in front of Neji's face and Neji's face turned a bit green as the picture showed a rogue ninja in one of Konoha's prison cells subjugated to the torture. Naruto then punched Neji in the face, making the Hyuga keel back, and then Naruto followed up by sweeping him off his feet.

Neji fell on his back hard and Naruto said, "Now this one is my favorite….this is one that I enjoy the most using in my opinion...electrocution." The Jinchuuriki flipped the book in the air for a moment as he flipped through hand signs, "This one I had Ibiki-sensei teach me…he hardly uses it since he preferred using the mind and words. Raiton:…"

Naruto appeared beside Neji and touched him, "Hiraishin…"

Neji screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through his body. Naruto stepped back as he kept the current going, arcs of lightning chakra spread over his body.

Then Naruto cut the jutsu off as he watched Neji roll around in agony. Naruto simply paid no attention to him and caught the book in the air, "Ah, good, my favorite…you know, I am getting addicted to this. Hell, I should be in the Torture and Interrogation Division as a part time job. I can understand how Anko and Ibiki get excited by this. Hell, maybe I can be Hokage and commanding officer of the division. What do you think, Neji-kun?"

Neji groaned in pain and Naruto smiled, "I will take that as a yes. Anyway, kneecapping…a malicious form of torture where you can shoot a projectile of some kind to injure the kneecap area or stab the area with a senbon with great force."

As Naruto said this, he stretched out his hand and made an ice senbon appear in his hand.

Neji's eyes widened and Naruto said, "Surprised that I have a bloodline? It is called the Hyoton; I have the ability to manipulate ice through my chakra natures…wind and water. The only reason I can perform Raiton: Hiraishin is that I had to train for 1 week and a half to get it down since I have no affinity to it, but it doesn't mean that I can't learn the jutsu."

Naruto threw the senbon expertly, piercing Neji's kneecap. The Hyuga screamed in pain as he clutched his left kneecap. Naruto said, "Now…the patella bone is not damaged at all when a victim is subjugated to kneecapping, but however there are damages to the soft tissues, which include nerves and arteries. But don't worry, I made sure not to have you die on me…I hate to say it, but you are an asset to the village. Now if you were useless like my pink-haired teammate, I would have cut you down to size…but then again, I could be killed by the Hyuga clan, but then the council would first try to get my sperm and impregnate several women, which will not happen at all. Moving on, hamstringing…I can't use this one, but I will explain it….I basically cut the back of the tendons, effectively crippling the person from being able to walk, stand or even run properly."

Neji struggled to get up and stand, "What sort of nonsense are you spewing out? You are supposed to be fighting."

Naruto said, "Ah, but I am…this is not only a battle of strength, but a battle of wits as well. You are trying to win a battle of strength, but I am winning a battle of wits and strength at the same time."

Neji moved to attack the boy, but then Naruto grabbed his wrist and pressed on his collarbone. Searing pain went through his body as he knelt down and Naruto smirked, "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness."

Neji shuddered at the tone he heard in Naruto's voice. "Now…this is another method of torture…the most famous and ever useful pressure points. Now there are points that can cause hyper-extension, rise or fall of blood pressure, energy, concussions, breaking of bones and most importantly, pain. Such as applying pressure on your collarbone is making you kneel to the ground like so….next…"

Naruto moved to the area where the ear and neck connected, making Neji move sharply up in the air, "While pressure to that area causes you to stand….pressure to the shoulder causes you to move back."

Naruto pressed the point to the shoulder, making him move back, he jabbed Neji in the abdomen, "That move causes you to twist around and away from the pain." Neji moved backwards, but Naruto came toward him again, "Now…a blow…let's say an elbow or a fist…"

Then the Jinchuuriki planted a fist to the solar plexus, making Neji kneel to the ground, gasping for air. "Now if I had hit any harder, I would have knocked you out…but I want you to suffer a little longer. Now if I apply pressure to your temple, nose or your testicles…if you have any that is….it will cause you a lot of discomfort to you."

Naruto grabbed Neji's nose and temple and pressed it, making Neji scream in pain, "Yes….scream for me, bitch!" Neji screamed in pain, making the audience wince at the cruelty.

Then Naruto kicked him squarely in the chest, making Neji roll on the floor. "It is a good thing that Hinata is not watching this…now another method of torture, this one dates to the end of time…but first…**Ninpou: Genwahi no Jutsu!"**

Neji was blinded by a flash of chakra and when he opened his eyes, he found himself against the wall and kunai was stabbed into his wrists and feet.

Naruto said, "Crucifixion….used by the Romans when they tried to kill Kami's son, Jesus…hurts, doesn't it? You see, because of the kunai in your body, your whole body weight is straining on your wrists, making you use more of your energy to hold yourself up. Now if that doesn't kill you….the blood loss from your feet and wrists will make you weaker, plus the infection, then the sepsis, the dehydration, and then you die slowly by the cause of asphyxiation…you know what that means? You die…making you feel that you have been smothered or slowly you are being choked to death. I can leave you for hours and then you will die…so we are going to play the waiting game and oh…don't even bother trying to dispel this genjutsu….you need a lot of chakra to do so and overwhelm the user with it…..needless to say, I have more chakra that you do, Neji Hyuga. Well….this should satisfy me a bit, I get to pretend that you die, Hinata is very grateful that I let you live and you get to experience the pain that Hinata felt."

Neji gritted in pain, "You…bastard…"

Naruto said, "A bastard is a child that is born to parents that have never been married….my parents were married in secret only in presence of the Hokage and my godfather, whose name I will not reveal at this moment…and I think that another hour should hold your tongue."

Hours past and Neji slowly was in agonizing pain, his mouth was dry and he was sweating hard. Naruto below him was drinking some juice. "Thirsty, Neji? The loss of blood tends to do that to you."

Neji panted out, "Fuck...you!"

Naruto said, "No, I prefer women in that case, Neji-san. Now hurry up and die so we can continue onto the next phase."

Sarutobi thought, _"Amazing, he is just like Ibiki and Anko with a bit of himself in the mix. To think he is able to create a persona so different from himself. All the pent up anger and frustration is mixed into that persona...the Librarian."_

The Kazekage thought, _"I like this kid...he is almost as sadistic as me."_

Izumo said, "This kid...is interesting. He basically beat the Hyuga using only psychological torture, then used genjutsu to subdue him along with a ninjutsu to cause him pain. If this keeps up, Naruto may have become the winner of this match."

Kotetsu agreed with his friend, "I agree, we seriously underestimated this kid. To think he would be able to cause a stoic Hyuga to lose rein of his emotions."

Naruto said, "Finally he dies...Kai."

Neji knelt to the ground as he panted.

Naruto looked up at him over the brim of his book, "Oh, you are still up, how was dying mental wise, I mean?"

Neji said, "You are going to die slowly and painfully, Uzumaki."

Naruto replied, "Really?"

Neji said, "You are going to die slowly. Too bad Hinata-sama won't see your demise, she will be very heartbroken and I will have a smirk on my face as she cries out over your grave."

Naruto said, "Now you see, that is a bit of a problem...for you, I mean. Because one, I am not going to die since I have hardly broken a sweat and two, I am seriously going to kick your ass up and down this arena for that comment. Prepare to be ass-raped, Hyuga pussy."

Neji cried out as he slid into a stance, **"Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho!"**

Naruto rose an eyebrow and said, "Ah, the famous ultimate technique of the Hyuga, but I thought that was only for the Main House to use….unless you were able to recreate the move on your own."

Neji attacked him, **"2 Palms."**

The Jinchuuriki dodged his attacks and Neji grimaced, **"4 Palms."**

Naruto moved with a smirk on his face as Neji shouted, **"8 Palms."**

Now Naruto was dodging with his eyes closed, making Neji frustrated, **"16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 PALMS!"**

Naruto grabbed his hands and Neji was in shock, "W-What?"

The Jinchuuriki grinned, "My turn!" The Hyoton Jinchuuriki kneed Neji in the stomach. Then he gave Neji an uppercut, making the boy flip in the air. Neji grunted in pain, but Naruto did give him the chance and punted him away.

Neji got up only for Naruto to appear in his face and Naruto had a murderous look in his eye, "Time to repay for the damage you did to Hinata." The Jinchuuriki took his time, beating the shit out of the angst Hyuga. The crowd watched in utter silence and winced as Naruto's blows landed on Neji.

Neji was sent face forward on the ground and soon a few minutes later, he was screaming his head off. The reason was that he found that his ass was on fire for some reason. Turns out that he noticed that Naruto had a hot poker in his hand that was still glowing with the label 'Property of Uzumaki'

"What the hell?"

"Now branding is another unique torture...but it is only used for animals. Now that mark is going to hurt from 3 to 5 weeks."

Neji struggled to stand from the searing pain and Naruto said, "No, you stand down!"

Naruto sent an elbow to Neji's jaw, then lifted his left leg to kick Neji in the chest. Then Naruto sped to appear behind Neji and smashed his fist into his side. Neji clutched his side as Naruto sent a flying kick to the face. "Hey, Neji, what did the five fingers say to the face?" Naruto asked. Neji looked up as Naruto answered him with a back hand slap. "SLAP!" shouted the Jinchuuriki.

Neji twisted into the air and fell to the ground hard and Naruto said, "Come on, pussy, get up. I dare you to get up." Neji's pride caused him to stand and gave Naruto the opportunity to kick Neji's ass deep into the ground.

Neji's head would often jerk in every direction as Naruto sent every punch and kick. Naruto shouted, "Guess what, Neji?"

Neji looked up and received a hit in the face, making the Hyuga fly into the wall. Naruto smirked as he said, "You should have had a V8."

Neji fell to the ground; his body ached and felt that it was in flames. He knew that some bones were broken, but Naruto knew the severity of Neji's injuries. Every one of Neji's 206 bones were at least fractured or broken, satisfying him enough to stop Neji's torment.

Then the Jinchuuriki walked towards Neji, "Neji Hyuga, you were famed as a natural genius. You were marked with the Caged Bird seal at the age of four when Hinata turned three at the time, also the same time when Cloud sent an ambassador to make a treaty, but that ambassador also had a mission to capture one of the Main family members. The most helpless happened to be Hinata…Hiashi was able to kill him with one hit before he was able to escape. When word reached Kumo, they declared that they had no part in it and had demanded Hiashi's body as compensation. The Hyuga agreed to this to avoid war but there was a slight change in the plan….since your father, Hizashi Hyuga looked like your father physically, the Hyuga elders and your father agreed that Hizashi would die in the place of Hiashi to avoid war and to have the Byakugan safe from Kumo's hands. Because of your belief that the Main Family forced your father into death, you became bitter and the misconception of it caused you believe that fate bullshit and the grudge against the Main branch increased. 8 years later, you graduated as the rookie of the year and at some point, Gai also talked to you about your animosity toward the Main branch."

"What are you getting at?"

"I am getting to that…I happened to find out that the current Raikage owes my mother a favor…I call that favor in as her son, I requested your father's body to be escorted back to Konoha in three days' time."

Hiashi and Neji were shocked at this revelation. Naruto said, "The current Raikage thought that the Sandaime Raikage was a fool to try and take the Byakugan. He believed that people don't need bloodlines to prove that they are strong. Only courage and determination can make a ninja strong. He gave me his word that the body is still preserved and unharmed."

"So why did you do this for me?"

"As much as I want to kill you right now, there is only one person holding me back...that person is your cousin, Hinata Hyuga, the person you tried to kill. That is right, the person that you blame for your father's death is the one who is saving you from meeting the same fate."

"Hinata...spared me?"

"Shocking, isn't it? You have no idea how pissed I was after that. Hell, before that your teammate, Tenten practically was begging in a sense for me to spare you. She was also the one that told me the story about your father. Now I am going to repeat the same statement that I said to her."

"What would be that statement, Uzumaki?"

"If your father had the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead and he had to make a choice...to allow his son and brother to live by sacrificing his own life or allow his brother to die and the Hyuga clan would cease to exist much like the Uchiha clan. Your father was never able to decide for himself in his entire lifetime...what I think is that your father did hate the Hyuga clan for its slavery, but his love for his family was even greater than that hate. He chose to die, not for the Hyuga clan, but for his family."

Neji was silent for a moment and thought about Naruto's words while he was lying on the ground. It made sense...the ability to be free from the seal was to die and his father found that freedom. At the same time, he did it for a cause...to save his family.

"Now I will expect you to apologize to Hinata as soon as you are well, Neji. Oh, and if you want to repay me for your father's body being returned...take Tenten on a date, it is not right to keep a lady waiting. She does care about you if you haven't noticed that I mentioned that she tried her best to make me spare your life."

The boy was about to walk back upstairs and turned his head to the side to look at Neji, "And Neji...please get that stoic stick out of your ass and lighten up. Matter of fact, all of the Hyuga clan need to lighten up...maybe that is the reason they are so paranoid about the Byakugan."

Hiashi gave a slight chuckle at Naruto's statement while Hanabi was a bit livid at the Jinchuuriki.

Genma shouted, "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto called out, "Haku, can you take care of Neji." The girl used a Shunshin and immediately began to heal Neji. "Naruto-kun, you need to hold back next time...almost all of his bones are fractured and luckily a few are broken. The only thing that you left intact was his head."

He scratched the back of his head, "I told you...I was going to make him pay. At least he is not missing a limb, I originally planned to cut off his toes."

Neji thought with a sweat drop behind his head, _"Note to self- never try to kill any of Naruto-san's friends or he will become very sadistic."_

Once Neji was cleared, Naruto looked up at Gaara, who in turn stared back at him. The Jinchuuriki pointed his finger at the red-head, "You're next, Sabaku no Gaara." Temari and Kankuro were shocked at Naruto calling him on and when they looked at Gaara; their shock took a turn for the worse...for Gaara of the Desert, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku was _smiling_.

"Uzumaki, if Uchiha can't acknowledge my own existence, you will be the next one to do so." he whispered.

Genma called out, "Next match will be Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara, will the two contestants please come forward?"


	10. Prepare for Glory

_**Hakureisaiga-I am back, people….by the way, I would like everyone to read my friend Masteria's story Gods and Games, a spinoff of his own story, The Man Who Got his Wish. Everyone, thanks for your reviews and I hope that I can update much faster than this…..for now enjoy! And sorry for the delay again**_

**Chapter 10- Prepare For Glory!**

The crowd got restless as the anticipated match was about to start until a Jonin came to Genma to converse with him. "Due to Sasuke Uchiha not being present at this time, this match will be postponed until the end of the first round. Now will Aburame Shino and Natsumi please come down?"

Natsumi used a specialized flame Shunshin while Shino did the same with his Aburame-style Shunshin. "Okay…begin!" Genma said in a loud voice. Natsumi activated her Burning Touch jutsu and ran at Shino, but the Aburame prepared himself for her assault.

"**Hijutsu: Mushi Kame no Jutsu!"**

The kikaichu expelled out of his sleeves rapidly and circulated around his persona to converge into a spinning sphere. Natsumi shouted, **"Kaen Dangan!"** She aimed a shot at Shino's bug sphere and it crashed against with the sphere with a resounding boom, fire spreading across the land.

Natsumi waited until the smoke cleared to show a huge hole in the sphere, but there was no Shino at all. Suddenly Natsumi grew tense and a hand shot out of the ground to grab her ankle.**"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"**Natsumi was dragged down into the earth and Shino popped out behind her.

"So you did a Mushi Bunshin and substituted with it from the start, then you used Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu to wait until I fired my technique. Impressive, Aburame-san, but don't think that I am down for the count just yet."

Shino said in a monotone voice, "I wouldn't think so, considering you are an enigma to me. You didn't show much at the preliminaries, so logically it is bad to underestimate you, Natsumi." The girl smirked, "Yes, it takes much more to bring me down." Then a pillar of fire burst from Natsumi's position, freeing her from her earthly prison and caused Shino to jump back from the searing heat.

"Feel the heat! **Heki Myaku!**" Natsumi levitated in the air with the fire surrounding her in a sphere. She curled up into a ball and then with a quick move, she spread her arms and legs out, causing the flames to expel into a ring from her body.

Naruto thought, _"Her power over Katon manipulation is unreal. Does she have an unnatural affinity over fire or is it a bloodline limit of hers?"_

As if she read Naruto's mind, Natsumi stated, "This Is my bloodline, Dancing Flames. Long ago, my clan was bestowed the power of the Phoenix for saving its life….unfortunately I am the last of my clan due to my clan being corrupted with greed and the holy fire consumed them from within."

"I see…" the Aburame said.

"Now let's continue! **Nenshou Arashi!**" She gathered up her flames into a compressed ball and casted her hands in typical Kamehameha fashion towards the Aburame heir, but Shino flipped through hand signs quickly, **"Doton: Doryuheki!"**

A wall of earth appeared blocking the flames and Shino thought as he put his back to the wall, _"She is good with her bloodline; I can't get close to her or fight with her at long range with my kikaichu or my weapons. I must get to her and engage her at close range."_ Suddenly Natsumi's hand burst through the wall beside Shino's head, startling him for a moment and made Shino do the Tori hand sign, **"Doton: Doryuso!"**

Natsumi jumped into the air to avoid the earth spikes that threatened to spear her from the ground, seeing Shino looking up at her from his position and then a shadow appeared above her. "What?"

"**Hijutsu: Kikaichu no Yari!"** Shino shouted as the kikaichu that surrounded his hand, converged into a spear and the bug weapon impaled Natsumi through the torso. She coughed up blood and the kikaichu surrounded her body.

As she fell to the ground, the Shino that was by the wall dissipated into destruction bugs to converge on her and soften her descent to the ground. "Finally I got you in my clutches…." Shino said, "There is no escape…"

Then he thought to himself, _"That was close…..considering that I did two B-Rank jutsu in succession, thank the Yondaime for his chakra storage seals."_ Suddenly the bug coffin began to smoke and exploded into a huge flare, launching the Aburame heir into the wall.

"Impossible… my kikaichu should have eaten her chakra in seconds." Shino said to himself. Sure enough, Natsumi panted as she said, "Well, that….was….lucky of me. I had to….use my Solar Flare technique to get those little critters off of me…or you…would have…won."

Shino replied, "I would have….but with over half of my colony destroyed, I can't risk my colony being killed, I can't seem to win this battle….proctor, I forfeit this match."

Genma nodded and said, "Shousha by forfeit: Natsumi of Takigakure."

Natsumi fell to her knees, panting and Shino handed her a solider pill. Natsumi mumbled her thanks and ate it, and then Shino helped her up to the stairs."

"Now will Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari please come down?" Genma said with his senbon, poking out of the side of his mouth. Temari looked at Gaara for a minute and glanced at the private Kage booth.

Naruto thought, _"Hmm, Temari-san seems to be nervous about something and it involves Sasuke and the appearance of Orochimaru. She was so confident when she faced off with Tenten."_

Temari let out a sigh and swung her fan open, and then she flew down to the ground.

Genma said, "Well, you're eager. Oi, Shikamaru, get down here!"

Shikamaru thought, _"What the hell? My match is now! Man, maybe I should forfeit."_

Suddenly Naruto kicked Shikamaru over the railing, making the shadow user fall unceremoniously on the ground. Shikamaru said, "Naruto…when I see you, I am kicking your ass."

Temari said, "C'mon, get up! Are you going to just lie down all day?"

Shikamaru thought, _"I got stuck with a girl again?"_

Temari ran at him, "If you won't come, then I will!"

Genma said, "Hey, the match hasn't started!"

Temari didn't hear him and crashed the iron fan on Shikamaru, but the lazy boy quickly took out two kunai and embedded into the wall behind him.

"You know…" she looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the kunai with his hands in his pockets, "I hate to fight and I don't care about being Chunin, but I can't stand losing to a woman. So I'll guess I will take you on." He said with a grin

Temari smirked as she opened her fan and blew a wind strike at him. Smoke billowed and Temari looked in the corner of her eye, "Well, he's great at running."

Naruto shook his head while smirking, "No, Shikamaru may be lazy, but he hides his potential. He is able to think ahead at every possible situation and makes strategical moves against his opponents…but most likely he is going to win, but quit."

Temari thought, _"Okay, he is a ninja that uses shadows and probably trying to lure me into the trees….Like I will fall for that."_

Shikamaru lazily thought, "_Oh man, those clouds are lucky…so free. I really don't feel like doing this. I just became a ninja so I wouldn't be bothering….but I suppose…that things are not that simple."_

Temari thought, _"What the hell? Is he mocking me with that smile of his?"_

She shouted, swinging her fan, "**Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The wind blew harshly in the arena. Tenten thought, _"That move was the one that knocked me out cold. Shikamaru has his hands full."_

Suddenly a shadow line appeared, rushing toward Temari, who moved quickly backwards until the shadow started to shrink. "Heh, there is a limit to how much you can shrink, stretch or change your shadow, isn't there. You can't stretch it any further than your normal shadow's surface area no matter how you change it."

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's right."

Temari then closed her fan and measured the distance, _"15 meters and 32 centimeters. He can use other shadows, but he can't control them, so he is using the shaded area to increase his length. But unfortunately no matter if he goes to the edge, the length will be the same."_

Kankuro said, "Temari is better at long-range fighting, this match is over."

Naruto smiled, "Nope, not yet!"

Shikamaru crouched and form his thinking pose.

Naruto said, "Even though his grades were as bad as mine, he often said that he was too lazy to pick up his pencil to write, but he loves to play shogi a lot. Whenever he gets in a tight spot, he assumes that pose…..his sensei Asuma gave him an IQ test in shogi form and found out that his IQ…is over 200, he is a freaking genius."

Kankuro said, "So he might win, not quit."

Naruto answered, "We will see, he is out of his pose now."

Temari commented, "So it looks like you are finally getting serious now. **Ninpou: Kamaitachi**!" Shikamaru moved to cover in the trees and took off his shirt. "It is no use trying to hide! Stop running or give up!"

Suddenly two kunai were thrown, Temari dodged only to get in the path of another. She blocked it with her fan and a series of explosions were sounded in front and behind her. _"He attached explosive tags!"_ she thought, "_He is trying to distract me!"_

Then Shikamaru's shadow sprang in action. Temari thought, _"Nice try, but your shadow can't pass this line….wait, hold on….aw, shit!"_The shadow, sure enough, passes over the line, making the wind user sprang backwards yet again.

"I see…." She stated, "You used those kunai as distractions to keep me occupied while the sun moves, giving me more leverage. This should be your limit now."

Shikamaru said nothing, staring at her and Kankuro shouted, "Temari, above you!"

She looked up to see a makeshift parachute made out of Shikamaru's shirt and a kunai attached to the bottom of it.

"Son of a…." Temari cursed as she dodged the growing shadow.

"You will not escape!" Shikamaru declared.

Temari moved as she thought_, "Impressive….using the kunai to distract me from his shadow and then using his shadow to distract me from looking up and noticing the parachute…..but it's clear to me now."_

The shadow stopped and receded back a bit, so Temari stopped and flipped open her fan and placed it in front of her, _"I need to finish this quickly, his shadow will move farther as the sun moves, so I will use Bunshin no Jutsu, which will draw his attention to it. Then I will jump out and use all my chakra into the strongest possible Kamaitachi to rip him apart. Now where is his shadow…good, it's nowhere near me."_ Temari thought, _"Initiating attack...Bunshin no…"_

Suddenly she froze and thought, _"W-What? I-I'm frozen?"_

Shikamaru sprang his hands apart, "Finally Kagemane no Jutsu success."

Temari said, "B-But your shadow was nowhere near me…how did you get me?"

Shikamaru said, "I let you look behind you."

He turned his head and Temari under his jutsu's spell did the same. Temari's eyes widened as she saw a hole behind her and sure enough, his shadow connecting to hers. "When you used the Kamaitachi Jutsu, you loosed some of the gravel in where Neji was at… thus I used those kunai wrapped with a explosive tag with a little extra kick, making a hole in front and the back of you. The two made a tunnel and then I lured you over to this spot with all of those distractions and failed successions like my little puppet."

Temari gritted her teeth while Shikamaru said, "Checkmate!"

Naruto said, "Wait for it!"

Ino shouted, "Go!"

Choji munched ferociously as Shikamaru and Temari walked towards each other, then they both raised their hands as the shadow wielder said, "That's it….I quit."

Ino said, "Huh?"

Shikamaru said, "Those failed successions used up my chakra. I had thought up over 200 moves and I'm getting tired of this, one match is enough for me. Plus I can only hold you for about five more minutes."

Genma shouted, "Winner: Sabaku no Temari!"

Naruto looked around and mused to himself, "Well, that was a long fight and still the teme ain't here. Oh, well, better congratulate them." The Uzumaki jumped into the arena and walked toward Shikamaru and Temari, "That was a good match, Shikamaru, Temari-san."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Temari said rather quickly and moved to the stairs.

"You noticed too, huh?" Shikamaru said seriously

"Yeah, Temari is the only one of the group that is fighting except Gaara is a nervous wreck. Temari just confirmed it….something is going on here. That and look in the middle of the stands in the corner of the third row."

Shikamaru peered in the stands and said, "What are the ANBU Black Ops doing here?"

"I have no idea….well, I actually do, have you ever heard of Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, one of the Sannin…..but he is an S-Rank criminal."

"He's back….we fought him back in the Forest of Death, he was disguised as a Kusa kunoichi. Apparently, he wants to destroy Konoha and he wants Sasuke for some reason."

"Troublesome Uchiha….and I thought you cause too much trouble. If that is true, then maybe Suna and Oto are connected, they maybe plan to invade. It makes sense….our guard is down because of the exam and Suna is one of our allies."

"Wait….how do you know that Orochimaru is with Oto?"

"The village is new and very small, meaning Orochimaru just now established it. Second, we overheard the Sound team trying to find you…they mention that Orochimaru wanted them to test Sasuke's strength. Third, nobody thinks that Oto is a threat to them."

"Alright, Shikamaru, should we tell the genin about it?"

"No, it will only cause panic….you are the most level-headed out of all of us besides me."

Suddenly the leaves started to twist around, making the audience shield their eyes. Naruto smirked, "Funny, you're late as always…..Kakashi-sensei. Never figured that Sasuke would inherit your tardiness though."

The Uzumaki turned around to see that Kakashi and Sasuke were standing back to back. "So dobe, what's with the get-up?"

"I should ask you, never thought that you would wear spandex, are you slowly converting to the power of youth, Sasuke-chan?"

"Hmph, no matter…..you still haven't changed…."

"Yeah, yeah…..just don't get killed. I still gotta kick your ass." Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and disappeared in a swirl of sparkling ice. Sasuke growled at Naruto's departure, but looked over at Gaara at the stairs.

"The next match….Sabaku no Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha….begin!"

Sasuke said, "Fine, you ask for it."

He quickly drew two shuriken and threw them at Gaara. The Suna Jinchuuriki's absolute defense caught the shuriken while making a Suna Bunshin. Sasuke took the time to charge at Gaara, but the Suna Bunshin's torso suddenly surged forward to meet the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped forward in the air and the Suna Bunshin flicked his own shuriken at him. The Uchiha was forced to return the shuriken and kicked at the Suna Bunshin's crossed arms. The arms blasted off as Sasuke slammed his palms on the ground to right himself on his feet and slammed his wrist into the Suna Bunshin's neck.

The clone was in shock, but it started to smirk as the sand seeped over the Uchiha's wrist. The Uchiha quickly dealt a palm strike to blast the Suna Bunshin's head into dust. He rushed through to get to Gaara, but another wall erected to block Sasuke's assault, but Sasuke smirked and Lee's eyes widened in surprise.

Gaara's eyes did the same as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him, _"Fast….just like…him."_Sasuke drew his fist back and slugged Gaara in the face, cracking his Suna Yoroi and sending the psychotic boy into the ground.

Gai was shocked as he thought, "_He is just as fast as Lee's starting speed and his taijutsu…"_ Lee finished his sensei, unknowingly, _"Is the same as mine."_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared in the stands next to Hana and Tsume. "Damn, I was a bit off….sorry, Shikamaru."

" Naruto-kun, nice of you to join us." Hana said with a smile.

"Hello, Hana-chan, Tsume-sama and wait a second….is that Kiba?" The identified woman known as Kiba, who now resembled a younger Tsume, tried to hide from the gaze of Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Oh, wow, ain't that a bitch, I knew you two were going to punish him, but this just takes the cake." Naruto continued as he chuckled in full force.

"Damn….this is disturbing, I am going to find Choji and Ino." Shikamaru said as he left.

"So how many guys have hit on Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So far….about a hundred and fifty, most of them were civilians." Tsume reported.

"Mother…."Kiba said in a feminine voice.

"What? You are like the second daughter that I always wanted, plus it is my job to embarrass you."

Naruto turned to Kiba with an intense gaze, "Kiba, now do you understand?"

Kiba glared at Naruto, but wilted under his intense glare and inwardly whimpered due to his power. "This is what women have to deal with from perverts and/or persistent males like you used to be. Also since you will be a woman for one more month. Also I am giving you a warning….avoid Sasuke at all cost because he likes strong women and you fit his description well."

Kiba nodded slowly and Naruto left to go to the stands to watch Sasuke battle Gaara.

Naruto thought, _"So sensei had to use Lee's speed to get past Gaara, no doubt he had to use the Sharingan to visualize Lee's speed."_

Sasuke moved into the Goken stance as he said, "So that is your armor, eh? Come on….I will rip it off." He sped through Gaara, but the sand tried to stop him from the front, but Sasuke veered behind him and twisted through the sand to kick Gaara away.

Sasuke taunted, "What's wrong….is that it?"

Kakashi thought, "_Don't get cocky now, Sasuke."_

Sasuke moved in a circle around Gaara and moved inside Gaara's guard to send a kick to Gaara's chin, and then he grabbed his shirt and brought him toward his persona to give him a knee to the chest. _"Sasuke, you are a genius beyond imagination, it took me years to reach that speed, but just in only a month, you were able to reach it."_

Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke, who was panting with exertion. _"But to keep up at that kind of movement requires a lot of strength."_

Kankuro thought, _"What are you going to do, Gaara? The Suna no Yoroi uses a lot of chakra, you know you can't use for long."_

Gai asked, "_What kind of training did you put him through?"_

Kakashi answered, _"Sasuke had Lee's taijutsu before, so that is why I had train him in Lee's taijutsu as well. Since he knew Lee and seen his taijutsu in action, he was able to master the style. It was hard work."_

Shikamaru thought, _"Yeah, hard work for a mere copycat."_

Lee thought**,**_"But just with my taijutsu, it is not enough."_

Gai thought, _"Kakashi, what are you up to? You saw the battle between Lee and Gaara, so you should know that taijutsu will not be enough to defeat him….so why did you have Sasuke focus on taijutsu?"_

Gaara immediately had his sand encircle him, but the Uchiha ran forward to stop Gaara. Sasuke threw a punch at the sand, only for his fist to suffer by bleeding as the sand globe grew spikes to halt Sasuke's assault. The Uchiha had a cut on his cheek and a gash on his right leg.

He fell back as he felt warm blood running down his leg, _"Using all of that sand to protect himself…..that it gets so hard when it packed like that, so this is an absolute defense."_ Soon a third eye appeared, hovering over the side of the sand globe while Gaara sat down and concentrated, chanting a mantra.

Temari thought, _"Gaara plans to use that jutsu….this is bad."_

Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, but then he smirked as he wiped the blood off of his cheek. The Uchiha moved forward and aimed a kick at the shell, it bounced off. _"As I thought, it is no good trying to use taijutsu against it…since I can't see what he is up to, since he is hiding in there, it is a perfect opportunity to test out my new jutsu…since it takes a lot of time too."_

Sasuke unclipped a button on the black spiral thing on his arm, he jumped up on the balcony and used chakra to stick to the wall. He crouched and Gai's eyes widened, "So that is why you did that…"

Sakura said, "Huh?"

A familiar voice said, "Kakashi-sensei had Sasuke focus on taijutsu and speed since the ninjutsu that he is about to use requires a lot of speed." Everyone turned to see Naruto approaching them.

"Hey, Naruto, congratulations on your match today." Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino….hello, sensei, I assume you taught him that jutsu."

"Yes, yes, I did."

Gai said, "You didn't…."

Kakashi said, "I did."

Ino asked, "What jutsu is that?"

Kakashi said, "It is my original jutsu that I made when I was 12…..the Lightning Blade, the Raikiri."

Naruto said, "Yeah, but this Raikiri sounds different…this one sounds like chirping birds."

Kakashi said, "I didn't teach him Raikiri…Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to use it, so I taught him the predecessor of the Raikiri."

Sasuke flipped through hand signs and white electricity burned on his hand.

"After all, he is a lot like I used to be." Kakashi said.

Naruto thought, _"I just hope he changes out of that attitude….or I seriously have to kick his ass."_ Sasuke charged downwards towards Gaara's little sand globe. "Well, I will be going to visit Haku-chan…ja ne." Naruto disappeared in his specialized sparkling ice Shunshin.

"_It is incredible…you can see the chakra in his hand."_ Ino thought.

Meanwhile inside the sand globe, Gaara was talking to himself once again, "Yes…I am going to rip off his head…..then crack it open, so the brain can spill out….huh, the head….then tons of blood will flow out….you can have it all, Mother. Kyahahaha….aren't I such a good boy, Mother….I am always a good boy….Yeah, let's do it, Mother….I will be watching."

Gai muttered, "A simple stab."

Ino said, "What?"

Gai explained, "It's a technique created solely for assassination, the speed of the stab and the large amount of chakra concentrated to create the heightened flesh combined makes the sound of chirping birds."

Sakura said, "So if it is not called the Raikiri, then what is it?"

Gai said, "The jutsu is called….Chidori." At the moment the word escaped Gai's lips, Sasuke had burst through Gaara's defense.

Kankuro said, "No way….has Gaara's defense been breached?"

Temari said, "That is impossible."

Gai said, "Since the speed of the user and the amount of concentrated chakra focused in one arm, then it becomes like a sword. If any other user were able to use this, they would have experienced tunnel vision….but the Sharingan helps this matter which is why only Sasuke is able to use this jutsu to its full potential."

Lee thought, _"I see, I wouldn't be able to run at that speed straight at my opponent….because it is easier to make a counterattack and I don't possess the Sharingan to see the counter. I'm jealous of you, Sasuke…my sense of superiority came when I defeated you since your body couldn't keep up with my speed…but now you have that speed including the Sharingan."_

Sasuke said, "I got you now, Sabaku no Gaara."

Inside the globe, Gaara asked, "What….is this warm stuff? Mother….what did…ah…UWAAAAAA…..IT'S MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a cold shiver run up their spine and immediately knew that Gaara was using the demon's chakra. Sasuke felt something crushing his arm and had to use the Chidori to free himself, Gaara screamed again as Sasuke pulled his arm back to have a strange looking arm with blue veins running across it.

Kankuro became fearful as he thought, _"There is no mistake….it's 'his' arm."_

Gai asked, "What is that?"

Kankuro whispered, "Did he attain his complete form?"

Temari whispered back, "I don't know…it looks like Uchiha wounded him, this has never happen before." Sasuke peered inside the hole and gasped as he saw an eye glaring at him….it was amber with an inverted four-pointed star with four dots in a square-like fashion.

"_I am getting chills just from the memories from the first time I saw it….I couldn't eat for weeks after seeing that…that thing."_ Kankuro thought in fear.

Genma's body started to quiver, _"What's….this feeling?"_ Suddenly the sphere started to crack and revealed Gaara clutching his right shoulder. _"I knew it….the cocoon was broken before he could transform fully."_Temari thought.

Sasuke thought, _"No, it wasn't those eyes…what was that…thing that was looking at me earlier?"_

Suddenly feathers started to fall down and the audience started to fall asleep.

**Minutes before the Invasion started-**Naruto appeared in Haku and Hinata's room. "Hey, Haku-chan, Hinata-chan. Did you like the fight?"

Haku giggled, "I enjoyed it though I never knew a Hyuga could change into so many shades of red at once."

The Jinchuuriki smirked, "I am sure that Hinata-chan can show you…." Hinata blushed, "Naruto-kun."

He kissed her forehead making her face turn red. "I kept my promise….your cousin has been set straight and I loosen the ice pick up his ass by kicking his ass." Hinata giggled a bit and motioned Naruto to come closer.

He obliged and Hinata, in a bold move, launched a full assault on Naruto's lips. The Uzumaki was surprised and then kissed back with Haku smiling as she looked on. "Hmm, strawberries with a hint of vanilla. You have been practicing with Haku-chan, huh?"

Hinata blushed as she meekly nodded, "It was taking me a while to build up my courage and get used to kissing Haku-chan."

"I was right to have Haku be near you. You are hardly stuttering, you are a bit more confident and make me want another kiss from you." He kissed her again and then broke off, "But that will have to wait a while….Haku, what is Hinata's condition?"

"She is in almost pristine condition, but she shouldn't move that much to damage her organs…..why?"

"Because Suna and Oto will be invading Konoha today."

"But Suna is our ally! Why would they do such a thing?" Hinata asked in shock.

"It's the perfect cover, plus most of Suna' missions were sent to us. I need you to go with Haku….she will protect you when it happens…."

Haku asked, "What will you do?"

"I will have to fight and defeat Gaara, he is a Jinchuuriki, a demon container….like me."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Gaara holds the Ichibi no Shukaku, but whoever sealed the damn thing did a fucked up job, plus I have a strong feeling that he lived the same life as mine….only worse. That is the main reason that he seems insane."

"So….that means that Sasuke-san will be killed if you don't stop him."

Naruto nodded silently and said, "That also means that he can release the demon within him if he is pushed to the edge. I have to stop him before that happens."

Hinata said, "Then go…but come back in one piece. I just got you and I will bring you back and kill you myself if you die."

The Uzumaki smiled, "Thanks, Hinata...I will be back." Then the explosion was heard and Naruto said, "It has begun….Konoha, prepare….for glory!"

_**Hakureisaiga: I would like to thank goku90504 for sending me the incorrections on this chapter. Note that chapters 4-10 will be revised and/or corrected. Sorry for the mistakes.**_


	11. Chaotic Battles

**Chapter 11- Chaotic Battles**

**After Naruto and Haku parted ways-** Haku, with Hinata on her back sprang out as she saw the oncoming destruction coming at her. "Haku-chan, Suna ninja at your right, three o'clock." Hinata warned. The ice princess took a look out of her peripheral vision and flung senbon at their necks, hitting their points for a death state.

Suddenly a Sound ninja came at her, "Well, what is this, a Hyuga girl and a princess…you will be perfect for my slaves."

Hinata glared at him and Haku took her sword from her side, "Not a chance….**Hyouton: Supurinta- Se!**" Haku gathered Hyouton chakra in her mouth and shot out ice shards, making the Sound ninja dodge a bit...until he slowed down to a few of them hitting him and the shards began to sting his body. One was able to hit his eye and he screamed in pain.

Then Haku sprang over to slice him from the waist down and moved forward as Hinata turned off her Byakugan to not witness the aftermath, finally she reached the Academy to see someone that she recognized.

"Iruka-sensei!" She shouted.

"Haku-chan? Hinata-chan?" Iruka said. "Can you please take care of Hinata for me? I will need to get back in the fray." The former apprentice of Zabuza said.

"Sure…I will take good care of her, Haku….go!" Iruka said as he was handed Hinata and escorted the Academy students to the safety of the Hokage Monuments. Then Haku was off in a sparkling ice flash and appeared in the middle of the stadium, and then she was surrounded by several enemy ninja almost immediately.

She smirked and said, **"Hyoton: Hyo Bunshin Daibakuha!"**Her body began to let off a soft glow of an eerie blue and exploded into ice shards, maiming and/or killing ninja that were close to her.

**Naruto-** Naruto ran out of the corridor with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand, killing Oto ninja left and right. His first priority was to find Shikamaru and he found the Nara lying on the ground near Ino, Choji and Sakura's position.

To his surprise, the Haruno was awake and while an Oto ninja was poised to kill her from behind, the Jinchuuriki moved quickly to behead him. "You know, flinching and covering your eyes are not going to make people that want and were trained to kill you stop." He stated, looking at her with a bit of blood on the side of his cheek.

"Naruto…"

"You're welcome; now stay down until we cleared the area a bit." Sakura nodded and Naruto went back into the fray. He kicked one of the Sand ninja in the face and then spring-boarded off of it to fly over the heads of the Oto group, that was surrounding two unnamed Chunin.

"**Hyoton: Hyorin!**" Naruto said as he slammed the points of his swords into the ground and an ice ring appeared beneath the Oto ninja's position. The ninja blinked and shrugged as they menacingly moved….only to shatter into pieces like a broken ice sculpture.

"Thanks, Uzumaki…." One of the Chunin said.

"You are welcome, try not to get surrounded again by moving erratically….it works." Then the Jinchuuriki said, "**Touketsu Ryu: Kuroi Fuchi!**" He flashed through the area, giving a cut on a group of men and then sheathed the swords quietly with a ring. The men that he had cut fell to the ground into darkness and if someone had touched them, they would have discovered that they were cold like absolute zero.

The explanation behind the move Dark Abyss, Naruto planted a cut that injects Hyoton chakra into the body, cold air rushed quickly throughout the body, causing the heart to beat slowly and then stop, hence a painless death into the black abyss.

Kakashi said, "Naruto…"

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei, what do you need?"Naruto said as he threw a senbon into one enemy ninja's throat.

"Sasuke has gone in pursuit of Gaara…and his team. I am going to need you to retrieve him along with Shikamaru. One of my trackers will be going with you…." Kakashi explained as he sent three kunai into one ninja's leg and two heads.

Sakura said from her position, "I am coming too…"

"No, Sakura, it is too dangerous, plus you don't have anything to contribute to this task." Naruto said.

"Then again, both of you are his teammates, maybe talking to him will do it…."

"Fine…but the only way that Sasuke is going to listen is if someone beats him into unconsciousness." Kakashi replied, "This is an A-Rank mission, just like the one with Zabuza-san…"

He cut his finger and flipped through hand signs, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He slammed his hand on a person's unconscious back and a small pug appeared, sitting. "So the last person is a little dog?" Sakura said, shocked.

Then the pug answered, "Don't call me a cute little dog! My name is Pakkun…"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto said, "Sakura….don't say anything…let's go, Shikamaru, wake up….I know your ass ain't sleeping…"

Shikamaru yelped in pain as Pakkun generously helped him open his eyes….by biting his ankle. "I didn't want to get involved, besides who cares about Sasuke?"

"Besides Ino and this banshee here….and the council….yea, they do. Personally I could give two shits about that guy, but it is a mission and unfortunately he is part of the village. Now let's go!" Naruto said as he stabbed his sword, **"Hyoton: Hyorin!"** The wall froze and Naruto kicked it, making the wall have a huge perfect circle hole.

"Let's go….Shino, you coming?" Naruto asked. Shino appeared and said, "Of course….thanks for letting me."

Naruto smirked, "Now we wouldn't want you to miss all the fun….did you resupply your colony?" Shino nodded and the five ninja moved out the hole. Gai asked, "Do you think that they will be alright…."

Kakashi answered, "Yes, they will…Pakkun and Naruto will keep them safe if they are in too deep."

Meanwhile, the Hokage was fighting against Orochimaru in a barrier made by courtesy of the Sound Four. "So, Orochimaru….you have come." Sarutobi said. "Yes, finally the Third will die here in his own home..."

Sarutobi sighed as he cast off his Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor and Orochimaru chuckled as he discarded the Kazekage robes, "And you have your funeral robes on already? Saves the village the trouble to dress you when you are dead."

"We will see…."

The four-armed man replied to his comrades, "We better put up a barrier just in case things get a little messy."

"Right!" the three of them agreed and then proceeded to put up a barrier until an ice projectile came out from the ground. "What the?" Orochimaru and Sarutobi shouted. "**Hyoton: Hyoryu no Jutsu!**" Someone shouted. It was an ice dragon with wings that circled and attacked the barrier.

Naruto smirked elsewhere, "So Haku came out to play, eh? Seems that she used that jutsu…"

"Who are you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I'm Haku Uzumaki, you must be the snake pedophile Naruto-kun was talking about….he is right, you are one ugly motherfucker…."

Sarutobi stifled a laugh and Orochimaru growled, "I will teach you to make a fool out of me….**Ninpou: Seneijashu!**" Snakes came out from his sleeve, but Sarutobi stepped in and said, "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The snakes were destroyed and Orochimaru forced to switch with a mud clone he made earlier.

"Leave Orochimaru to me, Haku-chan….try to disable the barrier!"

Haku nodded and attacked the nearest one, which was Jirobo. **"Ninpou: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** She used a water summoning scroll and the air surrounded her froze as the dragon formed and let out a huge roar, and then flapped its wings to move down at Jirobo's position.

Luckily, the barrier that surrounded him protected him, but it allowed Haku to stab her sword into the temporarily cool barrier to inflict a stab wound to Jirobo's shoulder and the barrier was disrupted. "Shit!" Sakon said as the other three were engaged by the ANBU.

Haku thought to herself as she dodged a shoulder strike from Jirobo, _"It is a good thing that Naruto told me to use a Hyo Bunshin to protect Hinata."_

**Flashback-**_"Haku-chan?" Naruto said, "I need you to protect Hokage-jiji-san…."_

"_Why, doesn't Hinata-chan need protection as well?"_

"_Yeah, but you can use the Hyo Bunshin to protect her…since its duration can last for about a hour and it can take more hits than the Kage Bunshin. The reason is that I know that Orochimaru has a vendetta against Jiji because he was his sensei. I will need you to go in the building that the booth will be at in the arena because that cowardly snake pedophile will not play fair at all."_

"_Alright, Naruto-kun…."_

**Flashback Ends**-Jirobo shouted, "You are in the way! Die!' He threw a punch and Haku dodged it to counter with a jutsu. "**Hyoton: Koori no Hahen!**" she muttered as an ice shard appeared in her hand and she stabbed him in the kidney, but he narrowly used a Kawarimi with the nearest object, which unfortunately had to be Tayuya.

Tayuya was surprised as well as Haku, but the ice princess switched upwards to hit her side, making her unable to fight and luckily, the ice shard didn't nick any vital organs. Tayuya coughed up blood as she held her side, "Jirobo, you fat son of a….bitc…" She collapsed and Haku caught her before she fell to the ground, face forward.

_"Damn it….she is losing a lot of blood, I need to move her somewhere safe and quickly."_ Haku thought as she dropped into the hole and began to heal the girl as she removed the shard from her side. _"I am going to kill that bastard….Jirobo, that is his name."_ Haku thought in anger.

Meanwhile in the forest, Sasuke ran for Gaara, only to be stopped by Kankuro. "Hmph, you two will not stop me from fighting him." Kankuro took out his kugutsu, but then a kunai was thrown at him.

"Mind if we joined the party?" Naruto asked.

"Good, dobe, you can handle him for me." Sasuke said as he ran off. "Sasuke-kun….wait! Don't just stand there, Naruto-baka, do something…"

"See? This is why I told you to stay with Kakashi, you are completely useless….damn." Naruto said, "Shino, can you deal with these two on your own?"

"Yeah…hopefully I can buy some time for Shikamaru to come and help me considering he should be done with stalling those Sound ninja."

"Alright, good luck…come on, Sakura, let's get Uchiha….before he gets himself killed." The two left, but Kankuro tried to stop them until Shino threw kunai at him. "Don't ignore me….if there is something I hate…it is to be ignored."

He pulled the strap and the bandages fell to reveal Karasu, clicking ominously. Shino slowly had his kikaichu bugs moved all over his body, "I am a member of the Aburame clan…our policy is to never underestimate our opponents no matter how small they are and to fight with our full strength."

Kankuro growled, "Bring them on."

Kankuro moved Karasu towards Shino and with a flick of his fingers, a hidden blade in its wrist popped out, surprising Shino. The Aburame heir moved away to see the blade sink into the ground in front of him. Shino looked at the blade to see that the area surrounding the blade changed into a light purple color.

"_The blade is laced with poison."_ He thought, "_I must be careful for any more surprises."_

Kankuro maneuvered his puppet to attack Shino again. Shino dodged the next hidden blade in the puppet's left wrist and then moved into the trees for cover. Kankuro stated, "It's no use!" He had the puppet followed Shino into the brush while the Aburame sat in silence, only hearing the constant chattering and clicking of the puppet.

Kankuro found Shino and sent Karasu after him, activating his ribbed blades in the puppet. Shino threw two kunai at it to stop it and the puppet poofed to reveal a log.

"Kawarimi?" Shino said, "Then where is the….oh, shit."

Then he looked down and dodged it by jumping up in the open air, but Karasu followed after him. "Heh, you are making this way too easy." Kankuro commented quietly from his position as he twitched his ring finger and middle finger. The puppet opened its mouth to shoot out two small knives. It hit Shino in his torso and shoulder dead on, making Kankuro pump his fist up, _"That did it!"_

Suddenly Shino dissolved into a group of kikaichu bugs and as the bugs dissolved, the clone gave Kankuro the one finger salute, making Kankuro shout in shock and anger, "Huh? Those bugs again?" Kankuro's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him. Just in time, he turned to see Shino aim a punch at him, but the young puppet master ducked swiftly and moved away from him.

He shouted, "So you made a Bug Clone and snuck up behind. Very clever!"

Shino stated, "It is simple really, I could tell that your strength is long ranged, not close combat. Furthermore, you have to focus all of your chakra and attention to control that little puppet of yours, which leaves your defense wide open."

Kankuro smirked, "Thanks for the tip, but I am just getting started. If you think that it's the extent of my deadly ninjutsu, then you are in for a real treat. You haven't seen half of what Karasu can do! So far, he has been playing it safe!"

Kankuro reactivated his chakra strings and made Karasu open his elbow joints. Shino backed up in surprise as little purple balls of poison fog were blasted at him. Shino jumped away from the smoke and then suddenly felt weak, _"Damn, must have inhaled some of the poison smoke. Meanwhile the attacker hides in waiting for the poison to take effect. I need to finish this battle quickly, looks like I will be a bit late to help you….Naruto."_

Shino ran to the tree for cover and Kankuro smirked as he saw Shino panting heavily due to the poison's effect, _"The poison is slowly spreading through his system, now it is time to end this."_The puppet shot forward and came up behind Shino, it activated its hidden blade, Shino turned around only to be slashed by Karasu, but the Aburame turned out to be another Bug Clone.

"_These damn bugs…he should even be moving with that poison in his body."_ Kankuro thought as he tensed up, searching for a sign of the Aburame. Then he found him, hiding under the tree branch, _"Ah, there you are! Allow me to put you out of your misery."_ Kankuro flicked his fingers only to for the puppet to creak and resist his commands, _"Wha-What the? What is going on? What is wrong with it?"_ he thought.

Then he noticed some bugs crawling in and out of the joints, making it unable to move efficiently to kill Shino.

Shino replied, "It's no use...you can't move it now, I ordered the bugs to jam every one of its joints."

Kankuro thought, _"So that was what he was after, he wanted me to attack him so he can get Karasu to stop moving. Now those creepy crawlies are going after my chakra strings, I forgot that those things eat chakra and the strings are leading them right to me."_

Kankuro snapped his connection and fling it, making the chakra strings flicker in random directions to confuse Shino of his location. _"He severed the strings himself…damn, so close."_ Shino thought as his eyebrows furrowed.

Then the Aburame moved from his location and Kankuro detached the head, _"What a sucker, he doesn't know that I can reestablish connections to my puppet quickly, which is why I am an expert puppeteer and…so what if you took out Karasu's body, I don't need it since every part of him is a lethal weapon."_

Karasu's mouth opened to reveal a large needle dripping with poison_. "Looks like you underestimated me, bug boy for the last time… that poison is enough to knock out an elephant, you're finished."_

Shino gritted his teeth as he faced the needle head on, but suddenly the head stopped inches above his forehead and dropped to the ground. "_What? But how did he…."_ Kankuro began to think until he felt something crawling on his hand. He looked down to see the beetles all over his hand. "_His beetles, they are eating the chakra strings right at the source…."_

Kankuro broke his cover, screaming as bugs slowly covered his body. "But…I don't understand, I made sure to cut the strings before they could find me."

Shino replied, "To answer your question, you were so worried about the beetles in the front that you never noticed the ones approaching you from behind. All this time….they were converging to the beacon on your headband."

Kankuro said, "To my what?"

Shino said, "When I swung at you earlier, I purposefully missed to plant a beetle on your headband….a female beetle, which lets out pheromones so the males can pick up the scent and converge on it like a homing beacon."

Kankuro looked up on his headband, "So this….beetle on my hitai-ate is a….."

Shino said, "Correct, a female beetle." The Aburame knelt down and moved over to Kankuro to search his body for the antidote and took it. He sat against the tree trunk and waited as he knew that he was unable to battle due to the trace elements of the poison in his body and the fact that Kankuro was his prisoner.

**Naruto and Sakura-** The two reached Sasuke yet again and this time, he was facing against Temari. "Damn it, Uchiha, Sensei told us to retrieve you before you get yourself killed by Gaara. Now get your ass over here before I break every single god-forsaken bone in your entire body and dragged back to Konoha myself!"

Sasuke said, "Shut up, dobe! I will fight Gaara regardless of what you or Sakura say….this is my fight, stay out of it!" He flung Temari at Naruto and ran to Gaara's position. The Jinchuuriki growled out and caught Temari, "Damn it! I am going to kill that bastard…."

Sakura was staring at Sasuke moving away and Naruto shouted, "Haruno….get that ass moving! Hmph, instead of trying to stop Sasuke, you let him go! You have the nerve to tell me to do something." Sakura blushed in embarrassment and the Hyoton wielding boy snorted in disgust.

"I will stop you; you will not get away and kill my brother!" Temari shouted. "I don't care about him; I just want that bastard who is going to kill your brother." Naruto replied. Then a figure came up between Naruto and Temari. "Naruto-san, I want you to go…that Gaara figure is getting more unstable by the minute and I fear that that Uchiha kid will not last against him."

"Natsumi-san? Why are you helping us?" Naruto said in concern. "Well, my mission was supposed to get the Uchiha's tainted seed in my body to pop out little babies." She replied in disgust, making Naruto grimace and Sakura lost it as she attacked Natsumi in righteous fan girl fury, "You will not get Sasuke-kun's seed….it will be mine."

Natsumi looked at Sakura and back kicked her into a tree, making the pink-haired girl knock her head against the tree and fall to the ground. Her descent was blocked by the various branches and Naruto palmed his face, "Idiot."

"As I was saying, I rather die….so I am defecting from Takigakure to join your village and I need your help."

"For what?"

"I am going to need to join your clan, considering that Konoha will try to interrogate for Takigakure's secret location and means of strength."

Kyuubi said, **"Kit, you better agree for now….I can feel more of Shukaku's chakra increasing by the minute."**

"Fine…I will ask more about this, but for now…I agree to the terms."

Natsumi said, "Excellent…now go."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and moved to Gaara's position along with Pakkun, "I am going to kill that Uchiha…and now Natsumi-san just plainly said I want to join the clan." He muttered to himself. Pakkun said, "He is a spoiled brat….even I don't like him after seeing his attitude." He came to see that Sasuke was about to be maimed beyond repair and the Jinchuuriki came in with a flying kick, "Boot to the head, you son of a bitch!"

"So this is what you have become…Gaara." Naruto said emotionlessly and the Jinchuuriki turned an eye on Sasuke's form, "I will deal with your ass later." Pakkun spoke up, "Mind you that I am not a battle-type."

"I know…just make sure that Uchiha doesn't move…well, like he can move at this time anyway."

Suddenly Gaara sped past him and shouted, "DIE, UCHIHA SASUKE!" But he was not able to reach him due to Naruto grabbing him by the tail. "Sorry, nobody is going to die here….now get away from the Uchiha!" Naruto threw him away from the Uchiha again.

The Jinchuuriki watched as Gaara turned more into the Shukaku form and said, "Damn, you are uglier than before." Gaara replied to that comment with a shout, **"Suna Shuriken!"**

Naruto flipped through hand signs, **"Hyoton: Hyouheki!"** An ice wall appeared to block the sand shuriken aimed at him and then Naruto continued, **"Hyoton: Hyapporankan!"**A hundred ice rods hurtled at the Suna Jinchuuriki and struck with incredible force.

"Hehehehe….good, Uzumaki, good….make my existence worthwhile!" Gaara screamed, **"Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!"** Naruto muttered, "Damn…" The force of the wind destroyed the ice wall and blew Naruto back into the trees.

The Jinchuuriki coughed up blood from the side of his mouth and said, "Okay….that is it! I am giving you some hands-on experience!**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Hundreds of clones appeared to surround Gaara and the Suna Jinchuuriki was surprised.

"Now take this! Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Combo, commence operation!" The leader shouted.

"**U!"**

"**ZU!"**

"**MA!"**

"**KI!"**

"**Naruto Nisen Rendan!"**

Gaara was knocked into the air and the clones each gave him a punch to knock him down to the forest floor. Naruto panted in exertion, "Ha…ha…ha…damn, I am tired. Hopefully he is knocked out for good…." Then the sand rose up to form the Ichibi no Shukaku with Gaara at the top of his head.

"Oh, son of a….come on!" Naruto shouted in frustration, "When are you going to call it a day?"

Gaara replied, "When I kill you….now die, **Sabaku Kyu!**" Sand rose to surround Naruto into Gaara's signature move, but Naruto flipped through hand signs in the little space, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A summoning plume appeared to reveal Gamabunta.

"**Eh? Gaki, what do you want?"** The Toad Boss said. "I need a bit of help with my little buddy over there…" Naruto replied.

Gamabunta said, **"So the Shukaku, eh? Oh, well, I guess I can help a bit…hold on, kid."** Gamabunta crouched and jumped into the air with his sword, **"Gamadosuzen!"** The sword caught Shukaku's arm and was completely severed.

Gamabunta's sword flipped through the air to the left of Shukaku and the toad thought, _**"It took all my strength just to sever his arm…this is going to be a problem!"**_

"Be careful, Gamabunta! Sasuke and Pakkun are over there." Naruto warned.

"**Got it!"** Gamabunta replied.

Gaara formed a hand sign as he said, "You interest me a lot, Naruto Uzumaki…but this is the end. **Tanuki Neiru no Jutsu!**" Gaara's head bowed forward and Shukaku's dull eyes were filled with light. **"WAHOOO! I AM FINALLY OUT!"**

Shukaku looked to see Gamabunta and Naruto, "Time to die!" He raised his claw and pounded his belly as he inhaled, "**Fuuton: Renkudan!**" Gamabunta avoided the blast by jumping in the air, **"Suiton: Teppodama!"**

Shukaku cancelled the water bullet with his air bullet and fired three successive blasts while Gamabunta did the same thing with his Teppodama, but he missed one to have it hit him into the stomach. **"Damn, he put a lot of chakra into it."** Gamabunta muttered.

"Are you able to get close to him enough to let me get to Gaara? If I am able to wake Gaara up, the Shukaku will return back."

"**Yeah, but I don't have anything to hold him with….unless we do a Konbi Henge!"**

"A combination Henge? Hehe…and I got the perfect henge! Let's go, Gamabunta!" Naruto said as he summoned his tenant's chakra.

Gamabunta ran at the Shukaku and Naruto shouted, "**HENGE!**" A plume of smoke appeared and an orange claw appeared to reveal the henge of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi smirked, **"Heh, you do me justice, kid….now kick Shukaku's ass."**

"_With pleasure!"_ Naruto replied as Gamabunta grabbed some trees with his tails and flung them at the demon, but Shukaku blocked it with his sand, giving Gamabunta the opportunity to hold him. **"Go, kid!"** Gamabunta said, muffled.

Naruto jumped up on Shukaku's arm and ran toward Gaara, but the sand tried to stop him. "Like hell…I will let you stop me! You are going to wake….the….fuck….UP!" Naruto slammed his fist into Gaara's head and the boy woke up.

"**NO! I JUST GOT OUT!"** Shukaku screamed out as the light faded from his eyes. Gaara said, "You will die!" Naruto replied as he said, "Like hell I will!" He gave Gaara another fist, but it was stopped by his sand and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said, "D-Damn it!" He gave Gaara a head butt and the body of Shukaku crumbled down into….well, sand.

The Jinchuurikis knelt on opposite trees and Gamabunta thought, _**"Heh, a simple head butt…definitely Minato and Kushina's kid….something that she would do. Well, I better go….seems that I have reached my limit and it also seems that he can handle it."**_The toad boss disappeared along with his sword.

Naruto and Gaara panted as they glared at each other, then they jumped at each other and gave each other a punch, but Naruto proved to be the stronger one. They both fell to the ground and Naruto landed on the ground, but Gaara landed on his back.

_"How is he so strong? NO! I WON'T LET MY EXISTENCE FADE!"_ Gaara shouted, "Stay away from me!"

But Naruto said, "It hurts doesn't it? The pain of loneliness? We're the same you and I. I've known how you felt so I know what's like to be alone, but I pushed on and found ones I wish to protect and if you try to destroy that I love, I will stop you even if it means by killing you!"

Then Kankuro and Temari jumped down to Gaara's position while Natsumi appeared beside Naruto. "Go…take him, our battle is over, Suna Ninjas." Naruto said. Suddenly Natsumi said, "Watch out!" He was pushed out of the way to see a fireball sent at Naruto's previous position.

Sasuke jumped down to say, "You will give me your…oww!" Pakkun came up and bit Sasuke's ankle, allowing Natsumi to knock the Uchiha out. "I should have expected that…arigotou, Natsumi-san." Naruto said.

"You're welcome…we better go! It seems that your village is victorious." Natsumi stated.

"Yeah! Let's go…" Naruto said as he walked back to the village.

_**Hakureisaiga-Some of the jutsu were provided by VynosNeptune**_

**Hyouton: Supurinta- Se [Ice Release: Splinter Torrent]**_**, Rank: D, Requirements: None.  
Description: The user performs a few hand seals, causing Hyouton chakra to accumulate in their mouth. Right afterwards, the user can exhale and shoot a torrent of small ice shards. Though harmless, the attack can be very frustrating from the successive stinging. Provided by VynosNeptune**_

**Hyouton: Koori no Hahen [Ice Release: Ice Shard]**, _**Rank: D, Requirements: Coldness in the air and water. Description: After two hand seals the user creates a single small shard and throws at target, however it's near useless beyond a range of 5 meters, making it a weapon to surprise the foe then a real threat, which makes it most effective against unprotected parts of the body. Provided by VynosNeptune**_

**Hyoton: Hyorin-(**_**Ice Release: Ice Ring) - Using a stab into the ground, it spreads a ice blue ring surrounding the user. If opponent moves into the circle, he or she is frozen instantly and shattered like glass**_

**Hyoton: Hyoryu-**_**(Ice Release: Ice Dragon)- Using Suiton and Fuuton chakra combined, the air becomes cold and an ice dragon appears to attack and freezes on impact. Based off of Toshiro Hitsuguya's Hyorinmaru**_

**Hyouton: Hyouheki [Ice Release: Ice Wall]**_**Rank: B, Requirements: None. Description: The user's action to create hand seals will allow them to create a wall of ice to stand in the way of an attack. the wall is a couple of feet thick, and thus, is quite strong. Nonetheless, a strong or concentrated attack could be able to crack through it. The user has the option of making the wall dense to block sight beyond it, or making it as clear as an ice cube.**_


	12. Hokage's Stand

_**Hakureisaiga-This is a triple chapter update, so enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12- Hokage's Stand**

"**Katon: Karyu Endan!"** Sarutobi shouted as he breathed out a stream of white fire at the revived first and second Hokages. Tobirama countered by shouting, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **He spat out water, which formed a wall of water, protecting his brother and Orochimaru.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** Next, the water formed into a dragon and Sarutobi thought as he flipped through hand signs, "Sensei has not changed a bit…**Doton: Doryuheki!**" He spat out mud to harden into a large wall, blocking the water dragon's charge.

Hashirama sped toward Sarutobi, who began to launch small fireballs at his former predecessor, but it had no effect. The First Hokage leaped in the air with a flying kick, but Hiruzen quickly blocked it with his forearms.

Hashirama used the water to blind Sarutobi to land two quick kicks to the face and then a punch to his jaw, sending him downwards to meet his kick. Sarutobi landed on the water's surface as he winced in pain, "His power has not waned an inch at all…" Suddenly the old man was taken down in the water by Tobirama and he thought to himself, "This is getting tough, dealing with you two at once…"

Soon he elbowed Tobirama in the gut to loosen his sensei's grip on his neck and planted both feet into his stomach, propelling him up to the surface while sending Tobirama into the depths. Sarutobi quickly scampered up the wall like his namesake, but then Tobirama fired small water bullets to make the wall crumble.

Sarutobi jumped from falling rock to falling rock to reach safely at the bottom. Next, the First Hokage acted by making hand signs, **"Mokuton: Jukai Koudan!"** Sarutobi whispered, "Fuck me sideways…**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" As a large forest burst from the roof and Sarutobi had to move as the trees came out to grab at him.

"You have been finally been caught…Sensei." Orochimaru declared with a cruel smirk.

Finally he struggled in the grasps of the vines and he tried to move his hand to the nearby branch, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** Come forth, Enma!" Suddenly a huge monkey appeared, wearing a tiger pelt vest and a Konoha headband, its eyes narrowed as it said, "Orochimaru, huh? Sarutobi…I told you we should have killed when we had a chance."

"This is no time for you to remind of that day now, Enma…we have a job to do. Transform into the Kongonyoi!"

"Right!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he ordered, "Go! Don't let that thing transform!" Hashirama and Tobirama charged at Enma, but the monkey expertly dodged the punch sent by Tobirama and slammed his fist into the back of the human's head, sending through the trunk.

Then he focused on Hashirama, who sent a kick and Enma blocked it only to retaliate with a punch to the face. **"Henge!" **The monkey shouted as he disappeared in a white cloud of smoke and then a black and yellow staff flew toward Sarutobi, releasing from his natural bonds.

"Okay….I am ready." Sarutobi said as he got into a stance while the Hokages on both sides. Orochimaru commented, "I will let that one slide….things are starting to get interesting now." He pressed his stomach and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi came out of his mouth.

"Although I am hard as diamond, Sarutobi, that sword can still hurt me." Enma said in his staff form.

"I know, Enma….let's go."

Sarutobi attacked Orochimaru, making the pole extend downward at Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin dodged, but Sarutobi kept after him and launched a series of strikes. Orochimaru struggled to dodge them as he thought, _"Damn it, after all these years, the man still has a bit of fight in him…but he is old and weak."_

Suddenly Hashirama came behind Sarutobi and the Third Hokage ducked as he sent a tag on his leg and knocked him away with his staff, then Tobirama tripped Hiruzen, but he corrected himself while sending a tag on his arm.

"_Now's my chance!" _Orochimaru thought as he sprang at his former sensei. He gave him a left, then a right and jumped up to kick him away. Sarutobi fell to the ground and then Orochimaru stood over his unmoving body, "Come on, Sensei, don't ruin my fun! You are not dead yet…"

"Orochimaru…go to Hell!"

Sarutobi grabbed his arms and used his legs to bring him down to his level, then launched his foot up quickly to Orochimaru's face. Enma acted quickly by sending his arm to Orochimaru's neck and broke it with his strong grip only to reveal that it was a Doton Kage Bunshin.

As he appeared, Sarutobi shot out his foot into Orochimaru's chest and launched him away while the Hokages was about to converge. Sarutobi activated the seals to disable them, but then he soon found out that they couldn't be killed by that.

"So it seems that I would have to do something about the soul or they will just keep on regenerating back. I may have no choice, but to use the Fourth's Jutsu to defeat them." He thought to himself. Soon Tobirama did a hand sign, **"Suiton: Suiryuuben!"**

"**Hyoton: Ryuusou!"**

Small groups of piercing ice spikes were launched at Tobirama and the Nidaime was forced to dodge. Orochimaru said, "You…"

"Yes, I am back…" Haku said with a smile, and then she turned to Sarutobi, "Are you alright, Hokage-sama?"

"I am, child…but you shouldn't be here, you are not on the level of that you are facing. Those two were the previous Hokages of the village, you could be killed."

"We don't know until we try, Hokage-sama. I know that I may be no match for them, but at least I can provide some help until more ninja arrive. The ANBU are being hard pressed with the bodyguards, so you need all the help you can get."

"She is right, Sarutobi…" Enma said.

"Those two can regenerate, the only way to get rid of them is to destroy their soul or possibly destroy those tags in their heads, but I can't get close to either one of them due to their teamwork."

Haku said as she bit her thumb, "I see….then let's try a different method! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A large plume of smoke appeared and it slowly revealed a small, purple dragon. "What do you want this time, Kyoga…I don't…wait, who are you?" the dragon said.

"I am Haku Uzumaki, your new summoner…I would explain further, but we are in a battle and I could use your help…"

The purple dragon looked at the three men and said, "I see then…fine, then my name is Spyro, the son of Bahamut…I can control fire, lightning, ice and earth." Haku said, "Using earth and fire would be essential to this battle, Spyro-san."

She drew her sword and said, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The girl and dragon charged at the two Hokages. The Shodaime Hokage flipped through hand signs, **"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!"** His right arm transformed into wood tendrils seeking to capture Haku, but Spyro stepped in, "I got this one! **Dragon's Breath!**"

Spyro spat out a stream of flames, burning the wood tendrils to a crisp. Next, the Nidaime came in and attacked Haku, who dodged the punch barely and slashed at Tobirama's cheek, but it healed instantly. Then the man sent his palm into her chest, but luckily she blocked the move with the flat of her blade and was pushed back.

"**Touketsu Ryu: Tsumetai Suigetsu!" **Haku cried out as she moved in a zig-zag pattern and stabbed the ground in front of Tobirama. The ground instantly froze around them and covered both feet, making them unable to move.

Next, the Nidaime moved to punch the ground, but Haku caught it and then drove her palm into his face. She made one hand signs, **"Hyoton: Aisu Kyu-bu!" **Sure enough, a large ice cube was formed in her hand and she shoved it into Tobirama's head, but he used his forearm to block the attack, freezing it completely.

Next, the Nidaime kicked her away and came behind to punch her in the stomach, he began to disappear and reappear to give Haku body shots to wear her down, and then a voice shouted, "**Raikiri!**" A loud cry sounded as Kakashi appeared with his signature jutsu in hand to strike down the Nidaime, but he jumped away in time.

"Hello, Haku-chan…"

"Kakashi-sempai…arigotou gozaimasu…"

"No problem, I can't just let my student's wife get killed before her wedding and honeymoon." Kakashi said with his usual eye-smile, and then he grew serious. "So we are up against the Nidaime Hokage, eh? Now the odds are even…my lightning techniques are bad for him, but the downside is that it takes a lot of chakra."

"On top of that, his speed is impeccable…if I had come here as I was, I would have been dead. Thanks to the Kyuubi's infusion of chakra, I am slightly faster and more durable than normal ninja." Haku added, "Although my Ice jutsu is stronger than Water, his jutsu are more powerful."

"As expected from the Hokage…get ready, Haku. Here he comes!"

The Nidaime sped up toward Kakashi and Haku, who met his charge. Kakashi reached him first and the Nidaime tried to kick him, but Kakashi's Sharingan allowed him to avoid it by flipping over him and he thrust out both feet into Tobirama's back.

Tobirama was launched at Haku, who took off his head with her katana and the body fell to the ground. Kakashi said with his eyes narrowed at the reanimating corpse, "It looks that we have to find a way to destroy that seal within his head to stop him from regenerating. I will distract him and you, Haku, can use your Hyoton to trap him to freeze his head."

"That may actually work…let's try it."

Kakashi flipped through hand signs, "**Raiton: Ikazuchi Hakai!**" He slammed his hand down on the roof and sent lightning nature chakra into the roof to raise some of the wooden beams up from the inside and Tobirama was forced to dodge by jumping away from the rising beams.

"**Suiton: Suikodan!"**

"**Doton: Doryuheki!"** A wall composed of bulldog sculptures appeared from the ground, blocking the Nidaime's water shark, then the deceased Hokage turned to see Haku behind him and said, **"Touketsu Ryu: Tsumetai Suigetsu!"**

Tobirama's feet were trapped with the ice along with Haku's own once again

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!"** Tobirama shouted mentally as he spat water in Haku's face. The force of the water was like a waterfall, breaking free from the ice and Haku was launched backwards. **"Hyoton: Hayai Aisu!"** She blew a cold wind draft at Tobirama, who ran at her and slowly began to freeze.

Haku took up her sword and said as she slashed downwards, "Shatter…" The kunai in Tobirama's head was frozen and when Haku sliced his head, it was destroyed. Tobirama smiled, "I thank you, my child…forgive me for doing such a terrible thing."

Haku knelt down to the ground, "No…prob…." The girl couldn't even finish her sentence due to her being completely exhausted. Although she had a lot of chakra due to training and Kyuubi's slight enhancements, the fight took everything out of her. Kakashi caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

Sarutobi shouted, "Kakashi, get Haku-chan out of here now and protect with your life!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The monkey transformed back and took Haku into the previous hole where Tayuya was laid unconscious. "You have a lot of spunk, Haku; it is not every day that you could hold your ground against the Nidaime for a few minutes…now rest easy, Hokage-sama will take care of the rest." Sarutobi dodged a swipe from Orochimaru and then stepped on the blade.

Orochimaru tried to free it only to provide Sarutobi the opening to punch him in the face, sending him flying away. Hashirama was in a difficult position with Spyro; he was very agile and couldn't use his Mokuton to trap him at all due to Spyro's prowess at manipulating fire.

"**Dragon's Whip!"** Spyro shouted as he whipped his tail, striking at Hashirama's face. Then the young dragon grabbed him, his claw piercing his armor and began to use his back legs to strike at his torso, ripping into the armor.

Hashirama recovered by grabbing Spyro by the horns and threw him away, "**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso!**" Spyro was then trapped in a tree-like nest and Hashirama was about to pull Spyro into the ground, a kick met his face, **"Dynamic Entry!"**

Hashirama was sent flying while Gai jumped down, then he shouted, **"Dynamic Action!"** Sending out a series of punches and kicks, he destroyed Spyro's natural prison and said, "Hello, dragon, my name is Might Gai, the Sublime Green Beast of Prey."

"**Thank you for freeing me; I am Spyro, the new partner of Haku Uzumaki, holder of the Dragon contract."** Just then Hashirama came up toward them and Gai's eyes narrowed, "How are we supposed to defeat him?"

"**That snake guy pushed a kunai with a tag inside of his head. WE have to destroy it, but his head always regenerates in fifteen seconds…I need you to give me that interval, Gai-san."** Spyro said with his purple eyes staring at the rogue Hokage.

"I can give you that interval, but I will need some time to get enough power to get there."

"**Alright…"**

Spyro flapped his wings and zoomed through the air as he used flames to divert his attention from Gai, who crossed his arms much like Lee did in his battle with Gaara. **"First Gate: Kaimon…Kai! Second Gate: Kyumon...Kai! Third Gate: Seimon! Kai! Fourth Gate: Shomon! Kai! Fifth Gate: Tomon! KAI!" **The man's skin turned red and his pupils were gone white while he was surrounding by green chakra on the outline of his body while blue chakra swirled around him.

He sped toward Hashirama and began to press the attack on with his newfound strength. Spyro looked for an opening in the air as Hashirama blocked most of Gai's attacks as he was tossed around like a pinball, then Gai grabbed his hair and threw Hashirama towards Spyro.

The purple dragon spiraled downwards to meet Hashirama and slammed into him, making him fall to the ground. Next, he flew up in the air and then dive bombed into the roof, crushing Hashirama's skull. As the remains began to form his head, Spyro shouted, **"Pyro Blitz!"** He blew fire as he ran at Hashirama's fallen body and the flames covered him.

The smoke cleared and Hashirama Senju was no more. Spyro sighed in relief as the fight was over and disappeared back to his realm while Gai fell to the ground with his body a bit torn up and said, "Maybe using the Gates was a bad idea…"

"Looks like it is you and me, Orochimaru…" Sarutobi said to his former student with Enma in his hand, "Your Jinchuuriki is defeated, your army is destroyed and your plan to destroy Konoha along with myself is gone!"

"I can still kill you, old man! **Futon: Daitoppa!**"

Sarutobi used Enma to extend as a pole and flip over the wall, then he let go of it and came down with hidden senbon in his hand, which he proceeded to stab in Orochimaru's arms and his arms began to turn purple to rake in pain for his student.

"What the hell did you do to my arms, old man?" He cried out in pain.

Sarutobi smirked, "What? You didn't think I didn't teach Tsunade a bit of what she knows in the medical field. I stabbed those senbon covered with a poison that inflames the lymph nodes located in your arms, you will not be able to use your arms in a few days…but I happen to include another poison in the matter, permanently taking out your nerves in the arms as well…your ambition ends here!"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Sakon shouted and he grabbed Orochimaru, "Let's go…we need to retreat for now!" Sakon and Jirobo grabbed Orochimaru to leave while Kidomaru provided a distraction to let them escape.

Sarutobi said, "Damn…I couldn't kill him…"

"No, you wasted too much energy in fighting your former teachers, plus you are too old now to take care of him while with that jutsu of his, he is still young and kicking in a sense. Maybe we should leave this in Jiraiya's hands…"

"Maybe you are right; the best thing I can do is…teach most of my jutsu to Jiraiya like I should have done…"

Enma disappeared back to his realm while Sarutobi was left to survey the damage and the ANBU came down to him, "Lord Hokage, one of our shinobi, preferably the girl named Haku Uzumaki has captured one of the bodyguards that made the barrier that imprisoned you earlier."

"Keep her under wraps, I don't want the council to hear a word of this and when she is awake, send for Haku. The prisoner will be more inclined to talk to her...than anyone else."

"Hai!" The ANBU said and disappeared to help around the village. Sarutobi thought to himself, _"Well, now the worst is over…but I am afraid that Orochimaru will be back to try and destroy Konoha once again, then to kill me probably as well."_

_**Used Jutsu**_

Hyouton: Ryuusou [Ice Release: Dragon Frost]  
Rank: B  
Requirements: None  
Description: Gesturing with his hands after the completion of hand seals, a small group of big piercing ice spikes forms aerially around him and shoot at the target desired. _**(VynosNeptune)**_

Touketsu Ryu: Tsumetai Suigetsu [Frozen Dragon Style: Freezing Water Moon]

Rank: C

Requirements: None

Description: By sending chakra into your blade and sending downwards into the ground creates a circle that traps an opponent's and the user's feet **(Own Creation)**


	13. Recovery

**Chapter 13- Recovery**

Naruto woke up to a white ceiling and the constant beeping of his heart. He looked over to his left and groaned at the sun beating on his face and turned away to the other side to see Natsumi watching him and she said, "You're finally awake…Uzumaki-san."

The Jinchuuriki got up groggily to see her and replied, "I guess I am…" The ex-Taki ninja commented, "I have never seen anyone recover that fast…well, except one person."

"May I ask whom?"

"Her name is Fu; she guards one of Taki's greatest treasures. Trained to kill on sight except the leader, she barely goes out and our people ignored her blatantly for some reason…"

"_This Fu…must be a Jinchuuriki."_ He thought to himself, _"It will be interesting to meet her."_

"Well…" Naruto said as he yanked out the patches of his chest and walked out the door, "We better go see the Hokage, so we can get you to establish as a Konoha ninja."

**Hokage's Office-** Naruto and Natsumi went to the roof of the Hokage Building, which to Naruto's surprise; it was the only building that was not damaged. Hiruzen was standing while looking over the damage from yesterday.

"Hello, Naruto, I would like to thank you for dealing with Shukaku and sending your wife to help me, because of that, we may have a lead on Orochimaru's whereabouts as well as his plans. Now who is your friend?"

"You remember her, oji-san, this is Natsumi, hailing from Takigakure and she seeks refuge in Konohagakure to be protected from the council as well as avoiding performing her mission."

"Ah, Natsumi-san, I remember. If you don't mind my asking, pray tell what this mission that you had to perform was?"

"To impregnate myself with the Uchiha's seed, matter of fact, I was supposed to gain your trust, so I could stay here until I got close to the Uchiha, but after seeing how the Uchiha treat his teammates and fellow comrades have prompted me to rethink my standings in this. I have no family since all of them have been consumed by the flames of my bloodline, making it easier for me to disappear."

Hiruzen turned around, "I see…" He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, wearing a grandfather-like smile, "Let's see if we can't make you one of us…I am to guess that you will be living with Naruto."

Natsumi nodded and Sarutobi said, "Well, that is good, but I am afraid that his apartment will not hold the three of you, so in turn, I will have to relocate you to Naruto's new home, which was owned by your parents."

"My parents?" Naruto said, "But you said…"

"I know that I told you that I never met them and only heard them in name, but that is false and I only did it to protect you from the enemies that would have come to kill you as a baby, which is why I decided only to tell you when you reached the rank of Chunin?"

"But…wait a second; I am a…C-Chunin?"

"Of course, you not only showed great skill and quick decisiveness on your battle with Neji-san, you also defeated the trump card of Orochimaru's invasion and indirectly saved my life. Now before I give your jacket, I have to reveal your parents to you…"

The Hokage took a deep breath and said, "I will start with the most difficult one…your father, in all of his life, he didn't want to place this burden on you and wished that there could have been another way…your father is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of you."

Naruto, along with Natsumi gasped out in surprise, "M-My father…is the Yondaime?" The girl turned to look at Naruto as she thought, _"I knew…so he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but to be the son of the Kiroi Senkou as well?" _

"Yes, now his very name struck fear in Iwagakure's hearts and still does to this day. If I had revealed your name to the world, Iwa agents would come to kidnap you to make you a breeding stock to recreate the Hiraishin or worse, kill you, which is why I gave you your mother's maiden name…she was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and also the second Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi as well."

"What?" Naruto shouted, "I thought I was the first…"

"No, you are the third…you see, your mother's clan, the Uzumaki clan was famous for their sealing techniques and uncanny talent for kenjutsu. The first Jinchuuriki, Mito Uzumaki was married to Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage as a further peace treaty between the clans. When Konoha was established, we put the sign of their clan on everything, every jacket carries it."

Sarutobi looked up at Minato's carved face on the Hokage Monument, "After that, several villages conspired to take down Uzugakure and they succeeded, now your clan may have its members scattered across the countries, but your mother, the heiress was sent here to become the next Jinchuuriki. She met Minato and they fell in love and had you, but suddenly something happened with her and I am guessing that Orochimaru had found some way to free the Kyuubi. So Minato was forced with the decision to let innocent people die or sacrifice his own life to save it."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "The obvious result of his decision is you, Naruto…when the Kyuubi was under the influence of Orochimaru's genjutsu, the result of it was your father and mother impaled on his claw by accident since he wasn't in control of himself. They loved you very much, Naruto, so much that they gave their lives for you to live, only with the regret of not being able to take care of you…and I am sorry that I had to keep this from you for so long."

Naruto said quietly, "Jii-san…can I have some time to think?"

"Take as much time as you want, Naruto…you have earned it and much more." Sarutobi said, "Just remember that in three days, we will have the funeral." The boy nodded and did his trademark Hyo Shunshin while Natsumi followed with her flame.

**Naruto's Apartment-** The boy walked into the room and lay on his bed, face first as he thought to himself, _"My father is the Yondaime and my mother is the second Jinchuuriki, I don't know whether to laugh or cry or curse."_

"**Neither of this is your fault, Naruto…it is mine, I should have been smarter to avoid Orochimaru's ploy, I underestimated him because he was a human." **

"_Kyuubi…this is not your fault, I don't blame you for this because you were not in control of yourself. Orochimaru made you go into a feral rage because of that genjutsu. Now I just…don't know how to react to this, considering that I now know that my parents did love me so much to sacrifice their lives like any parent would and I am glad for that…"_

Then the boy smiled, _"Besides I wouldn't be able to have Haku and Hinata as both of my wives and an awesome bloodline if dad didn't seal you inside me."_

"**Naruto…you…" **

The Kyuubi let out a low chuckle, **"You are too forgiving for a boy at your age…don't ever change, Naruto."** The Jinchuuriki replied, _"You got it…Kyuubi."_ The connection cut off as Natsumi knocked on the door and came inside the room.

"Hey, Natsumi…sorry that you had to see all of that."

"Sorry? What I am wondering is why you are screaming out at everyone in sight that has wronged you how they should be at your feet, begging for mercy or lost trust in everyone except those very close to you."

"What good would that do? The village would avoid me in fear just like they did when I was a child and losing trust in them would make me emotionless and cold. Besides if there is one person in the village that acknowledges…accepts me for who I am and not what I hold, then I will be alright."

Natsumi touched his shoulder, "Well, then Naruto Uzumaki, you have found another…the aspect of you being a Jinchuuriki just made your strength go higher as well as my respect for you." Naruto turned to smile at her and said, "Thanks…Natsumi-san."

**Haku and Tayuya- **The foul-mouthed redhead woke up groggily to find out that she was in a hospital and not Orochimaru's underground base. She moved her arm to find that she was cuffed to her bed and began to look around until she saw her roommate.

"_That girl…she…"_ She thought to herself, and then images of Jirobo using her for a substitution came back to her mind in full force as well as the black-haired girl saving her life from harm's way and certain death. _"That son of a bitch…and Orochimaru-sama…no, Orochimaru abandoned me."_

She clasped her mark and tried to draw its tainted chakra only to feel nothing and bitterly laughed to say to herself, "He even cut off the chakra from my mark…looks like I am dead to him either way." Just then Haku stirred and her brown eyes fluttered open.

She turned to see Tayuya and said, "You're awake…are you okay?"

"Yes, but I won't be for long…"

"What?"

"That fucking pedophile abandoned me, he cut off his chakra from my Curse Seal and now I have only about a week to live unless I show him that I am alive, but I doubt I will go back easily now that I am here and I wanna kill that fatass Jirobo."

Haku's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jirobo, "I will make sure that you will get your revenge, Tayuya-san. I could tell that you guys weren't friends, but a comrade should never use another fellow comrade as a shield."

Then she thought, "_I wonder if there was a possible way to replace that mark with Naruto's…"_ She voiced, "I think I may have a way to help you..." "If you manage to kill the snake bastard or bring him here to force him to activate it again, I doubt it."

Haku replied, "Just listen, what if we will replace the mark with something more…potent."

Tayuya said, "I have no fucking clue, I am not an expert on seals…"

"From what Naruto told me about that mark and the information from Anko-san, that seal uses yokai and a heavy amount of chakra to dilute it from harming the victim. By using that seal, you inhibit some demonic traits; if we replace it with a stronger yokai…it could override it and save you from destruction."

"But where the hell in Konoha can we find a person like that? Your Yondaime killed the muthafucking Kyuubi practically."

"Wrong, but there is a law that refrains me from telling you the truth and you are still considered a enemy ninja, but you have no place to go at all since that snake bastard abandoned you. In order to get you out of those cuffs, you will need to tell me everything about Orochimaru."

Tayuya looked at Haku and smirked, "So what the fuck do you want to know?"

Elsewhere, a familiar chirping of birds were heard and following it was a crash, we find Sasuke Uchiha training hard and two gaping holes in a large rock. Thoughts of Naruto and Gaara's epic battle flickered through his head, _"Just how…how strong have you become, Naruto? Up until you meet her, you were just a buffoon and barely had any skill at all…but now…"_

He flipped through three hand signs and held the light blue ball of electricity in his hand, _"But now…you are stronger than me! How did you get so strong and what is your secret?"_ He slammed his hand into the rock, obliterating it completely into small pebbles and his hand throbbed in pain.

"_It must be those swords and that woman of yours…if I can somehow seduce her to tell me the secret of your training and bypass that stupid pure of heart thing on your swords; I will be stronger than you and will be able to take on Itachi."_ The Uchiha thought as he held his hand.

The ninja nodded to himself at a foolproof plan and little did he know that his Curse Seal was acting up again. Sarutobi was meeting with the elders and Jiraiya, trying to convince him that he was the only choice to be Hokage.

"Jiraiya…you have the qualifications of being Hokage, you are the strongest out of the Sannin and have a certain charisma when it comes to politics." Koharu said, but the Sannin replied, "I refuse…I don't like being cramped up in an office all day, signing stupid paperwork. I prefer my freedom over the position any day. Besides…I know someone better than me."

"Who do you have in mind, Jiraiya?" Homura asked curiously.

"Tsunade…"

Sarutobi said, "Tsunade, huh? But you know that she is hard to find, even if you find her, Jiraiya, you wouldn't be able to convince at all to come back to the village because it is a constant reminder of what she lost."

"Yes, but we both know someone with the power to change anyone by meeting him."

Sarutobi nodded, "But it's risky due to that organization coming after him." Jiraiya said, "I will look after him. No doubt that he could probably hold his own against them for a few minutes, but they will not get to him with me around. I can easily handle two S-class criminals by myself."

The Sandaime said, "Then take Naruto and find him, but first, we must rebuild the village and put up a good front to the other villages to show that we are not weak. I also received word that Suna has been deceived by Orochimaru, they have found out that he killed the Yondaime Kazekage."

Jiraiya nodded and left the area while Homura and Koharu turned to their old teammate, "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Hiruzen?" Koharu said, "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is a valuable asset to this village." Homura said, "I concur, if Akatsuki captures him, we would lose a powerful force as well as a good ninja."

"I trust Jiraiya's judgment and isolating him to the village will not help, the Akatsuki are made up of ten S-rank criminals who, together, can take down a village of this size just to find the Bijuu hosts and I will make sure that this will not happen. Send word to Kumogakure…I believe that it is time to notify them of this problem before it gets out of hand." Sarutobi replied.

Three days passed and every ninja in the vicinity dressed up in black robes, standing on the roof of the Hokage Building, mourning silently for the fallen ones. Each ninja walked up to the table and placed a white rose on the desk.

Naruto returned home with Haku and he hugged her, "Thank you for saving the old man, Haku-chan, I am just glad that you were not hurt." Haku smiled and planted a kiss on his lips, "I think it will be even harder to lose me now that I am your wife, Naruto-kun."

Then she grew serious, "I need you to do something for me…"

"What is it?"

"You see, when I was fighting one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, he used one of his teammates as a substitution when I made to kill him. She is alive and willing to cooperate with information on him, but the thing is that she has only six days to live now."

"How do we save her then?"

"If we can use the Kyuubi's chakra to override the Cursed Seal on her body, we could replace it and keep her alive."

Naruto thought, _"Hey, Kyuubi, is that possible?"_

"**Yes, technically you are a demon, so you can use the mate mark to override that cursed seal on her neck."**

"_What are the repercussions of it?"_

"**She will be bonded with you like Haku is on an intimate level..."**

"_Damn it…"_

"**Or you could kill her and resurrect her like you did with Haku."**

"_Plan A, Plan A is good…"_

Naruto said, "I can do it, but the downside is that your freedom will be much the same what you had with Orochimaru's…" The redhead said, "If I could deal with snake-fucker's shit, then I am pretty sure I can deal with this…besides, it is not Iike I have much of a choice in the matter, now do I?"

She pulled on her collar to show the three bar mark on his shoulder blade and said, "Do it." Naruto stepped up to her and channeled his tenant's yokai into his body, changing his eyes from blue to red, "For what it is worth, I am sorry for the pain."

He bit her shoulder with his lengthened fangs and Tayuya gasped out at the sudden pain, then more of it lanced up her body and she gripped onto the railing, Naruto held her against his chest as she screamed into it when the pain was too much.

The three bar mask was changed into a tattoo of a bipedal fox playing a flute with foxfire surrounding her. Tayuya laid back unconscious from the pain and Haku came over to squeeze Naruto's hand as she whispered, "You did the right thing…and I am pretty sure that maybe she just might come to love you for that."

Naruto said, "Thanks, Haku…you better stay here and keep an eye on her, plus no doubt that some people may come to resent her for being affiliated with Sound if they find out."

Haku nodded, "Right…"

"I have finally found you, Naruto. Figures that you would be here to check up on your wife after what happened yesterday. By the way, young lady, thanks for saving the old man."

The two Uzumakis turned to see Jiraiya in the doorway and the Toad Sannin said, "I need you for a mission…we are going to retrieve the candidate for the Fifth Hokage." Naruto nodded and turned to Haku, "Haku, when Tayuya recovers, she will be staying along with us in the Namikaze Compound."

"Namikaze Compound? But isn't that…"

"Yes, it is the Fourth Hokage's home…he was my father."

Haku let loose a small gasp and Naruto gave her a big grin, "I always wondered why the Fourth chose me and now I know…because he knew that I could handle the pressure because I am his son." Haku gave him a kiss and said, "You never cease to amaze me…"

"If I get kisses like that, I don't want to stop amazing you over and over again."

"Keep talking like that, I may go even further."

That statement caused Naruto blush and Jiraiya said, "Oh, don't stop on my account…"

"Shut up, Ero-Sennin…also Haku, that Taki ninja in the exams, Natsumi-san, is also staying with us, under our protection. I will be back…"

She nodded to him and Naruto left with Jiraiya to the Namikaze Compound to pack up his things to get ready to leave the village to find the next Godaime Hokage.

**North Wall of Konoha-** Two figures were on the top of the wall, they were wearing straw hats with paper streamers on the side. Their cloaks had high collars and were black with red clouds on them. The tall one had strange blue skin and his face closely resembled a shark and the shorter one was silent with black hair, but you couldn't see his face.

"Well, it seem that it is still untouched…are you feeling nostalgic?" The tall, shark-man said to his partner.

The shorter one said, "No…I don't feel nostalgic at all." He lifted his eyes up to see Konoha clearly…..his eyes held a fully matured Sharingan, indicating that he was the one who killed off the Uchiha Clan by himself.

**Tea Restaurant-** The tall man said, "It's been a long journey, wanna have a drink before we begin our search." The Sharingan wielder agreed and stepped into the restaurant, wary of the Jonin that was posted up on the wall, which was Kakashi Hatake.

The one-eyed Cyclops was waiting on his prized pupil when Asuma and Kurenai arrived together. When they saw Kakashi, they nodded to him and Asuma asked, "What are you doing here, Kakashi? I thought you hated sweets."

Kakashi said, "I am here to pick up a few things and I'm waiting for Sasuke." The Jonins noticed that the shorter man's hand on the cup tightened a bit. Then Sasuke came over, "It is surprising that you are on time for once in your life, Kakashi."

Kakashi said, "This tends to happen on a rare chance."

Sasuke looked over to see no one and said, "I hate sweets."

Kakashi nodded to Asuma and Kurenai, the two disappeared after the mysterious duo. The two were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai, then the chain smoker spoke, "You two don't look like the locals, why are you here?"

The shorter man said, "Long time no see, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

Asuma answered, "You seem to know us, were you a ninja from here?"

The shorter man said nothing, but raised his hat to show his Sharingan eyes and Asuma said, "You…you are…Uchiha Itachi." The blue man lifted his hat and said, "I guess I have to introduce myself too since you two know Itachi…I am Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kurenai said, "You are a missing nin from Kiri, also responsible for killing some of Kiri's daimyos and the destruction of neighboring countries. Why are two S-rank criminals here?"

Asuma said, "Judging by the outfit….they have a purpose, but what is it? Why are you back here, you know after that incident you caused…you would be killed on sight."

Itachi said, "Asuma, Kurenai, get out of our way…I don't want to kill you."

Kisame took the bandaged sword off of his back and slammed it down to the ground, breaking the concrete. Kisame asked, "Can I kill him? He is so annoying."

Itachi said in monotone, "It seems that they will not let us leave….just try to keep it down or you will attract more flies."

Kisame grinned as he hefted his sword and swung it downwards. Asuma took out his trench knives and blocked the attack while Kurenai made hand signs to disappear like a ghost.

Itachi thought, _"This is...genjutsu."_ Itachi's Sharingan eyes widened with a sheen and Asuma thought as he was struggling with Samehada, _"He can easily pressure me with the tip of his sword….what power."_

Kisame's mouth widened in a toothy grin as he yanked the sword back. The sword on Asuma's shoulder unraveled its bandages and ripped at Asuma's arm. Kisame said, "My Samehada doesn't cut…it shave people to pieces."

Asuma said as he held his arm, "Damn…Kurenai, you are pretty slow." Suddenly Itachi was trapped against a tree and Kurenai appeared inside of it with a kunai in her hand.

"It's over…" Suddenly Kurenai found herself trapped in her own genjutsu, Itachi said, "Nice genjutsu, but that level is useless against me." Kurenai thought, _"This is counter jutsu."_

Itachi let a kunai slip into his hand and Kurenai bit her lip to get out of the genjutsu. She immediately ducked up his swipe, but then she saw his foot speeding toward her and was forced to cross her arms to soften the blow.

She was launched to the lake and Asuma cried out, "Kurenai…"

Kisame said, "You don't have time to worry about others." Asuma was forced to dodge his attacks while Itachi appeared behind Kurenai, "As expected from you, Kurenai…but…"

Suddenly a new voice said, "Sorry, but the person that it is over for…is you, Itachi."

Asuma saw an opening and aimed his knuckle blades at Kisame's head. Kisame shifted his head to the side, but then a cut appeared on his cheek. "What?" Kisame said in surprise. Then he noticed that Asuma's blades were covered with chakra, Kisame flipped through hand signs, **"Suiton: Suikodan!"** The jutsu was launched but another one was thrown in the path, cancelling it out.

Itachi said, "Hatake Kakashi…" The one behind him was a Kage Bunshin while the real one blocked Kisame's jutsu.

Kisame grinned, "Ah, The Copy Ninja, I heard that you and Zabuza-chan got in a fight…a good opportunity to shred you into ribbons."

Itachi barked, "Kisame, stop messing around. You take too long in your fights, which will make us bound to be found out by ANBU. Don't forget our mission."

Kakashi asked, "What is this mission?"

Itachi said, "We are looking for something."

Kakashi said, "And that is?"

Itachi said, "If I tell you…then I have to kill you. Unlike Kisame, I won't waste time." Itachi's hand popped out shuriken and Kakashi immediately shouted, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** A wall of water surrounded Kakashi to protect him from Itachi's Suiton: Suigadan. _"His jutsu is too fast; my eyes can't keep up with me. From the looks of it, he used the shuriken as bait and used Suiton to attack my legs."_ The one-eyed bastard thought.

Itachi said, "Your eye is highly remarkable, Kakashi…" Then a Kage Bunshin of Itachi appeared behind Kakashi to stab him with a kunai, "Am I right?"

Kurenai said, "Kage Bunshin? His jutsu is very fast."

Suddenly Kakashi turned into water and Kisame said, "Mizu Bunshin, he knows our techniques very well."

Kurenai commented, "Nice one, Kakashi…"

Kakashi grabbed Kurenai, "Get down, this is the Kage Bunshin."

Kurenai thought, _"What?"_

Suddenly Itachi whispered, **"Bunshin Daibakuha."** The clone exploded and Asuma shouted, "Kakashi, Kurenai!" He rushed on the water to see that the two were okay and Itachi said, "It is impressive that you can use the Sharingan to that extent even though you are not of our blood…but still it doesn't suit you at all, Kakashi. Do you know why we are known as the strongest…I will show you the true power of the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "It couldn't be…" Then he shouted, "You two…close your eyes and don't open them. Only the ones with Sharingan can counter his technique."

Itachi said, "That is correct, only someone with Sharingan can provide resistance to the jutsu….but only someone with Uchiha blood has a chance of defeating this genjutsu Tsukuyomi." Suddenly Kakashi was crucified to a cross and clones of Itachi came with katanas in their hands.

Everything was inverted and Itachi said, "Within this realm…space…time…everything is under my control. For the next 72 hours, you will be pierced by these katana repeatedly." The clones immediately proceeded to shank Kakashi and then Kakashi dropped to his knees after the Tsukuyomi was over.

Both Itachi and Kakashi were panting hard, and then Kisame said, "Ho? That jutsu is to break people's spirits, but you are still alive…however, Itachi, that eye is dangerous to you as well."

Kakashi questioned, "Are you after Sasuke?"

Itachi said, "No, we are after the Yondaime's Legacy."

Kurenai said, "Naruto…"

Kakashi said, "What do you want with the Kyuubi?"

The rogue Uchiha said, "That is none of your concern. Kisame, take them…"

Kisame charged at them, but then he was sent flying with a kick and a shout, **"Konoha Goriki Senpuu!"**

Kisame landed on his feet and asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "The Leaf's Noble Beast…Maito Gai."

Kisame commented, "You are a funny guy…what is with the outfit, are you an exotic beast?"

Itachi warned, "Don't take him lightly."

Kakashi keeled over in exhaustion and Gai grabbed the man while Asuma said, "Gai, don't look in Itachi's eyes."

Gai said, "I know that….you can open your eyes, just focus on his feet…that is how I trained to beat the Sharingan." He gave Kakashi to Kurenai, "Kurenai, take Kakashi to the hospital…Asuma and I will take them."

Kisame said, "You have guts…"

Itachi said, "Kisame, forget about it….we didn't come here to start a war. Plus I sense ANBU are on their way."

Kisame said, "And I finally got excited….that is too bad." The two fled using the Shunshin no Jutsu and meanwhile in the forest, a frustrated Uchiha was training hard as usual.

"_How much more do I need to grow? Naruto has thunderous power and he never showed it at the Academy. Where has he been hiding that power? How can I…how can I get that power and why is my Sharingan unable to copy his jutsu?"_ The Uchiha thought, "Looks like it is time to pay a visit to Haku." He said to himself.

He went over towards the hospital and accidently bumped into an Inuzuka who looked vaguely familiar to him. "Watch where you are going!" she said gruffly and Sasuke replied, "Excuse me, but I believe that you were the one who bumped into me first."

The girl turned to Sasuke and said, "What was that? Do you want to start something with me?" Sasuke scoffed, "Look, I don't have the time to mince words with you, so I will be leaving…just don't get in my way."

The girl shoved him and said, "You are making time, Training Area 14…at five, don't be late."

"Fine, I guess I can get a little sparring in place of just throwing kunai all over the damn place, I will be there."

The female Inuzuka left with a smirk and Sasuke stalked off to the hospital as he thought, "Funny, she looks familiar…and I never caught her name. I guess I can ask when I am done with my business in the hospital."

He went up to the receptionist's desk and asked, "Excuse me, miss, but where can I find Haku Uzumaki?" The receptionist smiled at the Uchiha as she looked at the charts, "She should be in Room 274…" Sasuke nodded his thanks and went to the stairs to the room.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, do you need something from me?" Haku said, looking up from caring for Tayuya and Sasuke said, "Yes, can I talk to you in private?" The female Uzumaki went outside of the room and looked at Sasuke, "So what is it that you want from me, Sasuke-san?"

"That is simple…I would like for you to go on a date with me?"

Haku's eyes widened, "I am flattered, Sasuke…but I am going out with Naruto, you must understand this."

Sasuke replied, "I don't understand this, you don't have to feel indebted to him because he saved your life."

"That is not how it is, although I do feel indebted that he saved my life, there are other reasons that played into this…I love Naruto with all of my heart and soul, there is nothing that can change that and he has shown me that the same love. If you want to ask someone out, you could ask Sakura…"

"That weakling of a girl? No, I only go for strong women such as yourself…and most of the Chunin and Jonin kunoichi like Kurenai-san…"

"Well, I am sorry, Sasuke-san, but I am off the market and will not be on it again anytime soon. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going to work now." Haku said as she walked back into the room and Sasuke thought to himself, _"Well, looks like the nice guy part is out of the picture, I guess I have to resort to trickery now." _


	14. To Collect the Last Sannin

**Chapter 14- To Collect the Last Sannin**

"So, Ero-Sennin, what do you plan on teaching me now?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto as they walked away from the gates of Konohagakure, "It's time that I trained you in one of the jutsus that your father was known for...the Rasengan."

Naruto said, "Rasengan, eh?"

"Yes, to perfectly get this jutsu down...we are going to divide into 3 steps. Once you mastered all of them, the end result will be this..." Jiraiya took the time to summon his chakra and a light blue orb of spinning chakra appeared in his hand.

"_So that is the Rasengan."_ Naruto thought, _"Though it looks like it won't do damage on the outside, it can cause internal damage. Unlike the Chidori or Raikiri, which basically pierces through an opponent due to the chakra and the lightning element, the Rasengan is more like a grinder due to the swirling chakra."_

Jiraiya's next words drew Naruto from his thoughts, "I will teach you the first step once we get into town." Naruto nodded and asked, "So who is the candidate for the Fifth Hokage?" Jiraiya grinned as he continued talking, "Her name is Tsunade, my former teammate besides Orochimaru and the Slug Sannin. She is very beautiful and practically royalty."

"How so?"

"Her grandfather is Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, making Tobirama her uncle. She is a combat medic, the great healer and she is able to analyze poisons quickly to make a cure. Her abilities were essential in the Second Shinobi World War…but the downside is that she had developed a chronic habit of gambling and her luck sucks. Her nickname for that is the Legendary Sucker."

"Is that some kind of innuendo?"

"No, in all seriousness, that is her nickname. Also there is something else…"

"What is it?"

"The Akatsuki…it is a secret organization originally made up of ten S-rank criminals, Orochimaru was one of them until he defected for some reason. Anyway, their goal is to capture all of their Jinchuuriki and extract their Bijuu. After that, I have no clue what they planned to do when they get all of them, but I know for a fact that it is not good at all."

Naruto said, "Do you know any of the members' identities at all?"

"No, not yet, but my spy network is working hard at it…I will not let them get you, Naruto, you are not only my old student's legacy, but you are also my apprentice." Jiraiya said with a small smile. Naruto said, "Thanks…and we better train hard to defeat them, are we going to warn the other countries as well?"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "We will…they haven't made a move yet, but this is serious and the other villages must be warned about this. Now let's pick up the pace, we got to find Tsunade quickly."

Konoha- Training Area- Sasuke went to the training area to see that the Inuzuka girl was waiting for him and she said in a smug tone, "So you showed up? I thought you would have chickened out." The Uchiha said with a smirk, "I never run away from a challenge, despite that it is from a woman or man."

The Inuzuka girl bristled in anger, "Don't underestimate me because I am a girl now! **Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" Her chakra came over her body and she became more feral to run to swipe at him, but Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and moved to the side.

The Inuzuka cried out, "Using Sharingan so early? You Uchiha depend on your bloodline too much!"

"And I bet that you would be more powerful with your ninken around, by the way, where is it?"

"He is at home, sleeping. I don't need him to kick your ass!"

The girl swiped at Sasuke, who blocked it with his forearm and received a punch from her free hand. Sasuke recovered as he flipped through hand signs, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He began to launch small fireballs in succession, but the girl's dexterity let her dodge most of them.

Unfortunately, her jacket caught on fire and she quickly shedded it off, revealing her tight shirt and Sasuke was tantalized by the mounds of flesh, causing the girl to kick him in the face. "My eyes are up here, Uchiha!" she shouted.

Sasuke grew angry that he got careless and blamed it on his hormones. He attacked with a ferocious kick, which the feral female ducked under and then moved to trip Sasuke by using a sweeping kick. She moved to jump on top of him, but Sasuke sent his legs upwards to catch her in the abdomen.

The Inuzuka was sent sprawling to the ground and Sasuke grabbed her arm to throw her off balance, and then came into her guard with a punch to the stomach, making her double over and then slammed his foot across her face, sending her away.

"Why you…**Tsuga!**" She shouted as she spun into a furious drill and Sasuke ran away toward the tree to back flip off of it as the girl crashed into it. Sasuke thought, _"That move…is fast, but I was lucky enough to catch and dodge it."_

"**Tsuga!"** The spinning drill came at Sasuke, who readied himself and then flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Hikabe no Jutsu!"** A wall of fire sprang out from the ground and the girl passed through for a moment to crash into Sasuke, but she collapsed to the ground, slightly burned.

"It's a…draw." Sasuke said as he got up, panting and the girl looked at him, wincing in pain at the burn on her arms, "Fine…but that was a good fight…I will see you later, Sasuke." She limped away and Sasuke watched after her for a moment and then said, "Shit, I didn't catch her name again…but damn, she is hot and strong. Also how did she know my name?"

He went off to the hospital to get himself treated from the lacerations and overheard a Jonin muttering about Kakashi being in the hospital. He went to Kakashi's room and saw that Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were there, "Huh? Why is Kakashi sleeping? We were supposed to train today…more importantly, why are most of you here?"

Gai said, "Well, no, it isn't really that…" Just then a Jonin rushed into the room, blurting out, "Is it true that Itachi Uchiha has returned to the village and he is after Naruto?" Gai applied his hand to his face while Kurenai simply said, "Idiot…"

Sasuke's face went wide and he ran out of the room with Gai after him. _"Damn, Itachi is here…but why is he after Naruto for? But nevertheless, Naruto will be slaughtered if he catches him."_ He thought as he ran out of the village to the next town.

**Hotel-**"Okay, Naruto, we are staying here tonight!" Jiraiya called out. Naruto commented, "This is such a strange town." Then the two noticed a woman tucking a hair behind her eye and in the corner of her eye, was looking at them.

_"Oh no..."_ Naruto thought.

"_My pulse has sped up."_ Jiraiya thought and then he alerted Naruto by saying, "Hey, Naruto, here is the room key...in the meantime, try to pop this water balloon using only your chakra, alright?"

"Fine, but I have a feeling that you are going to get rejected badly."

The old pervert followed the woman while Naruto went inside the hotel room. _"So how to pop the balloon by only using my chakra, eh?"_Naruto thought, _"Well, from the demonstration I saw when Ero-sennin did to that retired Iwa ninja dude...the Rasengan is a grinder and the tendrils of the chakra were spinning rapidly in random directions."_

The Uzumaki closed his eyes and channeled his chakra into the balloon slowly, and then he began to manipulate the chakra in different directions. "I get it now since water can be the easiest element to manipulate, my chakra can be easier to move inside. Very clever, tou-san, very clever." he said to himself.

Eventually the balloon had multiple bulges until it popped, spreading water over his hand. "Well, that step is done...good thing that I had those chakra control exercises practically beaten into my head." Naruto commented.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door and Naruto said, "That quick, huh?" He opened the door to reveal...two people wearing black robes with red clouds embroidered on it. The taller one had a bandaged, large sword and blue skin while the shorter one had red eyes...the symbolic eyes of the Uchiha clan.

"Well, it is not every day I have Itachi Uchiha coming at my doorstep, how the hell did you find me and what do you want?"

"We would like you to come with us, Naruto-kun." Itachi said in monotone and Naruto said, "We?" Suddenly a blue skinned man came in the doorway, carrying a zanbato-like sword and had gill-like marks on his cheekbones. "I wonder if this child is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and said, "So you two are part of the Akatsuki. Well, that narrows down my second question, but not the first. But may I ask who are you, old blue?"

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the Hidden Mist."

"Ah, Zabuza's old buddy from the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Ho? Zabuza is still alive?"

"No, he is dead…" Naruto said sadly.

"Oh, then I am going to have to visit him after we are done with you. Hey, Itachi, it would be a pain in the ass if he would run away, can I chop off his leg?"

Naruto replied, "You may have to…if you are going to take me, you both have to take me alive and I think that we both know that I am not going down without a fight." He slowly drew Oblivion and Kisame grinned, "So Zabuza entrusted you with one of the swords, eh? Itachi, stand back…I want to test the brat."

Itachi replied, "Very well, I…"

"Uchiha Itachi!" a new voice called out and everyone turned to see that Sasuke had shown up and Kisame said, "Well, well, it looks like today is a special day indeed, this is the second time that I have seen Sharingan today."

The Jinchuuriki's eyes widened as he thought, _"Kakashi-sensei must have fought them and got injured no doubt. This is bad…I know for sure that they will not kill me, but as for Sasuke, I am not sure about Itachi, but this Kisame guy will definitely kill him."_

"**You can't use my power as well…"**

"_Why not?"_

"**The Sharingan is a powerful tool as well, the first time I was controlled by a man named Madara Uchiha using his own Sharingan. Itachi may have the power to suppress my power and control you, but at least his genjutsu will not affect you at all since I am in here."**

"_Well, this is a predicament, but first, I need to get Sasuke out of here…"_

Naruto said, "Sasuke…what are you doing here?" The younger Uchiha replied, "Shut up, Naruto…Uchiha Itachi, I will kill you!" His Sharingan activated and Kisame said, "He seems familiar with you, Itachi…who is he?"

"He is my…younger brother."

"But I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you…so you let him live, huh?" Kisame said as he turned to look at the younger Uchiha, but he was ignored as Sasuke and Itachi entered a staring contest.

"I have been wanting to say to you for quite some time…I have lived hating you and also that I have also lived solely to kill you…I have lived for this!" Sasuke declared with his voice dripping with malice as he called out the Chidori.

"Chidori…" Itachi murmured and then Sasuke ran at Itachi straight at him, dragging the Chidori against the wall and shouted, "DIE!" Itachi deftly lifted his hand and knocked the Chidori to the side, blowing a hole in the wall.

"_Now is my chance…"_ Naruto thought as he swung his blade in an arc, **"Touketsu Ryu: Kira-Hyoketsu!" **

Sasuke said, "You bastard…"

"You're in the way…" Itachi said calmly as he snapped his brother's wrist, causing the boy to scream out in pain and Kisame took out his sword to slam it against Naruto's own. "What? His sword should have been frozen by now...that means my attack…was useless?" Naruto said to himself.

"Not necessarily, your attack uses your chakra to make the ice freeze over my Samehada, unfortunately, my Samehada eats chakra…"

"_So there are reasons that they are assigned together, they complimented each other's abilities. Itachi has the Sharingan, which is capable of suppressing Kyuubi's chakra and Kisame's Samehada can eat it up, leaving me weak and defenseless if he keeps it on me. Damn, this is bad…where is Jiraiya when you need him." _

"You know, I am much better at getting women than they are at getting me...even though it does look like it, it is my specialty." Jiraiya said from behind his pupil, carrying the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

Naruto replied, "If you realized that, why did you come sooner?"

"Hehe, so it is you, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, we know that you like beautiful women, but we weren't thinking that a simple method would successfully stall you anyway." Itachi butted in, "In any case, I see that you have dispelled the genjutsu that placed on that woman."

"So you wanted to draw me away from Naruto in hopes of taking him away, huh? Not a very manly way to doing things."

"So that is how Kakashi knew about us, you were the source of information." Itachi said in realization and Jiraiya said nothing as the elder Uchiha continued, "To abduct Naruto Uzumaki…those were the orders given to us by the higher-ups of our organization, Akatsuki."

"To be honest, that won't happen…"

"Why not?"

"Because…you two are going to die by my hand."

"Don't do it!"

Jiraiya looked past the Akatsuki members to see Sasuke standing wobbly, "This guy is…MINE!" Itachi replied, "I have absolutely no interest in you right now." The younger Uchiha blinked for a moment to find Itachi's leg stuck into his chest and the boy went flying into the wall at the end of the hall.

Sasuke got up once more and threw a punch, which Itachi lazily caught and sent a fist into Sasuke's stomach, followed by an elbow to the back, sending him downwards as the younger Uchiha thought, _"W-Why?"_

His thoughts were broken as Itachi's knee crashed into his face and then the older Uchiha slammed his fist into his brother's stomach, holding him up against the wall, _"Even now…there's still a gap between us! Why is there so big of a difference?"_

"No mercy at all…"Kisame said with a grin while Naruto and Jiraiya watched with a grim expression on their faces. Next, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat, forcing his little brother's eyes to open and the elder Uchiha activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, sending him and his brother to relive that day for 24 hours.

Kisame warned, "Itachi, I advise you against using your eye so many times in a single day…" The Toad Sannin acted as he said, "**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu!**"

Instantly the hallway became a mass of moving flesh, Sasuke was sucked into the wall and Jiraiya declared, "Too bad, Itachi, Kisame…you two are already inside my stomach." Itachi looked at Sasuke's face one last time and said, "Why are you so weak…still not enough hatred."

Itachi shouted, "Kisame, let's move...now." The shark said, "What about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"His partner replied, "If we try to get him now, we will not get out of here alive."

Kisame nodded and ran as he called back, "We will finish this later, Jinchuuriki."

Jiraiya declared, "You will not escape!" He pressed his hands against the floor and after the Akatsuki duo disappeared around the corner of the hallway, his eyes widened. "What? They got out, but how?"

He ran around the corner to see a black fire surrounding the edges of the hole. "What is that black fire?" Naruto asked as he appeared shortly. Jiraiya answered truthfully, "I have no idea but that fire was able to burn a hole through the Iwagama's stomach, which can withstand the hottest of flames."

The Toad Sannin decided to seal the mysterious black fire to study it further and then dispelled his jutsu, causing Sasuke to pop out of existence. Naruto knelt down to look at him and said, "You idiot! You are only a Genin with Chunin level strength, how could you possibly try to take on Itachi with that kind of level?"

Suddenly a kunai was thrown at the wall and the two conscious ninja turned to see Gai coming at them, mainly Jiraiya. **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

A familiar green and orange leg kicked Jiraiya straight in the face. "Gai-sensei?" Naruto said in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed Sasuke after he heard that Kakashi was taken down by Itachi. It looks like he used the same genjutsu on Sasuke. Anyway I used my forehead protector to see if anyone was in the hallway and I got him."

"Actually, Gai-sensei, they already left…the one you hit was my sensei, Jiraiya."

Gai said, "Nani?" He turned to see Jiraiya getting up and rubbing his face. "Oh, gomen nasai, Jiraiya-sama."

"It is alright, we better go, Naruto. Gai, take Sasuke back to the hospital. We are going after Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade is returning?"

"Yes, we will bring her back." the Toad Sannin said with a grin, "Ikuze, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and moved beside him quickly while Gai moved toward Konoha with Sasuke secured on his back. "Please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to us." The eccentric Jonin said and Jiraiya said, "Don't worry, Gai, we will find her."

Gai leaped off with Sasuke and Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "So now we know two of the members that are after me…one of them happened to be Zabuza's former teammate and the other is Sasuke's brother. Both of their skills are bad for me to encounter alone."

"You realize this?"

"I know now that I can hold my own against a Jonin and possibly win due to my unpredictability, but the Kyuubi told me that I can't since Itachi's Sharingan has the possible power of suppressing his power along with Kisame's Samehada, which eats chakra…I can't use chakra-based attacks on him, which practically leaves me with kenjutsu and taijutsu, which both of them are proficient in."

"You can communicate with the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, it is mainly why that I have the Hyoton bloodline like my wife and with black hair. He was a guardian of Fire Country until Orochimaru managed to somehow control him with a powerful genjutsu to destroy Konoha and it turns out that a guy named Madara Uchiha was able to do the same thing to him when he fought the First Hokage."

They reached another town and Jiraiya said, "Okay, now you must break this ball…"

"This rubber ball? What is this exercise got to do with the Rasengan?"

"The first step was for rotation and the second step is for power, without the water to guide how much chakra you have in there, it is harder to distinguish how to power it up or control it. Practice that for a bit and while you are doing that, I am going to gain more information on the whereabouts of Tsunade."

"Wait a minute; can you leave me a hint, so I can get started?"

"One word…focus."

Naruto thought, "_Focus? What is concentration going to have to do with this?"_ Then he got it and thought, _"Of course, I need to focus on one single point and gather all of my chakra to that point to burst the balloon to smithereens." _

With that in mind, he began to do his training, focusing at the middle of his hand to gather the power and then a hole appeared in the ball. _"Damn it, still not enough…I need more power and this crap hurts like hell. I guess I will have to use that pain as a measuring tool; I build it up until I can't take it anymore and add the first step." _He thought.

He closed his eyes and focused, "Here we go…" He gathered his chakra to the middle of his palm and then it happened again. This same occurrence happened for three days and each time, the hole got bigger and bigger until finally the rubber ball exploded with a loud boom, blasting Naruto back to the ground.

"Alright, I finally did it…ow, the pain." Naruto said as he clutched his right hand, which was covered in chakra burns. "I guess that I push too much chakra in it…" Jiraiya came up behind him and said, "I see that you finally got it, now come on, I have found out that Tsunade is in Tanzaku-Gai, so I will explain the basics on the way there."

**Meanwhile in****Tanzaku-Gai-**A blonde woman tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as her companion looked at the castle, "Come on, Shizune, let's go!" Shizune said, "Ahh, Tanzaku Castle has such a fabulous view even from the ground, that is why it is called the treasure of the arts, huh, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade glanced at the castle and said hastily, "Don't waste any more time, we must get out of here as soon as possible, Shizune." The black-haired woman said in protest, "Can't we stay a bit longer? Don't you see all this beautiful scenery and it's for free."

Just then the castle suddenly started to crumble and the smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru along with a young girl beside him. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a smirk, "I finally found you...Tsunade."

The two jumped down from the summoned snake and Tsunade greeted them, "It's been a while, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru replied, "I have looked all over for you."

"Now what do you want from me this time? I know you didn't come here to talk about the past."

"Straight to the point as always still, eh? Very well, I have a small favor to ask of you, Tsunade."

Immediately Tsunade thought, _"Heartbeat is erratic, mild case of hypothermia and looks fairly feverish…." _The woman decided to point out Tsunade's deduction, "Tsunade-sama, you should know by now what is wrong with Orochimaru-sama if it is you. We need your expertise, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade made a hand to shoo them away, "Then find another medical specialist like that Shinno guy that I hear you have been recruiting so much, I don't do freelance work and I quit being a doctor. By the way…who are you?"

The woman said, "I am Guren and I am afraid that we can't do that. You are one of the Sannin and the most powerful of them all in terms of physical strength."

Tsunade said, "Why seek me out?"

Orochimaru said, "I want you to join forces with me, Tsunade. So together, we can destroy the Leaf Village."

Tsunade glared at him, "Why do I want to do that?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Considering that fact that we both lost precious things because of Konoha. Me, I lost the power to gain immortality because of that fool of a sensei. You lost two of your most beloved because of Konoha's actions. Hehe...those were certainty horrible ways to die."

Shizune acted at that moment and launched senbon from her launcher on her right arm at Orochimaru. Guren moved in front of Orochimaru to protect her master. _"Those senbon...they are poisoned."_ Guren thought as she caught one in his hand close to his face. Tsunade ordered, "Calm down, Shizune..."

Guren looked at Shizune's enraged face,_"That woman...she is impressive."_

Tsunade said, "Hmph, you haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru. You know who I am and you know that mentioning those two around me are taboo, remember? Don't kid with me." She lost her fake smile and pounded the wall behind her, making a huge crater as she said, "I'll kill you...you bastard."

"_Destructive and fearsome...she's single, definitely single."_ Guren thought. Then the medic said, "We didn't come here to fight, only to negotiate."

Tsunade looked at him angrily, "I already said it once, I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out of my sight."

Guren tried to reason with her, "It is not like it is a one-way bargain...let's make a deal."

Tsunade said, "You better be out in five seconds or I will kill you. 5...4...3..."

Guren said, "Please calm down...our offer is not probably is that bad..."

Tsunade replied, "2...1..."

Orochimaru chose at that time to speak, "I can bring back your brother and your lover back to life with the Kinjutsu that I have developed."

Tsunade's eyes widened and Orochimaru said confidently, "You haven't killed us yet...does that mean we have a deal?" She turned away for a moment.

Orochimaru asked, "Don't you want to meet them again, Tsunade?"

Tsunade said, "So if I help you, you are going to destroy the Leaf Village?"

Orochimaru said, "That is correct, I am going to obliterate Konohagakure and this time I will succeed."

Tsunade said, "This time? You mean, you actually failed the first time."

The Snake Sannin replied, "There was an unanticipated event that occurred."

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Naruto reached the castle ruins. "Looks like there was a battle here or it collapses on its own. I doubt it is the second option." Naruto said.

Jiraiya noticed a man running away from the site and called out to him, "Hey, you over there! What happened here?"

The man replied, "You two should run! There was a demon beast that appeared here!"

"A demon beast? What kind of beast?" Jiraiya pressed.

"An h-huge snake toppled the building instantly."

Instantly Naruto and Jiraiya thought, _"Orochimaru..."_

Jiraiya said, "So he is here too, what does he want with Tsunade?" His young apprentice replied, "Probably the same thing that we want…for Tsunade to join us only for bad intentions than good."

Back to Tsunade and Orochimaru, Shizune said, "Destroy the Leaf?" Then she looked at Tsunade, who was indecisive. "And your answer is..." Guren asked.

Shizune protested, "Tsunade-sama, you can't listen to their liars...your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this. Have you forgotten your dreams? Your wishes? Yet I understand, reality is set, even if it is like this. And even though you lost..."

Tsunade shouted, "Shizune, shut up! I don't need you to remind me about what I have lost."

Guren said, "You don't have to answer now, but hopefully we could come to a peaceful resolution. Also the Kinjutsu needs a live sacrifice, thus we have prepared two bodies."

Shizune glared at Guren, "Tsunade-sama, let's kill these bastards! If we work together, we can defeat them since Orochimaru is weak."

Orochimaru slowly brought his finger to his lips and bit it, drawing blood. Tsunade suddenly froze and began to shiver. "I may be weak now, but I know about Tsunade's weakness. Now, Guren, let's go...Tsunade, I will anxiously await your answer in one week." The Snake Sannin replied.

Then the two villains left without a trace. "Let's go, Shizune..." Tsunade said softly as she turned away. Shizune quickly followed after her with Tonton, their pet pig in her arms.

Just then Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the scene and the Toad Sannin cursed, "Damn, we just miss them. We better go, they haven't gone far." At a pub, we found Tsunade drinking to her heart's content and she shouted, "Waiter! More sake!"

Shizune whined, "Tsunade-sama, you drank too much."

Then a deep voice said, "Oh, well, let's eat dinner here." A younger voice replied, "This place…isn't this a pub?" The flap was revealed to be Jiraiya and Naruto as the Toad Sannin replied, "Information is also found in places like these, why you think I go to brothels and black markets?"

"One, you are a pervert who needs inspiration for your books and the black market…well, I can see your logic there." Naruto answered and Tsunade said, "Jiraiya?" The two looked over to see Tsunade along with Shizune and Tonton.

"Tsunade!"

"What are you doing here in a place like this?" she asked and Jiraiya said, "We finally found you." He dragged Naruto over to their table and ordered their food and drink. Shizune protested, "I still don't think that you should be drinking at a young age, Naruto-san."

"Shizune-san, I have been on my own for a long time and plus I am a ninja, thus I can condone myself in the three vices: money, alcohol and women. I don't have to worry about women since I have a girlfriend, I have no problem with squandering my money since I developed the ability to save and I am practically an adult with this headband, so I can drink."

Jiraiya grinned, "He has got you there on those points, Shizune." Tsunade spoke up, "Today, I met with someone that brings back bad memories." The Toad Sannin grew serious, "Orochimaru, huh? Did anything happen?"

The Slug Sannin glanced at Shizune for a moment and said, "Nothing much…just a little greeting. So why did you come to see me too?" Jiraiya closed his eyes and replied, "To tell you the truth…Sensei has issued a request for you to become his successor as the Godaime Hokage."

"So can I ask how strong is Orochimaru?" Naruto said as he ate his udon and Tsunade turned to him, "Wait, who are you again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…but my full name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"_So this is the Nine Tails kid?"_ she thought to herself and Jiraiya broke her out of her thoughts, "So what is your answer? Are you willing to accept?" Tsunade replied instantly, "Impossible…I decline." The older man chuckled, "Funny, I remember in the past that you used that same phrase when I asked you out."

"I am sorry, Jiraiya. Even though I am the granddaughter and grandniece of the First and Second Hokage, as well as the one who helped us win in the Second Shinobi World War. I can't do it…"

Naruto said, "But lady, you have to…Jiji-san really needs your help in this."

"Hmph and besides the Hokage title seems to be taboo. Look at the Fourth; he died quickly by sacrificing his life for his village. Life is different than money, it can't be gambled that easily and whoever puts their life on the line so easily is a fool. My grandfather and granduncle were too focused on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else and as a result, they died in the middle of their dreams, like the losers."

Naruto gritted his teeth and Jiraiya said, "You have changed a lot, Tsunade…I don't know what you have been thinking all this time, but you just said all that is on your mind." The drunk Sannin laughed, "Well, I am in my 50's, age changes people…basically it is like this, being Hokage is a shit, only a fool would take up the mantle."

SHINK! Naruto was on the table and had Oathkeeper instantly at Tsunade's throat, "Do you even realize what you just said, you cold-hearted bitch?" Tsunade smirked, "Of course, I did…I would have never said them, you got a problem of what I say?"

"Damn right I do, bitch…you just not only insulted my father, but your family as well. Being Hokage is a great honor and I am ashamed that a drunken, lamenting, stupid ass bitch is actually the only candidate to be our leader. Not only that you have insulted Dan-san and Nawaki-san to practically piss on their graves for dying over their dreams! I don't give a damn that you are a Sannin or lady, I will kill you if you insulted those great men once more."

Tsunade looked at him for a moment and stared into his face, "Let's take this outside then…"

"Fine by me…"

The four of them went outside of the pub and Tsunade said, "I can't believe it, I am one of the Legendary Sannin…I don't have to be serious against a mere Chunin, one finger is all I am gonna need." Naruto cracked his knuckles and took off his swords to give them to Jiraiya.

"What? Are you afraid that I am going to break them?"

"No, I don't want to use them since I am afraid that I might seriously injure you…besides I don't think that my village would like that we were bringing an injured Hokage by her enhanced boobs."

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head as she said, "Watch it, brat! I have you know that these are au natural."

"I call bullshit on that, from the picture of your old team, you were flat-chested like my own teammate. Hell, I bet that you were a fan girl trying to get in Orochimaru's pants, am I correct?" Naruto replied with a smirk and Tsunade growled at him.

Naruto got into his stance as he said, "Anyway, the first move is yours….after all, age before beauty like they say." Tsunade came at him and slammed her finger at Naruto's head, who ducked and went for a sweeping kick.

She jumped up in the air, performing a back flip and launched her finger in the form of a flick, but Naruto moved to the side barely and chopped at her wrist, pushing it downwards and gave her the back of his fist to her face.

She caught it and moved to flick him in the forehead again, but the Jinchuuriki bent himself backwards slightly to avoid it and grabbed her wrist, applying pressure to it. She laughed, "You think that I will let you go because of you trying to crush my wrist."

Naruto smirked as he thought, _"Then how about this? Hey, Kyuubi, lend me some chakra, will ya?"_

"**You got it, partner…" **

He began to crush Tsunade's wrist and she winced in slight pain, "Oww…" She looked at Naruto's eyes to see that they were replaced with the fox's own. "So you can control the Nine Tails' chakra, huh?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah…now let's continue, shall we?"

The two sprang apart and Naruto sent shuriken after her, making her dodge to the side and the Jinchuuriki charged at her with a fist only to get sent back by a flick, but he quickly used Kawarimi with a bucket and sent a kick to the back of her head.

"You may be a Sannin, but right now, you are impaired by drinking too much. Right now, you are practically fighting like a Chunin. How the hell Dan managed to love a woman like you, I can't understand."

"Why you little…" Tsunade shouted and she sprang at him to hit him with her fist, making Naruto crash into the ground. The boy coughed up blood and said weakly, "Damn, lady, you actually fractured a rib…wait, no, three ribs. Oh, by the way, I win…"

"What?"

"One finger is all I am going to need…those were your words before we fought. Therefore I win this battle…"

"Why are you so worked up over the title of Hokage?"

"Because…to become the Hokage is my dream like my father before me."

Instantly the images of Dan and Nawaki appeared beside Naruto as he said this statement. Tsunade said, "Fine, let's make a bet…what are you learning now from my old teammate?" Naruto answered, "The Rasengan…"

"Hmph, I will give you a week to master that technique and if you win, I will give you this necklace." She said as she thumbed the precious ore between the valley of her breasts. Shizune protested loudly as she looked up from healing Naruto, "Tsunade-sama, that is your precious…"

"And if I lose?"

"If you lose, all of your money will belong to me…"

"Fair enough, I will accept the terms."

Shizune thought to herself, _"Tsunade-sama…until now, she has never bet using that necklace before and…inexplicably."_ The young attendant said, "Lady Tsunade, what are you doing? That necklace is…" The Slug Sannin interjected, "It is not like he is going to win it anyway…let's get out of her, Shizune."

Jiraiya asked, "Hey, Tsunade-hime, can we have a drink together? It has been a while..." Tsunade nodded and then Jiraiya turned to Shizune, "Shizune, you and Naruto can find a hotel to stay for the night. Okay?"

Shizune nodded and glared briefly at Naruto for a moment.

**Jiraiya and Tsunade-** The bartender said, "Sorry for the delay." Jiraiya said, "Nice night, huh? You have grown more beautiful." Tsunade replied, "You haven't changed a bit, Jiraiya." Jiraiya smiled as he drank his bottle of sake. "So...are you worried?" Jiraiya asked.

"About what?"

"Naruto."

"No..."

"Really? Back there, you acted childishly when he told you the truth… "

"It doesn't matter...he will die sooner or later with or without the necklace."

"Don't underestimate him...he is Minato's son after all. You shouldn't be so reckless."

"Reckless?"

"Going to meet Orochimaru, huh?"

"How do you..."

"How do I know? I could see it on Shizune's face. I don't know what kind of deal he offered, but don't make such a hasty decision. Also...there is one thing I want to make very clear."

Tsunade looked at her old teammate as he said, "Your godson is right...the past Hokages have indeed died, but they died for good causes. Your granduncle died to protect sensei and his teammates along with Danzo-teme and his team. Minato died because there would be no Konoha if he did seal the Kyuubi. You have no right to insult them...considering that they wanted to save lives just like you did long ago...so if you do anything to betray the Leaf...I will kill you without hesitation."

"It has nothing to do with me."

"Only a murderer would show no feelings knowing people close to them are dead. You are not like that..."

"Stop lecturing me! Why did you bring him along any way?"

"One, because he is my godson and two, he is just as stubborn as you...just like his mother and he has a hidden power to change people for the better. I also found out from Sarutobi-sensei, the Ichiraku family, the shinobi clans and Naruto himself. He has been beaten, starved, overpriced and shunned. The council gave him a shitty apartment and he was on the streets by the age of five."

Tsunade was visibly shocked at the seriousness in Jiraiya's face and knew that he was not joking. "How is he not insane or kill happy at least?"

Jiraiya replied, "His friends were the ones that saved him...one person was able to treat him like a person despite his past hatred of the Kyuubi since it killed his parents. His name is Iruka Umino, his second father/brother in all but blood. He knows about the pain of being alone."

The Sannin got up and placed his money on the table to cover their tab. "I will leave you to think about it."

The next day, Tsunade was walking through the town. The echoes of Guren's sliver tongued words, Orochimaru's promises, Shizune's protests and Jiraiya's lecture was stuck in her head in replay. She gripped the necklace close to her chest as she struggled to decide what to do with the offers and the bet that she had made with the boy who reminded her of what she lost.


	15. Enter the Fifth Hokage

**Chapter 15-Enter the Fifth Hokage!**

Naruto had been hard at work, learning to stabilize the Rasengan for the past three days until Kyuubi gave him an idea to work it out. The Kyuubi told him that using the Kage Bunshin to focus on the last step would help form the Rasengan.

The Jinchuuriki tried out the idea and it worked, but now he was trying to focus it using only one hand. "Damn it, this is hard." Naruto said as he looked at the tree, which was littered with intricate spirals from the second stage Rasengans that he slammed into it.

"_I can't really afford to relay on my Kage Bunshins with this jutsu to conserve my chakra…I will win that bet." _The Jinchuuriki thought to himself, _"Alright, let's go…again." _The Kyuubi thought as he saw Naruto work hard, _**"He is slowly getting there bit by bit, he just needs a better focus to maintain the jutsu and figure it out for himself."**_

Naruto thought to himself unaware of his demonic advisor, _"I hope the girls are having a better time than me." _

**Konoha-** Haku was annoyed for the past few days at the Uchiha's advances, but now she was glad that he came back, unconscious and she had to watch over Tayuya. The red-head could still use her curse mark, but she realized due to the youki running through her mark's system, it was slightly purified.

The downside is that she would be extremely tired after using it for two hours. She was watched constantly by the ANBU 24/7 due to her affliction with…ahem, the limp dick, pasty faced, gay pedo-rapist asshole, to put it mildly in Tayuya's words.

Anko took a liking to the young kunoichi and offered to train her, so she would have some firepower if her genjutsu doesn't work, that and Anko saw herself in her literally…both of them were foul-mouthed, seductive and abandoned/betrayed by Orochimaru.

The young kunoichi nodded and replied that she would take the offer after her probation had ended. The three girls, Hinata, Haku and Tayuya sat in the hot springs together, getting to know each other well, "So…what is Blondie like?" Tayuya asked.

Haku looked at her, "He is very kind and considerate of other, honorable, loyal and has a powerful aura as well as a strong will." Tayuya asked, "And how did you two fall for him?" Hinata replied first, "He defended me from a group of bullies when I was little. He got beaten up at the time and my bodyguard told me he was dangerous because of the Kyuubi, so I watched him against his will and found that he was able to get up even when he made a mistake."

Tayuya looked over at Haku, "And you?"

"We were kindred spirits actually; he was alone because of his status as a Jinchuuriki. I was alone because I had a bloodline and at the time, the Mist had their Bloodline Purges. My father killed my mother and then tried to kill me, but…I got to him and his friends first. There, I met Zabuza…"

"Whoa, hold it…Zabuza as in Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist." Tayuya asked in disbelief. Haku nodded and the redhead replied, "Shit…remind me not to piss you off." The ice user let loose a melodious laugh, "Don't worry, I don't get angry that easily…anyway, I met Naruto on his first C turned A-rank mission. We fought and I sacrificed myself for Zabuza when Kakashi tried to kill him."

She paused for effect and continued, "Then Naruto used the Kyuubi's power to bring me back to life and somehow assimilated my bloodline. At first, I was upset that he brought me back when Zabuza died, but I realized that I was his first actual friend he made with…and it was the same with me. Slowly, after a few dates, I fell in love with him as well."

Tayuya said, "Heh, whiskers actually sound intriguing." Haku replied, "Are you interested?" The redhead replied quickly, "No…" Hinata giggled, "Tayuya-san, you said that rather quickly." Both girls giggled at the flustered redhead, who settled with crossing her arms and turning her head to the side with a small blush on her face.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Tsunade were at the pub once again, drinking. Jiraiya made the decision to remind Tsunade of her duty one last time. "So what do you want this time?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is the last day for the bet with Naruto. I wonder what happened to him anyway." Without Jiraiya noticing, Tsunade slipped an odorless and tasteless drug in his sake, watching him drink it. And soon the hours passed as Jiraiya fell asleep and Tsunade was able to slip away.

Back at the hotel, Tsunade was caring for her godson as Shizune explained his condition. Tsunade admitted, "Jiraiya was right...it was a foolish bet that I made with him and for me to get so worked up about it...heh heh."

Shizune knew the tension was in the air and decided to cut it, "Tsunade-sama...please don't go tomorrow." Tsunade said nothing and Shizune shouted, "Why won't you say anything back, please answer me, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade didn't move and Shizune declared, "If you plan to go...to that...man, I don't care if it takes my life, I will stop you." Tsunade glared at her, "Shizune, do you know who you are talking to?" Instantly Tsunade crossed the hallway and knocked out Shizune.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Guren were on the way at the rendezvous point to meet the exchange from Tsunade. "Guren...it could be problematic if we had any...interruptions with the exchange." Orochimaru said.

Guren glanced at the Snake Sannin, "What do you suggest, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Take care of that associate of Tsunade. It might be best if we kill her now."

Guren took out a kunai and used it to maneuver herself in a different direction.

The next morning, Naruto woke up, "Huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion, but how did I get here?" The Kyuubi replied, "The blond chick brought you home after watching you work." The Jinchuuriki nodded mentally, "I see."

Then he noticed Shizune on the floor, unconscious, "What the hell, why is she on the ground? Let's see, no indication of hard training and she vehemently doesn't drink at all. Better wake her up and ask." He woke the young woman up and she got up groggily, "Hmm, Naruto? But…you aren't supposed to be awake until tomorrow."

"Shizune-san, you forget that I am a Jinchuuriki with a body that resembles much like a hanyou….you think I would stay in bed that long?"

"I guess that is true…wait, oh no, we have to hurry, Lady Tsunade is meeting with Orochimaru." She said in realization while Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What?" Shizune rushed to the window and Naruto's hearing perked up on something, he yanked her back to avoid a kunai.

Both of them looked out the window to see Jiraiya, haggard and panting. "Ero-sensei?" Naruto looked at him, "What happened to you?" Jiraiya replied tiredly, "Tsunade drugged my sake, I can hardly…feel or mold my chakra properly and on top of that, my body stings like hell."

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the wooden frame and said, "Then there is no time to waste, we better find that woman before she gets herself killed."

Guren was hiding in the shadows, _"For Jiraiya-sama to even be here, this has gotten more complicated. I will have to report this to Orochimaru-sama...and this kid, who is he? Is he Jiraiya-sama's apprentice?."_ She shifted back and Jiraiya along with Naruto glanced at the place that Guren was previously at.

Jiraiya said, "Naruto, Shizune, let's go...and Shizune, explain on the way about Orochimaru's promise."

Shizune said, "Hai..."

Tsunade- The Slug Sannin was leaning against the wall where she first met Orochimaru after so many years, looking at the destroyed rocks. Orochimaru approached her carefully, "The answer is…" She turned to Orochimaru, "You will get your arms back on one condition…you don't touch the Leaf Village ever, understand?"

The Snake Sannin smiled in triumph, "Alright, Tsunade, let's do it…"They walked toward each other and Tsunade puts her chakra to her hands just as Orochimaru painfully raised his arms to meet her until they were stopped by a lone kunai thrown by a mysterious assailant.

Orochimaru said, "Well…this is a surprise, I never anticipated that you would betray me like this…Tsunade. To try and kill me…but I trust you, Guren from the bottom of my heart…your loyalty as well as your ability to see through Tsunade's attack."

"Yes, although I am not in the medical field that much, Kabuto-san did teach me how to recognize different chakra and her chakra was set to kill." Guren replied and Orochimaru turned to his former associate, "Tsunade, I really plan to give you two back and I even promised not to touch the Leaf Village…"

Tsunade smirked, "Cut the bullshit, Orochimaru…you were lying about not touching the village through your teeth, that much is certain. I knew that, but those two…to see those two, just to touch them, to see their smiling faces one more time…I realized that I was being a idiot, I loved them because I truly loved them and meeting that kid, Naruto…he reminded me of their dreams, to bet everything even their lives for that dream."

Tsunade began to cry a bit, "All things that have shape eventually decay…you have said that once, but only this feeling will not decay at all…" At that time, she was fully crying and Orochimaru said, "So the deal is off, no choice then…we will just have to force you to do it."

Tsunade wiped her tears away and her honey brown eyes shone with a simmering fire, she sprang at the two Oto ninjas. "Tsutenkyaku!" Orochimaru and Guren dodged just in time to see Tsunade creating a huge crater.

"Let's do it, Guren." Orochimaru said and Guren commented, "I told you this medicine was going to be beyond bitter." Orochimaru gave a small chuckle, "Come to think of it, I realized that I have never fought against you."

Tsunade threw off her jacket, "That is true."

Guren replied, "Great, so I guess that I am fighting her." Tsunade roared, "You won't have to worry about that soon enough because you will be dead!" She slammed her fist against the wall and the two jumped away.

Orochimaru replied, "Yep, and even one hit could kill you."

"I noticed…but Orochimaru-sama, this place is a bit too crowded to fight."

"We are moving?" Orochimaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it would be wise since we have another one of Tsunade's associate with her servant as well."

"Who is it?"

"He is one of you and Tsunade's kind…of the three Sannins."

Orochimaru thought, _"Jiraiya…you are here too." _Tsunade glared at them, _"I won't let you escape…"_ She gave chase to them as they moved to a new location.

Soon the three of them including Tonton landed to the ground to see the destruction in the same place where Shizune and Tsunade first met the devious duo of doom after several years.

"The rubble looks a bit fresh; it looks like our little princess declined Orochimaru's offer." Jiraiya said, "They couldn't have gone far from here."

"Good, I don't have to kick my relative's ass at all then." Naruto commented.

Jiraiya said, "Come on, we must hurry….Tsunade won't last against Orochimaru for long."

"Right!" Shizune said.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was panting out of breath and trying to bash Orochimaru and Guren's brains inside their skulls. Knowing that the small area was a disadvantage to them, Guren made the suggestion to move to a more suitable location. Orochimaru agreed, letting his fuck bud-er, right-hand man lead him to a large clearing.

"It seems that Tsunade-hime is out of breath….it might be a good time to put 'it' to use." Orochimaru said. Guren took out a soldier pill and ate it as she said, "Although taijutsu is actually my forte…we do need her alive and well. Well, at least Kabuto was able to teach me some things." Then she did hand signs, **"Chakra Mesu no Jutsu!" **

"_So she knows medical jutsu as well."_ Tsunade thought. Then the iryo-nin decided to take the time to disappear and her eyes widened as Guren's hand exploded from the ground beneath her feet. She jumped into the air and slammed her fist quickly into the ground, but Guren managed to evade the deadly strike.

Large chunks of stone surrounded the two medical ninjas and Tsunade looked to see a large stone by her foot and she chose to kick it at Guren. Her kneeling form disappeared from the stone's deadly path and was behind her in an instant while she was in mid-air.

Guren touched her bicep and abdomen only to leave Tsunade with an opening as she touched down on the ground. She slammed her shoulder into Guren's chest, making him slide back a few inches from her. "Ouch." Tsunade said. _"Damn, she cut my muscles."_ She thought to herself.

"That is right, I have cut your bicep and abdomen muscles, so that super strength trait of yours will not be a hassle to me anymore."

"Chakra scalpels? But if you have that, then why would you cut my muscles. Why aren't you aiming from my arteries?"

"Although my skills in the medical field are excellent, but in the midst of a battle, I am not that accurate to aim for your arteries or main organs…..but if I aim at your neck, it shouldn't be a problem." As he said this statement, he moved toward Tsunade and struck at her.

Tsunade, thinking that she was aiming at the neck, moved to block, but Guren proved that it was a feint and aimed at her chest instead. "Damn you….you hit my lungs….can't breathe." Tsunade coughed. Then she thought, _"She isn't an ordinary iryo-nin. Her speed and strength exceed my own even in my prime, it was like I was hitting diamonds."_

Guren ran a hand through her hair, "It would be a bother if you were to die, so I won't aim for your neck, but after that blow….you shouldn't be able to move around."

But she was surprised as Tsunade sent him sprawling to the ground with a blow to the neck. "Damn it, it didn't hit her lungs at all….hmph, I guess those large breasts are good for something. It seems that I need to be a bit more serious about this."

Suddenly she noticed that her body was going haywire. _"Wha…"_ WHAM! Tsunade lands a punch across her face before she could figure out what was happening to his body. _"This….this isn't caused by my muscles; it's caused by my nervous system."_

Tsunade replied, "I see that you seem to realize your problem, I converted my chakra into electricity and transfer it throughout your body."

Orochimaru thought, _"Fufu, I see…..all communication between the body and the brain are carried out by electricity, but Tsunade disrupted the initial flow by sending more electricity. Now the signals in Guren's body is sending so many signals that it can't distinguish them all."_

Tsunade took advantage of the situation by healing herself while Guren knelt there to figure out his body. _"Okay, if I moved my right hand, my left leg moves. If I move my left foot, my right shoulder moves."_ In a matter of moments, Guren was able to figure out sixty percent of her body. _"Good thing I had some crystal on most of my skeleton. It could have been worse."_ She thought to herself as she got up.

"Don't think that with the level of power…..can defeat me!" Guren shouted.

"What? She figured out how to control her body already?"

"You are afraid of blood, right? I'll show you some now…..I'll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death." Guren declared as she brought down the kunai, but she was stopped. She looked down to see a white sword blocking his kunai and the person who was wielding it.

"Who the hell are you, kid?"

Naruto looked at him, "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you must be Kabuto-san's replacement." Guren narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Kabuto was a fool, but me, on the other hand, I am on another different level."

The boy swung Oblivion in her blind spot only for Guren to go to one handed signs to create a crystal-like blade. **"Shoton: Suisho To."** Naruto looked at it, "Crystal…" The two sprang back from each other and Tsunade thought, _"That is why I felt like I was punching diamonds, she possessed the rumored Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai."_

Naruto

"You haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru…" Jiraiya commented.

Orochimaru replied, "It's been a long time, Jiraiya."

Suddenly Jiraiya was bowled over by Tsunade to attack Guren, only for the girl to cut her arm to get blood spattered over her. _"Blood…."_ Tsunade thought as she froze.

"My body is almost back to normal…."Guren said. Then he thought, _"It is bad enough for me to engage to two of the Sannin as well as lose face in front of Orochimaru-sama….but I won't lose."_ She punched Tsunade back, but Shizune caught her as she cried out, "Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto lazily rested Oblivion on his shoulder to sheath Oathkeeper, "Sensei, I am guessing you take Orochimaru while I will take princess over there." Jiraiya stepped beside him, "That seems to be the gist of it, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki whispered, "How good is your body?"

Jiraiya said, "Around 35%." Naruto said, "Well, don't get killed now, I still need to you teach me things." The Toad Sannin got in a stance, "Yeah, whatever…but you be careful, that Kabuto kid underestimated you. She won't and that damage she gave to Tsunade would mean that she is at least as strong as Kakashi." Guren took out a blood stopping pill and ate it as Orochimaru commented, ""You are bleeding quite a lot."

Guren replied, "I know…please remove your left bandage." The Hebi Sannin did so and Jiraiya shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Guren drew her bloodied finger over the tattoo and slammed her hands on the ground while shouting, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Two huge snakes appeared while a toad named Gamakichi appeared on Jiraiya's side.

"It looks like your stupidity hasn't been cured, Jiraiya…then I will attack first!" Orochimaru declared as the two jumped on the snakes and the snakes struck out as Orochimaru called out to his new right hand woman, "I will take Jiraiya, you can handle the rest."

Guren nodded as she thought, "I will take out the servant bitch and then go for the brat." The snakes hit the ground and Shizune jumped away with Tsunade in tow along with Tonton. Naruto jumped along with Gamakichi and perked up as he saw the snake's fanged maw, "Oh, hell no…one tried eating me once, it will not happen a second time. **Touketsu Ryu: Ketasenka!**"

Naruto thrusted out his sword as he gathered his chakra in the air to create a long ice spike connected from his sword. Gamakichi said, "Damn…" The snake fell dead on the ground.

Meanwhile Guren engaged Shizune after dodging her poisoned senbon and struck her in the chest. "Damn…**Ninpou: Dokugiri no Jutsu!**" She spewed out a large poisonous gas at Guren, but she evaded it and grabbed her legs to make her fall. "Damn it!" she shouted as she knelt to the ground, _"The strength in my legs…"_

**Jiraiya-** Jiraiya added chakra to his feet to steady himself on an unearthed rock and turned to see Orochimaru coming from behind him on a snake, _"Your opponent is me…"_ Jiraiya thought as he flipped through hand signs, _"So he was underground…like always."_

Jiraiya shouted, **"Doton: Yomi Numa!"** The snake was sunk halfway into the swamp. _"Damn, the drug is still affecting my chakra…"_ The Toad Sannin thought. Then he looked around as she said, "And the snake is still moving."

**Ninpou: Hari Jizo!"** Jiraiya shouted as his hair elongated and sharpened to cover his body. Orochimaru ran at him while elongating his neck to bite Jiraiya on his neck. _"Damn….my jutsu is not effective."_Orochimaru thought to himself.

"We've both hit each other, but if I add a bit more."

"Ugh…" Jiraiya gasped out.

"Just quit already…" Orochimaru voiced and Jiraiya glared his former teammate.

Shizune screamed out in pain as she was sent to the ground unconscious and came over to Tsunade, but then she turned around to shout, **"Shoton: Sho Senbon!"** Naruto forced himself into hand signs, **"Hyoton: Hyo Senbon!"**

The crystal and ice needles cancelled each other and Guren smirked, "So you possessed the Hyoton bloodline, but that bloodline was only from the Mist, how did you acquire it?" Naruto grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Orochimaru took a brief pause to look at Naruto in a standoff with his right-hand man, "Ah, there goes the insanity of my old, pathetic village. You've become a companion to that orphan kid and for the sake of Konoha; you have been reduced to being a guardian to the whelp. My talent in seeing through people is unsurpassed; in my eyes…he is nothing, but a common kid."

Jiraiya smirked, "And look at what Kabuto is now…just a vegetable, but you are correct about seeing through people, that is for sure. I wouldn't need a kid like Sasuke, teaching a natural prodigy is too boring."

"So you sought out someone like yourself…I can't beat the Sharingan user, who was heir to the Uchiha clan, but why bother with someone like Naruto who hasn't got something that special of a bloodline…I am intrigued how he acquired that Hyoton as well though." Orochimaru said.

He continued, "The Sharingan is a ninja talent that enables the user to use and master every and any technique in the world, that is what Sasuke's heritage entails and all he needs to do is encounter those techniques."

Jiraiya chuckled lightly, "It looks like you still haven't learned a thing since that day, Orochimaru. That is not what makes a shinobi…to be called a ninja." Orochimaru said, "Oh, and what is your perspective?" Jiraiya said, "I will enlighten you then…it is not the number of jutsu or of your prestigious heritage. No, the most important thing is a spirit that never backs down…and that kid…he got that thing in spades."

Naruto cracked his neck and held out his sword, "Shall we dance, princess?" Guren made two blades on her arms, "You lead, brat…" The Jinchuuriki started to move until Tsunade shouted, "Naruto, run away…she is way out of your league! That is enough!"

The Jinchuuriki turned to her with a smile, "Baa-chan, don't worry…I refuse to let myself or my comrades to die." Suddenly Guren made her move by stabbing Naruto in the stomach, "You dropped your guard."

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I did…oh, by the way, **Bunshin Daibakuha!**" Guren's eyes widened as she was caught in the blast and the real Naruto moved Shizune and Tsunade behind a rock, "Stay here…I will take care of this."

The Jinchuuriki looked to see that Guren was unscathed and noticed a glint off of her, "So you coated yourself with crystal as armor, interesting…" Naruto flipped through hand signs, **"Suiton: Hahonryu!" **He shot his hand out toward Guren, who responded, **"Shoton: Kessho Gokakuro!" **

The torrent of water was captured by the crystal and Guren said simply, "That won't work on me, brat." Naruto thought,_ "Damn, Kyuubi, do you know anything about this kekkei genkai?" _Kyuubi said, **"Basically her crystal release can capture physical properties and uses them against you."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _"So I can't use my Hyoton or Suiton jutsu at all…what about Futon or Raiton?"_ Kyuubi said, **"You can use wind or lightning ninjutsu…neither can't be captured at all."** Naruto sheathed Oblivion and got in his taijutsu stance, _"Great, so I am left with taijutsu, one genjutsu and most of my arsenal is shot to hell…note to self: pester Kakashi-sensei for more jutsu." _

Guren sprang at Naruto, who dodged her blades with grace and he aimed a kick at her side, she blocked it and punched Naruto in the chest, who popped out of existence. "Damn brat, stop being a coward and fight me seriously." She shouted.

Naruto burst out of the ground to land a hit on her chin, "You should be used to this type of fighting, after all, your master seems to just do underhanded tactics and when he is about to lose, he runs like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs."

Guren's eyes widened in rage, "You are dead…you will pay for insulting Orochimaru-sama!" She came toward him and shouted, **"Shoton: Suisho Ro no Jutsu!"** Naruto noticed a crystal appeared on his arm and said, "What?" Suddenly he was encased in crystal and Guren punched the crystal to shatter into glass.

Guren smirked, "And he is dead…" She turned to Tsunade and walked slowly to her, "And now for you, Tsunade-sama, it is time to come back with us." Tsunade looked up at Guren and then she smiled at her, "You may wanna redirect your attention, miss…"

Guren turned to see Naruto sitting on a nearby rock, "You!" Naruto raised his hand and said, "Yo!" Guren attacked him after flipping through hand signs and creating a dragon made out of crystal to attack Naruto, who said, **"Touketsu Ryu: Battojutsu: Hirameki."**

The Jinchuuriki disappeared and Guren's eyes widened, "Where…where did he go?" Suddenly there was a crack in the dragon she was on and she looked behind to see Naruto with his sword on his shoulder to stare at her.

"Time to end this…" He put Oblivion back in its rightful place and held out a hand that began to gather chakra. "What…his chakra? It is becoming visible and powerful? What kind of a technique is this?" she thought to herself, "Whatever it is…I can't get hit with that thing."

Tsunade thought in surprise, _"He…no way…he actually mastered the Rasengan?"_ Naruto ran towards the dragon and Guren shouted, "I won't let you! **Kessho: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!**" She condensed crystal particles around her to send shuriken his way.

Naruto dodged and weaved until he shouted, **"Futon: Juha Sho!"** Using his left hand, he sent the shurikens flying or breaking into pieces and went on the crystal dragon. Naruto jumped into the air to slam the condensed chakra ball at Guren, who dodged at the last minute and shouted after making hand signs, "Kessho no Yoroi!"

Instantly an armor of crystal appeared over her and Naruto shouted, **"Rasengan!"** He drove the ball into her chest and the crystal armor began to crack to Guren's surprise, "What?" The ball broke through her defense and slammed into her abdomen, making her fall backwards.

She flew backwards into a rock hard and Naruto panted in exertion, Jiraiya glanced over at their fight and thought, "Heh…Naruto sure got her good." Orochimaru took a glance over at him as well, "That Kyuubi kid…was able to learn…that kind of technique?"

Tsunade was in shock, "He actually learned it in one week…I can't believe it." Guren got up a bit and Naruto looked at her, "Damn…you are resilient." Guren looked at the Jinchuuriki with a smirk, "I am able to crystallize any part of my body quickly, there is a reason that I am Orochimaru's strongest right hand…."

Suddenly she shook as she coughed up blood and fell to the floor, "Damn…he was able to damage me internally as well…fuck." Naruto looked over at Tsunade, "I will be taking that necklace now, Tsunade-dono." Tsunade smiled, "You little brat…fine, it is your dream to become Hokage…so finally just one more time, I can place my trust in you with this necklace."

She put it on him and Naruto smiled at her, Orochimaru glanced over at Naruto, "That kid…he is going to be a threat to my plans as well as become a hassle to the Akatsuki. The best choice to deal with him is to kill right now!" The Snake Sannin moved in towards Naruto and Jiraiya followed suit.

Orochimaru used his tongue to wrap around Jiraiya's ankle to slam him into the ground while he had the Kusanagi out in his mouth to stab Naruto in the back. Tsunade noticed him and pushed Naruto out of the way to take the blow.

Naruto took the time to try and stab him with Oblivion, but Orochimaru dodged and moved a good distance away. "Tsunade…I wasn't trying to kill you, if this kid survives, he will cause a great deal of trouble for me…don't get in my way."

Tsunade coughed up blood and moved in front of Naruto, "No, I am not going to let you harm Naruto." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Why are you wasting time, risking your life to save one worthless brat?" Naruto retorted, "Says the guy that is afraid of death."

Orochimaru ignored the jibe and Tsunade said, "That kid is going to become the next Hokage."Her former teammate replied, "That title is worthless, only fools would want it." Tsunade looked up at him, "Then I will bet my life as well."

"Then die, bitch!"

Naruto blocked the strike and gave him a savage kick to the chest. Suddenly at that moment, Tsunade's trembling stopped and Orochimaru was rocketed further into several rocks and trees. "Damn…" Naruto said as he looked at her to see that her forehead was covered in purple vine-like markings coming from the diamond on her forehead.

"A seal for what?" Naruto thought in bewilderment. Tsunade said, "I will take over from here, Naruto…you tend to Shizune, this is an order for the Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." Shizune shouted, "Wait…Tsunade-sama, let me heal your wounds, don't open that seal."

Tsunade didn't listen as she activated it, "Ninpo: Sozo Saisei!" Her wounds hissed as light steam came from them and Orochimaru looked on with interest, "It seems that I am not the only one developing new jutsu, care to explain?"

"Fine, I will indulge you this once, I have been gathering chakra to the seal of my forehead for quite some time. By using that chakra, I used it to stimulate production of various enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation. I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body…in other words, it is not simple healing, but regeneration."

She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and put it on her forearm, "Which also means that I will never die in battle…ever." Shizune thought grimly, "But the number of times that each human cell can multiply is limited, if she quickens the process, that technique shortens her life."

Guren struggled to get up in her weakened state and shouted, "Orochimaru-sama, the Manda!" She rushed over there just as Jiraiya began to do the summoning jutsu along with Tsunade. When the large smoke cleared, it revealed Gamabunta as well as a purple, horned snake and a white and green slug.

"Katsuyu and Tsunade, Manda and Orochimaru…long time no see. Planning some sort of reunion, eh, Jiraiya?" The toad asked. Jiraiya retorted, "Don't crack jokes when I call you for a touch job…it is time to settle an old enmity. We are going to defeat Orochimaru now…"

Manda spoke up, "Hey, Orochimaru, what the hell are you smoking, summoning me here for the lame excuse for land. Are you begging me to eat your ass?" Guren pleaded with the snake, "Please, Manda-sama, we will thank you generously later…"

Manda replied, "Was I talking to your ass? No, so shut the fuck up, you idiotic bitch." Guren wisely shut up as the snake continued, "I want 100 sacrifices after this, you got me?" Guren thought to herself, "Using him in this situation is very risky; Manda would betray Orochimaru in a split second if he ever found out that Orochimaru-sama can't use any of his jutsu."

Manda turned to Gamabunta, "You…you want me to turn you into toad jerky, huh?" Gamabunta said as he drew his tanto, "I always wanted a snakeskin wallet." Katsuyu stayed silent and Jiraiya commented, "Orochimaru, you adopted a evil way that is just too much…we're no longer comrades."

"Comrades? Ha, don't make me laugh!"

"After this, there will be one less Sannin." Tsunade declared.

The legendary summons attacked at once. Katsuyu shouted, **"Zeshi Nensan!"** Acid spewed from her mouth and Manda slithered around to avoid it. He was able to constrict himself around Katsuyu and opened his mouth to bite the slug and inject his deadly venom, but Gamabunta chose to intervene by having Manda clamp down on his tanto.

Manda squeezed harder, causing Katsuyu to split into numerous slugs of herself. Manda took the time to use Gamabunta's tanto as a projectile, but the toad dodged it. Jiraiya cried out, "Bunta! Gimme some oil!"

"Alright!" Gamabunta shouted in complement as Jiraiya spat out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" In his mind, "Collaboration Jutsu: Katon: Gamayu Endan!" The flames surrounded and engulfed Manda in a fiery blaze and when the smoke cleared, he noticed that Manda has indeed escaped the blast and shedded his skin. **"**Skin…molting?"

Suddenly the ground erupted in a line and Gamabunta caught it with his hands, only to realize that it was his tail. Manda's head popped out from behind to bite the toad, but Tsunade jumped up in the air to slam Gamabunta's tanto to close Manda's mouth.

"Keep it shut!" she shouted.

"_This is troublesome to fight both of them at the same time…."_ Orochimaru thought as he shot out his tongue and it wrapped around Tsunade's neck, but Tsunade grabbed it and pulled him downwards to her as she shouted, "Let's end this!"

She slammed her fist straight into Orochimaru's jaw. _"Damn, her punch went straight to his jaw!"_ Guren thought. Manda spoke up in pain, **"Grr, how dare you shame me like this, I would rip you to pieces myself, but…with a hole in my mouth, I can't swallow a thing. Until we meet again, prepare yourself for death." **

Soon Orochimaru stood up to reveal that it was not the real him, "Heh, there are other ways to get my arms back, Tsunade. I am immortal." He began to disappear into the earth while Guren stared at Naruto for a moment.

"We will meet again and this time, I won't make the mistake of underestimating you, Naruto. I will kill you next time we meet." The crystal user said. Then she did a Shoton Shunshin and disappeared, Tsunade tried to stop them, but the effects of Sozo Saisei chose to act up.

Jiraiya checked over his injuries to find out that he broke a rib and leg. Tsunade suddenly felt the after effects of her jutsu and her true age showed. "Double-edged technique?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry; I will be fine with a bit of rest, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, "Now let's go….we got to go back to Konoha in two days' time.


	16. Rivals, Sex and a Hint of Betrayal

**Chapter 16- Rivals, Sex and A Hint of Betrayal**

Tsunade smiled as she walked through the streets of her birthplace and home, "This place hasn't changed a bit…" Jiraiya commented, "Indeed it hasn't….now that you are becoming the Godaime, a lot of changes are going to occur."

Her face grew serious at that, "Yes…and the first thing I am going to do is change this council. Jiraiya, inform the council, Sensei and the elders that we are having a meeting in an hour." Jiraiya nodded and left to do, Tsunade said, "Now let's take care of Itachi's victims as well as that taijutsu kid you were reminding me about, Naruto."

Tsunade moved with Naruto, Shizune and Tonton to the hospital. First, she healed Sasuke, who was very stoic and Sakura hugged him while bursting out in tears, after that, Tsunade healed Kakashi and berated him for being so careless, "Honestly, how does someone of your caliber get hit like this?"

Kakashi sighed, "Sorry, to disappoint you, ma'am." Naruto and Shizune chuckled at that and moved on to the other critical patients in the hospitals. After that, she went to the Hokage Main Building and looked over the Academy as well as the hospital. "So I think this is going to be a problem…really, flower arrangement class, no wonder there is mostly fangirls here. Shizune, we are going to restart the medic-nin process, girls and boys will take this class and you are going to teach it."

"W-What?! But Tsunade-sama, someone has to help with the paperwork." She said in protest. The female Sannin replied, "I have that covered alright, you are the most qualified medic ninja and this Haku girl that Naruto is fond of happened to be very close, with a bit more training, she will be even better…besides I will be training several kunoichi under my wing…"

She handed the files to her apprentice and Shizune read out loud, "Haku Momochi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Tenten…" Tsunade nodded, "They show the most promise out of all the kunoichi here…" Just then Jiraiya came through the window, "Tsunade-hime, the council is ready for you."

**Council Room-** Tsunade stood before the council along with Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya as well as Tonton. "Welcome back, Tsunade." Koharu spoke up, "We almost believed that you were not coming at all." The Slug Sannin replied, "I wasn't at first…but your little brat made me have a change of heart. Now enough about that, on to business, my first objective will be starting with this council."

One civilian answered, "What of it?"

"From what I have heard, the power of the council has made everyone arrogant, therefore that power will be…limited."

Another civilian shouted out in protest, "You can't do that!"

"You are right, I can't do it now until I'm inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage, be glad I am telling you this beforehand. Now this is going to happen, this is a ninja village therefore the leader of that village…that would be me…calls the shots here. Each of you will have two representatives for the ninja, advisors and civilians."

She paused for a moment, "Hiashi Hyuga, you will be in charge of the northern and eastern district while Shini Aburame is in charge of the south and west. Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura, you two will be the new advisors."

Homura replied, "Surely you jest…"

Suddenly a kunai appeared at his hand and they followed it to see Tsunade's outstretched arm and she coldly replied, "Interrupt me again, old man and you will lose that hand…regardless of the fact that you are my sensei's teammate or not." Tsume whispered, "Dayum…"

"Now Hiashi will head the Kurama, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans while Aburame-san will take the Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Uchiha and Uzumaki, although Uchiha and Uzumaki will not be taking their seats until they are at the age of sixteen or have become Chunin with at least two years of experience."

She turned to Sarutobi and Shimura, "Sensei, Danzo-san…you two will advise me on certain crisis such as our force, the Akatsuki and our dangerous missing ninjas as well as other things in the village. Final say will belong to me, Homura-san and Koharu-san will be helping me with the paperwork…the civilian council will be dealing with their own paperwork."

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade and thought, _"She planned this out very well."_

"Also we will change the curriculum in the Academy; the students will do the D-rank missions, switching off in groups of three to get them ready. Flower arrangements will be toned down and a class for medics will be mandatory for boys and girls." Tsunade said in a serious tone, "Any questions?"

The ninja clan heads and elders said nothing for a moment and Tsunade continued, "Next, the civilian council will come to Homura or Koharu to check over and I will sign it off if I deemed it necessary. Now gentlemen, ladies…meeting is adjourned."

Naruto inwardly smirked, _"She just muscled her way into them to give in to her demands." _Koharu said softly, "The inauguration starts tomorrow…" Soon after Tsunade was put in office, the Genin and Chunin were not only doing C-rank, but B-rank as well to keep up the visage that Konoha was bitten by a mere ant than a viper.

The Academy started to show a lesser influx of fangirls coming in due to Shizune's training as well as the new teachings were more focused on training than history. Also the new council was working very well and hardly caused any problems except for the idealistic bickering between Sarutobi and Shimura, usually clashing over the idea of Naruto.

Although he was an exceptional Chunin-ranked ninja and has the Hyoton bloodline as well as the physiology of a half-demon, he was still a Jinchuuriki that needed to be protected or in Danzo's own words, controlled. As for Sasuke, he was still attempting to get Haku to go on a date with him, but Naruto was usually with her or either Tayuya and Natsumi.

At the same time, the Uchiha had a friendly rivalry with Kitana and after Team Seven's last mission, Sakura was a bit useful due to some strength conditioning, Sasuke was defeated by a Jonin of Ame and missing ninja of Konoha, Aoi Rokusho while Naruto finished the battle, using the Rasengan on the Jonin, killing him and retrieving the Raijin no Ken as well as his head back to Konoha via sealing scroll.

**Hospital-** Sasuke sat in silence as he thought, _"How…How did this happen? How the hell did that bumbling idiot surpass my skills? He was nothing to me at all, but ever since he met Haku, he has gotten so much stronger. Not only he knows kenjutsu, but he somehow can use Haku's bloodline and defeated opponents that I couldn't defeat with my own power. Am…am I inferior?"_

He didn't even hear Sakura walk out of the room to come back and peel apples for him. Sakura tried to feed him, but the Uchiha glared at her for a moment before he slapped the apples out of her hand, "Where is Naruto?"

"I-I don't know, what does Naruto have to do with anything?" Sakura replied. The Uchiha left in a huff and leaped out of the window, searching for the Uzumaki and Sakura looked out in shock before giving chase after him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his backyard, sparring against Tayuya to get her back in shape. "Is that all you got?" he taunted the redhead as she aimed a right kick in retaliation to his taunt; he dodged it only to receive a punch in the chest.

"Damn, you hit hard."

"Thanks, shithead." Tayuya replied with a smile as she sent kunai at him rapidly. Naruto's eyes widened as he dodged them in seconds and caught the last one aimed at his testicles and eye. His eye twitched, "Really? Really?! You know I need those! Hell, I have plans for those!"

The foul-mouthed redhead smirked, "You did say that anything goes..." Naruto sighed in exasperation and threw her kunai at her feet, "Well, that was a good workout, say, where is Haku?" The former Sound girl shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded, "Of course…" He walked inside to see Natsumi on the couch, reading, "Hello, Natsumi, how are you settling up here?" Natsumi looked up with a smile, "Pretty good, Uzumaki-san, and thank you for asking…you have a nice home."

In turn, he softly smiled, "Yeah…this was my parents' home actually."

"It's a shame that they are not here today, both of your parents were formidable warriors."

"Yeah, I would love to meet them someday."

Suddenly Haku walked into the house and Naruto noticed her frown, so he cheered her up by greeting her with a kiss on her cheek, "Hey, Haku-chan…what is wrong?" She answered, grinding her teeth, "Your teammate…he is gone from the hospital, looking for you for some reason."

"Me?" Naruto replied, "Why? I haven't done anything to him at all." Next, the residents of the Namikaze house heard the cry of the Uchiha, "Naruto!" The Jinchuuriki went out to see Sasuke huffing and the blond-turned black haired Chunin commented, "Well, it seems you are healthy….what do you require from me?"

"Fight me."

"Eh? Why? You just got better, how about you wait for a few days to recover a bit and then I will fight you."

Sasuke shouted, activating his Sharingan, "I said fight me now, damn it!"

Naruto frowned, "Look, Sasuke, I am not going to fight you at all now, we can spar later." He turned around only to be stopped by a kunai dangerously close to his head and embedded into the door and Sasuke replied, "No, we fight now."

"Why? Why now?"

"You think that you are better than me because you became a Chunin? You think that you helped me by bringing that woman to heal me? Well, you are wrong, you didn't."

The Chunin shoved his hands into his pockets, "I don't have time or the patience to soothe your bruised ego just because I barely manage to beat the shit out of the opponents you couldn't."

"Not only that, but you got Chunin status because of that."

"I earned that status because I used my hard earned skills to beat my opponents."

"It was supposed to be mine!"

Naruto replied, "I am done…" He began to stride inside his new home while Sasuke ranted, "You, from a worthless clan and hardly any good skills, are the one surpassing me as well as that ice whore that you somehow forced her to give her bloodline to you. You never had that strength all until she came into the picture!"

The Jinchuuriki stopped and said in a calm, eerie tone, "What did you say?"

"The only reason that you are strong is because of your who…"

Suddenly Naruto was in front of him with an ice dagger at his teammate's throat, "Insult me all you want, but never dare insult Haku or anyone else I care about. Training Area 3, fifteen minutes…I will be waiting."

He disappeared via Hyo Shunshin from the porch of his home while the Uchiha smirked as he leaped off to the training grounds, leaving a worried Haku and a shocked Tayuya. "He is really pissed off, ain't he?" the redhead said and Haku nodded in agreement, "Natsumi-san, can you please watch over Naruto and the Uchiha, I have a feeling that it might escalate and I don't want them using lethal force or both of the repercussions will be disastrous."

Natsumi nodded and went to the training grounds with haste. 15 minutes later, at the training area number three, Naruto sat to meditate and converse with the Kyuubi. The demon fox replied, **"Personally I commend you for defending your wife's honor, the Uchiha went too far in this."**

"_I know, but this isn't like him…"_

"**True, ever since you saved Haku, you have changed for the better…your teammate can't seem to accept that change, which would mean he would be accepting that you have been growing stronger over the past months."**

The Jinchuuriki replied, _"So he is intimidated by me."_

"**Yes, that is correct, Uchihas are very prideful…"**

Naruto nodded in agreement with his tenant, "That much is certain." Soon Sasuke reached the training ground and the Jinchuuriki said as he got up, "You are finally here, are you ready?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan with a smirk, "Was born ready."

"No jutsu above B-rank as well as no kill shots."

Sasuke smirked, "Fine by me…" The reason for his smirk was that he knew that his new technique, the Chidori was a B-rank jutsu. Next, Naruto asked, "Aren't you going to put your headband?"

"For what?"

"To show that this is a fight marking us as equals."

"Equals? Don't make me laugh; you won't be able to scratch my forehead."

Naruto sighed, "Oh, here we go."

The Uchiha paced while looking straight at him, beginning his monologue, "You are so full of yourself, Naruto…you actually think that you are on par with me. The only thing that you have done was just steal a bloodline to make yourself stronger and ride on your bitch's coattails…"

The Jinchuuriki shot back with a raised eyebrow, "And this is coming from a guy whose doujutsu's sole purpose is to copy and analyze any jutsu in the world except seal less jutsu and forbidden jutsu."

Sasuke charged with a fist cocked to hit him, but the newly minted Chunin blocked it with ease and sent his own, soon they were at a stalemate and next, the Uchiha sent out a kick to Naruto's ribs, but the Uzumaki caught it to toss him away and started his hand signs, **"Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

The spray of water hit the Uchiha square in the face, blinding him momentarily as Naruto followed up with a dropkick. Sasuke managed to get up quickly and shouted, **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**

"**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" **

Sasuke's large fireball was attacked by a swarm of ice swallows, causing steam to build up. "That jutsu…"Sasuke said as he thought back to the Yuki no Kuni mission and Naruto said, "What? You didn't think that I would pass up an opportunity to learn some of Yukigakure's jutsu."

"That power…it should be mine."

"I didn't ask for the bloodline, Sasuke. It was a bonus that my chakra assimilated hers into my system, I was trying to save her from dying for a lost cause."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled out in rage as he launched an assault, making Naruto dodge and weave, "You should be groveling at my feet like a common dog; I should be the stronger one. How am I supposed to defeat my brother, the one who killed my whole clan when the gap is so far between us?!"

"Your brother was an ANBU Captain at your age, Sasuke…if you want to beat him, you have to find something that you want to return to, so you can find that inner strength to overcome him." Naruto said as he kneed his comrade in the stomach, "But the loner doesn't need a friend, that is why your growth has sputtered to a stop."

Naruto turned from his fallen comrade and walked away, "When you realize what you have, then you can come and find me again…" Soon his ears perked up to the distinct sound of birds chirping to see Sasuke charging at him with his Chidori.

Naruto stared at him, tensed up and ready to perform the Rasengan until Kakashi came in front of Sasuke, grabbing his wrist to redirect into a rock to destroy it into rubble. "Well, this is a bit extreme for a sparring match." The Jonin said nonchalantly.

Sakura came trailing behind and Naruto said nothing, but Kakashi said, "It seems that I need to have a little chat with Sasuke." The Haruno said, "Why Sasuke-kun? Aren't you going to talk to Naruto too?" Natsumi made herself known from the shadows, "That would be because of the spar's terms, no jutsu above B-rank and no kill shots. Uchiha was using that Chidori with intent to kill…due to that type of jutsu, it is certainly not a jutsu to be used against a comrade."

Kakashi said, "That seems correct in the honesty of your words, Natsumi-san…Naruto, that technique, how far we were you going to go to counteract that jutsu?" The Jinchuuriki replied in a calm tone, "Only the second step, if it was full power, it would have done more harm than good. Now…I will be returning home."

With that, he joined Natsumi in the walk home to his friends and lover.

From afar, four unknown people with a purple rope tied around their waist. One was a chubby tan man with a Mohawk, another was an effeminate boy with two heads and there was a tan six-armed guy along with a blue haired girl with a permanent scowl upon her face

The effeminate boy said, "Shall we begin?" Suddenly Sasuke was trapped by ninja wire and he glared at the person who trapped him, "What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi said, "Well, if I didn't do this, then you would have ran away from me…you are not the type of person to sit through a lecture."

The six-arms commented, "That is…Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Look, the Chidori is not the type of weapon you use against your comrades especially a person like Naruto, I thought I beat that concept into your head. Also…I will need you to quit seeking revenge."

Sasuke glared at him and the Jonin continued, "I know that you don't want to do it, believe me, I know the feeling. In this line of work, I have seen how bad guys like you can get…in the end, those who finally grasped vengeance were not sated and ended up in tragedy. You will only hurt and suffer more, even if you are successful in killing Itachi, you will be left with nothing but emptiness."

Sasuke said, "What the hell do you know about? What if I…kill the one you love the most?"

"You can't…because all the ones that I loved the most are dead."

Sasuke looked up in shock and Kakashi said, "You see, I know how you feel about it and it does hurt when I think about it, but you have to remember we may not be the lucky ones, but we are not the worst since we found precious comrades to protect."

Kakashi released him and said, "The Chidori is a great power…a sword to shield your friends from harm, just think about what I said…"

"What do you think…about Naruto?"

Kakashi stiffened a bit and said, "I have…underestimated him, I never thought that he would amount to anything after the Wave mission, which is why I focused on you, but now…I am not so sure, now that his mask is off, I don't know him anymore." The man left the area, leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

The six-armed boy said to his comrades, "It will be much easier if the Uchiha is wandering about alone, I think that we can wait a bit." The bluenette replied, "It is impossible for a bunch of incompetent shitheads like you guys, but I can do it."

The emo boy other than Sasuke spoke up, "I wonder…two would be enough to cut his throat to pieces." The bluenette shouted, "Shut the fuck up, you bitch…" The meaty man turned to the lone girl and said, "Girls shouldn't talk like…"

"Shut up, fatass…"

Soon night rolled in and the Sound Four leaped into action, surrounding Sasuke. The Uchiha got up as he said, "Alright, who the hell are you four?"

"Sound Four, Kidomaru of the East Gate."

"Jirobo of the South Gate."

"Sakon of the West Gate."

"Guren."

Then Kidomaru chose the time to strike and sent a punch at Sasuke, who reacted by blocking and using his back as a support to send a kick to Sakon's throat. He clambered onto Kidomaru just as Jirobo came at him with a punch.

The boy ducked under it as he slipped his arm into Kidomaru's rope, grabbed Jirobo's arm and threw them both into Sakon and Tayuya. The four smashed into each other, only to reveal slowly that they each had substituted with a log.

He glanced behind him to notice the four standing there and said, "You four…you caught me in a bad mood, so if you want more, then I will not hold back…" Sakon scoffed, "Quit yapping like a whimpering dog. Come on, I will play a melody on your broken ribs…"

Sasuke leaped at him and Sakon said to his comrades, "I'll handle this…" Sakon sent a kick to Sasuke, but he blocked it and discreetly used his ninja wire to tie in around his leg, then he ducked under the other one and pulled the string.

"My legs…those strings!"

Sasuke smirked as he went from a sweeping kick and Sakon used his forearm to block it. He grabbed the Uchiha's leg firmly, prompting Sasuke to send a punch, which Sakon also caught within his grasp and then sent his free leg, which was blocked by his opponent's forearms.

The Uchiha smirked as he was going to send his free hand into Sakon's stomach, only to see him smirk and said, "Let me hear the music." Suddenly Sasuke was slammed back into the tree and he thought, _"Damn, where did that attack come from?"_

Next came Kidomaru, who sent a low kick, making the boy jump up in the air and then the six-arms sent a webbing at Sasuke's arms, then threw him over to Jirobo, who sent an earth-crushing blow to his gut back to Sakon.

"Let's hear the rest of the notes!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed the edge and slammed his foot into Sakon's chin to start him up with his Shishi Rendan and all of the hits connected with the effeminate boy, sending him into the wood, but then Sakon appeared to be unharmed and got up to grab the boy by the ankle, "Hah, I wonder why Orochimaru-sama wants some weakass like you, Kiminaro had more potential than this one…"

"_What the hell?! I landed every blow from my Shishi Rendan and this guy just got up to walk it off."_

"If you stay in this piece of shit of a village, you will never become stronger; you will be weak like everyone else. Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot." Sakon said as he threw Sasuke against the wall.

Guren looked at him as she spoke up, "Come with us! If you do, Orochimaru-sama will give you power!"

**Namikaze Hot Spring- **Naruto sat in the hot spring to relax when he heard someone slip in the water beside him and he smiled instantly at who it was. "Hello, Haku-chan." The ebony haired boy opened his eyes to see the chocolate brown eyes he grew to love.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun, need some company?"

"You don't have to ask me…your presence is always soothing."

She giggled as she went behind him to massage his shoulders, "You are such a charmer, Naruto-kun…" They were silent for a few moments until Haku asked, "Are you okay?" The Jinchuuriki sighed, "I am alright, Haku-chan. I apologize for my teammate's harassment towards you. He believes that ever since that I got your bloodline, I am stronger than him although I hardly use it at all in normal circumstances."

Haku keeps massaging as she spoke up, "Well, you have gotten stronger by training a lot and you have used a bit in dire situations or stick to your kenjutsu, taijutsu and Fuuton techniques. You also have something that he doesn't…the heart and will to protect someone in need, no matter what the cost."

"Thanks, Haku-chan."

Haku kissed the back of his neck, "My pleasure." The Jinchuuriki turned to look at her for a moment before cupping her face and bringing his lips to here. Hungrily, Haku pressed her lover back against a nearby boulder, kissing his lips and running her soft hands all over his chest.

Naruto shivered in pleasure and responded by attacking her neck, lightly biting and sucking on the soft flesh. The Yuki survivor moaned out in appreciation and rubbed against her mate, "N-Naruto…sit down...please."

The boy did so and Haku sensuously came between his thighs to look at the rising tent in his towel. Like a present, she slowly unwrapped it to find her lover's semi-erect cock. "So this is what it looks like…mmm, no wonder why Hinata has been blushing so much." She slowly wrapped her hand around it and kissed the top of his shaft's head, making the Jinchuuriki moan.

She began to stroke while slowly transferring Hyoton chakra around her mouth before she took him within her mouth, the hot tongue mixed with the cold air were causing Naruto's pleasure centers to overload as Haku kept going for a while.

"Isn't this good, Naruto-kun?"

"Damn…this is good…please keep going, Haku-chan." He moaned out in pleasure, running his hands through her silk black hair. The ice princess kept going faster and faster, then she suddenly felt two fingers rubbing her pussy and relaxed as she realized that were not her own, but her lover's.

"I don't know much about sex due to those bastards kicking me out of sex education, so I won't reproduce, but this is always a sensitive spot." Naruto whispered as he pressed her clit, making Haku moan deeply. Haku moaned, "Oh…sex…mmm, is merely…gasp…instinct, Naruto-kun. Oh yes!"

Naruto slowly rubbed her in slow circles with his thumb as he inserted his middle finger inside of her cavern. The Yuki- Uzumaki let out a huge moan before she went back to sucking her lover's cock with gusto until finally Naruto grunted, "Something is…coming out!"

Haku's mouth was rewarded with quick, short bursts of white goodness down her throat as she thought, "His semen…it tastes so good." She let go of his cock with a loud pop and was surprised to see that it was still hard.

"Looks like the Kyuubi paid off in more than just your physiology, Naruto-kun…now let's put that stamina to good use." She said in a seductive tone. Naruto rose up and took Haku to their bedroom, planting her on the bed and went in between her legs.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor."

Naruto moved her legs over his broad shoulders and began to lick her pussy, causing his lover to moan and bite her knuckles at the instant pleasure she was feeling. "Oh god…Naruto-kun…yes, right there…w-what are you doing to me? I feel so hot!"

He paused for a moment to say, "You taste so sweet, kinda like anmitsu." The girl blushed at his words and averted his gaze, "D-Don't say such e-embarrassing things like that." The Jinchuuriki smirked, "Why should you be embarrassed when it is true." He slowly wet his finger and inserted it into her folds, causing Haku to squirm and moan in pleasure.

While exploring her centerfold, Naruto licked her clit, causing Haku to tug at his silk black locks and accidently curved his finger to hit a hard place, causing the Yuki to climax all over his fingers and face. "What was that?" He asked.

Haku breathed heavily, "I am…going…to kill…whoever kicked you out of sexual education, that was…my G-spot, if it is stimulated enough, it would be easier for me to come." The Jinchuuriki smirked, "I think I  
like this, but I will let you lead until I get the hang of it."

Haku nodded and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips, making out with him as she climbed on top of him, taking his rock hard cock and putting it inside of her, "Ready?" she asked, looking deeply within her lover's eyes.

The Uzumaki nodded and with that, Haku let her lover enter her cavern in one swift move, closing her eyes at the slight pain. "Are you okay, Haku-chan?" the Jinchuuriki asked in concern and the former Yuki nodded slowly, "Just…give me a few moments…it takes a while for me to adjust…okay."

Suddenly Haku began to bounce on top of him, causing ripples of pleasure for both of them. "Oh, god…this feels…wonderful." Naruto panted in exertion as he thrusted up into Haku as she came down on top of her cock.

"Yes! It feels so good!" Haku screamed in pleasure as she bounced faster and faster. Soon Naruto took over and put her on her back to fuck her in wanton pleasure, causing the woman to moan loudly as the water sloshed around their bodies.

Soon Naruto exploded inside of his wife's pussy at the same time that Haku released her own orgasm. Haku rested her head upon his bare chest and Naruto looked at Haku, "That was…amazing…can we go again?" Haku's melodious laughter rang throughout the compound at her husband's statement.

Later, the Uchiha came over to the training ground to meditate until he heard a crashing sound over in the distance; he got up and was watching Kitana fighting against invisible enemies using the trees as her targets with her claws. **"Gatenga!"** She shouted as she spun through the air in a somersault and began to cut through several trees.

Kitana stopped at the end of the trail of split trees, panting hard with her hands on her knees, "Damn it, it is still not good enough at all. I need to hold it longer…this isn't good enough, how am I supposed to keep up with the other rookies if I am left behind."

Sasuke came up behind, "Kitana…"

"Sasuke….what are you doing here this late?"

"Well, I was trying to meditate over some things that happened to today with Naruto, I found myself lacking in this place. I feel so weak…"

Kitana crossed her arms, "Yeah, I know what you mean...he was the dobe and suddenly he grows so powerful in such a short time. He defeated m…my cousin, Kiba and then he comes to defeat Neji soundly, the former Rookie of the Year. Then that Gaara kid and now he is a Chunin with Shikamaru, it is crazy."

"It is all because of that Haku girl…she gave him that power."

"I don't know Sasuke, despite that Naruto somehow got her kekkai genkai, it wouldn't be easy to control such power without practice and he has been practicing a lot in his ninjutsu to control it at will. It took us clan heirs a lot of practice to get our skills down to the level in conjunction with our physical strength."

Sasuke growled, "I know that he took it, but something must have happened to him to make him attain such strength in a short time, I just know it."

"Why are you so worried about him?"

Sasuke shouted, "Because that bastard beat me in a fight!"

"So?"

"So?! I am not supposed to lose; I am supposed to be stronger than him. I always have been…every opponent I have faced in ever since I have been with him has been defeated by him. Gaara, his girlfriend and Aoi Rokusho…everyone!"

Kitana looked at him, "Sasuke…in this world, there will always be someone stronger than you despite how you look at it. We will always surpass the previous generation sooner or later, but everyone has a different growth rate..."

The Uchiha looked at the sky, "Then there is nothing for me here."

"What?"

"I was given an offer to be train and obtain great power…I have made my decision, I will be leaving Konohagakure and going to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?! He was the one who attacked the Hokage, the one who attacked our home."

"This place stopped being a home when my family was killed."

Kitana got within her stance, "Sasuke, you are making a big mistake…if you even think that I will let you leave here…" Sasuke moved instantly and Kitana's eyes widened as her wrists were grabbed by Sasuke, who had a cruel smirk on his face as well as black flame-like marks covering his body.

"Then I will force you to let me leave."

The Uchiha began to slam his fists against her torso and face repeatedly until she was unconscious, he looked down at her still form and spoke, "Now to take my prize…" His laughter rang through the forest as he lifted his voice to the sky.

Soon, Sasuke returned home and packed his things up as well as stocked up on his kunai and shuriken, he took one look at the Team Seven picture on his desk and took out his hand to turn it down Just as he was walking towards the gate, he saw Sakura and said, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sakura answered, "Everyone who leaves have to pass on this road…it is always the road over here."

Sasuke walked past her, "You should go to bed…"

Sakura began to cry and turned as she shouted, "I…was always making you mad…do you still remember? The time we became Genin and the first time that I ever talked to you alone." Sasuke replied, "I don't remember that..."

"I thought so too…it was a long time ago, ever since that day, I have felt that you and I had made a bond, Naruto always tried to get in the way or something…but when I was on your team, it made me feel happy. I know what happened to your family, but a thing like revenge will not bring anyone happiness."

"You're right, it won't bring anyone happiness."

"But I…"

"Like I thought, I am not like the rest of you, we all walk different paths. When our team was completing missions, I had thought that was my path, but after everything…my heart tells me that I am an avenger, this is why I am alive. I will never be like you or Naruto."

"Sasuke, do you plan on being alone again? You were the one who told me the pain of loneliness! Right now, I am feeling that pain too. Even though I have family and friends, without you in my life, Sasuke…to me, I will…will still be lonely."

"These are just new steps we must take on our own paths."

"But…but I like you, I like you so much that I can't stand it! If we were together, I promise that you won't forget it! We'll live happily together every day and we'll definitely find happiness. I am willing to do anything for you, so…please stay! I'm begging you! I would even kill for you; anything that you want me to do….I will do it, just stay here with me…or at least take me with you."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to her and said, "You really are…very annoying." With that, he walked off and Sakura ran forward a bit, "DON"T LEAVE! I swear that I will start screaming if you take one more step and…"

Suddenly the Uchiha appeared behind her, "Sakura…thanks." With that, he knocked her out and set her on the bench. Once he reached out on the hill to find the Sound Four waiting for him, Sakon knelt before him, "We've been waiting…Sasuke-sama."

"What is this all about now?"

"Ever since we left the village, we have decided for you to lead us, so please forgive our earlier actions."

"Hmph, it is fine either way, let's go…it is about to begin and prepare for a fight."

"Why, Sasuke-sama?"

"Because I know for a fact that Naruto and Sakura will come after, most likely Naruto since he is the strongest one out of our group."


End file.
